Underneath Her Skin
by makinnasty1
Summary: Sex, drugs, alcohol, and parties can change anyone. A new girl arrives and she causes alot of problems in Konoha academy. Especially when you find out she hangs with the worldwide feared Akatsuki. AU main pairing is Narusaku some akatsaku Etc (better then the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (rough draft)**

**Love is a drug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what a relief.**

Sakura Haruno was a girl who took shit from no one. She got kicked out of all the schools in Konoha district except one. Konoha academy the school that was filled to the brim with rich snobby arrogant kids. Sakura just didn't fit in that category she was a troublemaker always got into fights even arrested a couple of times. She smoked weed and cigarettes, but she was trying to quit. She drunk beer even though she was underage. Sakura also went to all of the parties and bonfires and got shitfaced like every other teenager.

Sakura lived by herself and was just planning on dropping out it was way better than being around a group of pissy snobs.

Sakura Haruno had long pink hair which she kept in a high ponytail. Her pale complexion bought out her emerald green eyes that showed false innocence in them. She was glad that the school didn't have a dress code at least.

Sakura glanced at the clock in her tiny apartment it read 7:50. Sakura sighs sure she was definitely going to be late for school.

Sakura walks up to her closet and looks for something to wear finally she finds the perfect outfit. She grabs the clothes and walks into the bathroom and takes a 10-minute long shower to wake her up. The pinkette walks out of the bathroom brushing her hair down she wanted to at least look decent.

Sakura was wearing some black skinny jeans with a gray tank top that had pretty hurts on it. She sighs and starts digging through her closet for her black combat boots. Finally, she found it she slips on her black leather jacket. Now Sakura wasn't emo or anything like that she just loved the color black. She walks back into the bathroom and puts on some mascara and lip gloss.

She grabs her favorite pair of shades since the sun was shining bright outside and her bag and she was ready to go now.

"Here we go." She shut her door and was now on her way to her new school late.

X

The door to the office opened with a bang. "Yo I'm here to see baa-chan." The woman at the front desk raises an eyebrow at how rude she was being.

"Um excuse me but you're being a bit rude."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Now I got to deal with this."

"Look I just want to see Tsunade." Sakura had to practically force the name out of her mouth.

"Mhmm please wait a minute I'll see if she's ready for you." The assistant walks away and after a couple minutes she comes back with Tsunade in tow.

"Oh, it's you. They gave me your records..." Sakura shrugs it's not like she's hiding something.

"I want you to listen closely you will not disturb the peace that I was able to maintain here at this school." Tsunade got up close and personal with Sakura and she wasn't even flinching.

"Baa-chan understand that if one of your snobby students touch me talk to me get near me or even breathe on me I'll hand them an ass whopping they'll never forget." Sakura smiles sweetly at her.

"Schedule please."

Tsunade sighs what was she going to do with her. "You're way more trouble than you're worth."

Sakura just grins "aw c'mon Baa-chan we go wayyy back."

"Tsunade-sama you know this girl?" Tsunade just nods her head not making eye contact.

"Yeah, I got her sorry ass out of jail and put her in my school." Tsunade pulls out her schedule and hands it to her.

"So cruel Baa-chan." Sakura looks down at the schedule her eyebrows raised. "What the hell is with these classes."

"Watch your language. I know you're smart and you're going to show me you're smart. Got it?"

"You're crazy if you think I'll be able to even pass these classes." Tsunade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah just go to class you're missing your education and don't get into any fights on your first day of school." Sakura sighs and walks out of the office mumbling under her breath cursing her life.

"English 101 with Kakashi? Here goes nothing." Sakura opens up the door and was now in a pretty decent looking classroom. The teacher was just reading a book while the students were talking amongst themselves. That was until she cruised into the room giving off a don't fuck with me vibe.

"Finally you came we were waiting for you." Sakura shrugs not really caring.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Kakashi says not even giving her a choice.

"Sakura. So where do I sit?"

X

"Hey Naruto!" A blonde haired boy with whiskers on his face turned to the owner of the voice.

"The principal wants you in her office ASAP." The one who called him was a guy with dark brown hair and slit eyes.

"Oh, uh thanks, Kiba." Naruto makes his way to the office.

"Oi Shizune is Baa-chan in there." Shizune was a dark haired woman in her mid-30s. She just nodded.

Naruto walks into the principal office with his arms behind his head. "Hey, Baa-chan you rang." The woman was doing some work on the computer with a cup of sake beside her.

"Naruto sit we have business to talk," Tsunade said.

"Look I swear I didn't do it I haven't pulled a prank in awhile," Naruto whines.

Tsunade raises a fine blonde eyebrow at the boy in confusion but quickly shakes it off. "I'm not talking about your behavior I wanted to inform you about a new kid that's going to be coming here today although she's a little...late." Tsunade sighs the bell was going to ring soon so she had to wrap this conversation up quickly.

"Naruto I do not want you provoking this new student. Do not bother her and do not joke with her. Don't get involved with her."

"Ok, I understand but why are you telling me?" Tsunade gives him a stern look that said are you seriously asking me that.

"Because I know how you like to give new students a 'grand welcome'." Tsunade was damn near glaring through his soul when she finished saying what she had to say.

"Ehehe." He nervously laughs. "I don't prank girls Baa-chan." He mutters under his breath. "Unless I feel up to it."

Tsunade narrows her eyes she thought to herself. _'What will it take for this boy to respect people. Maybe Sakura will have to show him.'_ An evil smirk appears to which Naruto begins to get weary about.

Tsunade clears her throat eyeing the clock, "get to class Uzumaki."

"Sir yes sir." With a final salute Naruto was off to his favorite class of the day with Kakashi.

X

"Aww dude you guys got to come to the party it's going to be turnt up." Kiba whines.

"Yeah guys besides it's a once in a lifetime chance to finally be able to go to one of Itachi's legendary parties." A girl with long platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes says.

"I sa-" Naruto begins but was quickly interrupted by Kakashi making one of his famous late appearance it was a mystery how he is able to keep his job.

"Good morning class-" Kakashi scans the room almost like he was looking for something or someone. "So she's not here yet oh well. Do what ever you want." Kakashi pulls his smut out of his briefcase he takes to work.

After a few minutes the door opens not even a knock signifying a rude person.

X

Everyone sweat drops at the pinkette. _'So Baa-Chan was talking about her well she is cute though her forehead is sort of big but for some reason it makes me want to kiss it.'_ Naruto slaps himself he never focused on girls and he wasn't starting now.

"Uhh any last name interests hobbies?" Kakashi knew the girl when she was younger and was she a troublemaker he just hoped she wasn't going to cause any problem here.

"Ahh Scarecrow long time no see how the mighty falls." A sinister grin was flashed his way and his curious as to where this was going.

"How's Obito and Rin? I haven't seen them in forever." Sakura smiles thinking about them they were her first family like figure. Until they just stopped visiting her one day.

"Sakura..." Kakashi didn't want to tell her what happened it would just be devastating to her but, Sakura understood completely.

"I see you couldn't prot-" Kakashi slams his fist on the desk causing everyone except her to jump.

"Enough take a seat now!" Sakura gives him a blank look not even flinching at his tone.

"Oh my Scarecrow the mighty hasn't just fallen... The mighty died." With that Sakura whips her head and heads to a seat beside a red head with a tattoo on his face. It had the kanji for love he almost interested her.

"So you're the new girl Baa-chan was talking about!" Sakura turns her head to the loudmouth. _'So someone else also calls her that.' _She wasn't even shocked to see a blonde yell.

She puts her feet on top of the desk ignoring the blonde. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" The blonde yells if possible even louder.

"Look Blondie I have three rules that all of you should follow. Rule number 1-" Sakura holds up her pointing finger with her emerald eyes on Kakashi the whole time.

"Don't touch me. Rule number 2-" this time she turns her eyes to the blonde who had whiskers on his face and pretty sapphire eyes. "Don't speak to me unless spoken to and rule number 3 do not touch my shit." Everyone was quiet until another blonde who had a lighter hair color speaks up.

"Who the hell are you you're just some new girl I think it's us who should be telling you the rules!" The blonde screams making Sakura inwardly cringe.

"Are all blondes annoying?" Right when Ino was about to snap Kakashi interrupts.

"Why don't we go around the room and you tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for Sakura here. Ino you go first."

Ino nods. "My name is Ino Yamanaka I like Shika-kun, being popular, being cheer captain, makeup, shopping, and I guess my friends-"

"So she has friends surprisingly." Sakura smirks when she hears snickering and catch a glimpse of a smirk from the boy beside her. Ino glares at her and continues.

"Anyway I dislike pink haired bitches and girls who think their better than me." Ino waits for a smart remark from the girl and she wasn't disappointed.

"Well I've been in here for what 10 minutes and I already have enemies. Great." Sakura says with sarcasm inking out of her words.

"My hobbies are shopping and cheering. My dreams are to be a model." Ino sat down with a smile on her face.

"You're not going to get very far with that dream. Let's say you get into a car accident and your face gets messed up you're whole career would be ruined and they would find someone else to replace your ass. So it's good to have a backup plan." Everyone was staring at her it was indeed fine advice.

"I see." Ino mutters.

"Next volunteer." Kakashi smiles underneath his mask it was one of those mask you get from the hospital.

"I'll go! My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, pranks, and my friends. My dislikes are people who disrespect me and my friends my hobbies are hmm I guess playing pranks on people, football, and basketball. My dreams is to be in the police force." Naruto looks at the pink haired girl who was just looking out of the window he was going to go and confront her until she spoke up.

"You don't like when people disrespect you or you're friends. I see you do realize that this is real life right? You're going to be disrespected whether it's by me or someone else grow up why don't cha. Next person." Naruto now hated the pinkette he told Baa-chan he don't prank girls but she deserves it maybe that will show her who she's fucking with.

"Kiba Inuzuka likes the ladies and the parties dislikes when a pretty girl rejects me. Hobbies raising dogs and my dreams is to be on a veterinarian." Sakura was practically banging her head on the desk when they were almost done introducing themselves to her.

"Hn Sasuke Uchiha I have few likes and many dislikes I have hobbies and I have dreams." Everyone sweat drops he was worse then Kakashi when he first introduced himself.

"Itachi Uchiha's little brother huh?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at the girl. _'So she still remembers me.'_

"Could you let Itachi know I'll be fashionably late to the party tonight. On second thought I'll text him." Her familiar sinister grin was now on her face mocking him. Sakura pulls out her iPhone 6 and starts texting well aware of all the eyes on her. After a second she receives a reply which she reads out loud.

"I see you know that the party doesn't start until you come." Everyone was shocked she knew Itachi and frequently went to his parties.

"Oh it's my turn. My name is Sakura Haruno I like messing with people, fighting, parties, and on my down time pranks. My dislikes are stuck up snobs who doesn't have any idea how life is like out in the world. Hobbies don't really have one (shrug) dreams also don't have one I'm more of a present person not future person." With that she goes back to her phone texting whoever. Right before the last person was going to go the bell ring. Sakura shoots up out of her chair and gets on top of the table she hops from table to table until she was out of that class.

"Man that class was so boring."

"Indeed." Sakura turns around a sees the red hair she was sitting beside and didn't get a chance to go.

"Hmm what's up..."

"Gaara." Sakura nods and starts walking away until he grabs her wrist. "You're interesting and I want to learn more about you." Sakura stares at him like he had three heads.

Sakura bust out laughing for a minute until she finally wipes a tear from her eye. She didn't need her mascara running.

"Seriously?" He nods she wickedly grins at him.

"Alright but I'm going to give you a nickname if you're going to be hanging around me." He nods again.

Sakura sits and thinks until it finally clicked. "Raccoon." At that moment the bell rings again it was the late bell.

"I got to go Raccoon."

"Wait. What's your next class?" Gaara asks.

"Psychology with Ibiki?" Gaara eyes widen slightly.

"You should get to class quickly." Gaara walks away probably walking to his class she shrugs and goes to class.

A few minutes late she arrives to a very dark classroom. When she walks in the door shut behind her. "You're late." Sakura laughs at their attempt to intimidate her it was petty. "Come on Scarface. You can do better then that now turn the lights on."

The lights turn on and a class full of students stared at her. "You're late." Ibiki was not a happy camper having her in his class in fact he was still trying to get her out of his class. Sakura had a cocky smirk on her face obviously enjoying Ibiki's unfortunate situation.

"Don't worry Scarface I'll probably be sleep the whole time in here anyway." Sakura takes a seat beside a guy with spiky hair pulled back into an ponytail he was also asleep. She liked the kid already Sakura looked around the classroom from the looks of it freshmen through seniors was in the class.

The pinkette drowns out Ibiki by putting her headphones in and pressing play on her iPhone she was listening to Coldplay Sky Full of Stars. After a couple of minutes Sakura was now asleep just like the other kid.

An hour goes by and a book was slammed down on their 2 person desk which wakes the two up. They looked around and saw they were the only two in class after looking around they notice Ibiki glaring daggers at them.

Sakura gets up and stretch a bit all while stifling a yawn. "Man was that a great nap right pineapple head?" The spiky haired teen stood up also cracking his back he glanced lazily at Sakura. "The name's Shikamaru. Sakura" Sakura raises her eyebrows.

"Ino wouldn't stop talking about you." Sakura laughs making her way out of the door. "So that Blondie is one of your friends?" Shikamaru also walks towards the door. "Unfortunately yeah. That troublesome girl is my girlfriend."

"Poor baby." Sakura grins they were walking side by side to their next class which so happen to be in the same direction.

"it's not that bad though we are on the verge of breaking up." Shika didn't know why he was telling a girl who he just met this but he felt like he could true her.

"Seriously? Why?" Shikamaru simply shrugs.

"We aren't really compatible and we fight alot." Sakura nods her head completely understanding. "Well that happens in a lot I relationships so don't it might be rough but later you'll understand that you made the right decision and I'm not just saying this cause I hate her. You two just don't fit right together." The bell rings signaling tardy.

Sakura sigh, "will I ever be on time to any of my classes today?"

Shikamaru yawns stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We could skip." Sakura face lights up like a kid in a candy store, but as quick as it came it disappears.

"Naw I probably shouldn't skip classes on my first day here." Shikamaru nods.

"What's your next class?" Sakura pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and hands it to him.

"We have the same class. Kurenai is pretty cool, but she won't let you sleep like Ibiki." Sakura smiles she was pretty much replenished so she didn't mind.

They both arrived at the door to classroom 130 pre calculus. Shikamaru slowly turns the door knob and walls straight to his seat leaving Sakura to deal with the questioning looks. _'Great thanks for leaving me hanging Shika I'm going to definitely get you back for that.'_

Sakura snaps her head to the teacher not getting a good look at the students in the class. _'Alright Sakura just smile and greet the teacher.' _Sakura forces a big grin on her face which ended up looking like a grimace.

"Hmm so you're the famous Sakura I've been hearing about." Kurenai says with a small smile on her face.

"Depends what are the saying about me." Sakura puts her hands behind her head with a smirk on her face.

Kurenai's small smile turns into a large one. "I like you why don't you introduce yourself to the people who don't know you yet." Sakura nods.

"My name's Sakura Haruno." A hand goes up Sakura already knew what was coming up. "Yes this is my natural hair." The hand slowly goes down.

"Alright then Sakura welcome to pre-calculus take a seat anywhere you like." Kurenai could tell that this school was going to get alot more interesting.

Sakura nods and takes a seat beside a beautiful girl with pale purple eyes that had no pupils she seemed shy too.

Shikamaru was sitting right in front of her so what does she do punch him in the arm. Shikamaru yelps in pain and turns around with a questioning look. Sakura grins evilly at him they just met and they were already communicating with just looks at each other. "Hey why did you punch my boyfriend?!" _'Damn. I didn't even notice her sitting there.' _Sakura sighs and reluctantly turn to face the blonde. "It's none of your business."

Before Ino could go on a full rant Kurenai interrupts her. "Yamanaka is there something you want to say to the class before I send you off to detention?" Ino shakes her head no probably praying that she doesn't have to go to detention with Anko. A few people laughs at her including Sakura. Kurenai once again starts teaching Sakura could feel almost everyone's eyes on her which was starting to annoy her.

"Ok class why don't you guys pair up with someone to solve these problems." Kurenai says with a smile.

_'Shit! I have no friends!' _Sakura was about to bang her head on the desk when someone taps her shoulder. She looks to see the blonde from her English class with a huge earsplitting grin.

"Hey I know we started off wrong but I want you to be my partner." Sakura looks at him curiously if there is one thing she knows about high school students it's that they don't forgive and forget so of course she was on her toes.

People were staring at them it was like a western dual who would fire first. "Well since I have no one else to work with sure why not." Naruto sits down beside her not noticing the girl beside her.

Kurenai holds out a paper to them and they both reach out for it their hands mistakenly touching each other. They both felt the spark and was looking at each other with shock. Sakura snaps out of her trance first and takes the paper and writes her name on the paper using Naruto's pencil. She didn't bring one since she was not expecting to even do work today.

"Uh maybe I should do 5 and you do five." Naruto wasn't looking at her not wanting her to see the blush on his face. Sakura nods.

40 minutes later they were done for the rest of the class they had free time.

"So Sakura uh you seem like a cool girl and I want to apologize for earlier." Sakura stops texting whoever she was texting and looks at the blushing blonde. _'Why is he blushing.'_

"Um ok I guess I should apologize too Itachi often told me I come off as a bitch." Naruto nods.

"I know we could hangout at Itachi's party so we could get to know each other better." Sakura was shocked.

"You're going to Itachi's party?" Naruto nods with a big grin on his face he leans back attempting to look cool.

"Have you ever been to one of Itachi's parties before?" Naruto shakes his head no with a weird look on his face.

"Itachi's parties aren't like any regular old party-" before she could continue she was cut off by Ino.

"What do you mean Itachi's parties aren't like regular parties?!" Sakura sighs they were going to the party having no idea what they were getting into.

"Itachi throws a party at least 3 times a year and you would be lucky to even get in. Itachi's parties are always crashed at 3:00am by the police and over half of the people there get caught by them and sent to jail. The party is so intense that you'll have the scent of weed on you for a week and it's most likely you'll get stupid wasted. People don't care where they have sex and beware the food. So are you guys still going to the party?" Sakura asked sitting back in her chair looking at the people staring at her."

"Hey teme is this true?" Naruto asks Sasuke who just simply nod.

Naruto wasn't sure whether he wanted to go or not she was right the party was going to be so intense. Kiba and Ino looked like they were second guessing on going. "Hey as long as you're there it won't matter you'll warn us and give us tips right?" Sakura looked at him like he was stupid or better yet high.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Naruto then turns to face her he takes her hand in both of his.

"Please Sakura-Chan I'm begging you. I want to experience this." Sakura and everyone was shocked his friends were shocked since he called her Sakura-chan and Sakura because he's touching her. Sakura looked from her hand to his eyes that was calling out to her for help.

Sakura sighs, _'this school is making me soft.' _

"Fine you and whoever is going to the party meet me at this address." She takes his pencil and rips a piece of paper and writes down her address and phone number. "Come at 9:00 tonight." The bell rings and Sakura hands him the piece of paper. "One more thing you owe me one." She walks out of the classroom not even glancing back at them. She saw Gaara leaning against a locker.

"You know people are going to think we are dating if you're just standing there waiting for me. How did you know I was in this class anyway?" Gaara shrugs and walks up to her.

"I saw you and Nara walking to this class." Sakura raises an eyebrow then smirks.

"Were you stalking me?" Gaara eyes widen slightly and starts walking away. Sakura was amused she was laughing at him.

"You know it's ok to be stalking me Gaara just don't do it after school." Sakura was laughing even harder when she saw the small blush on his face it was so cute.

"I wasn't stalking you I was skipping and I just so happen to see you two walk to class." Sakura had a smirk on her face. _'Yeah right.'_

"Ok Gaara whatever you say so where's the cafeteria?" Gaara points in a random direction so she guessed that it was in that direction.

They arrived at some double doors that had cafeteria on it. Gaara opens the door and walks in along with her. "Wow."

Xxxxx

Naruto was internally happy that he managed to not only get her phone number but also score a "date" with her. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but he was really attracted to her. He spent last class zoned out thinking about her, the way she looked, and carried herself. When he touched her hand he felt a spark between them and he knew she felt it too. His friends were all staring at him he didn't even realize he had a huge grin and a daze look on his face.

"Hold on! I know that look anywhere you have a crush on her!" Ino yells snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Dude I understand she's sexy and all but are you sure you can handle her?" This time it was Kiba who spoke up. Kiba couldn't lie to himself but he had his eyes on her since he first saw her.

The other people at the table was Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

"She's not really that troublesome." Shikamaru could understand why Naruto would have a crush on the pinkette, she was fun, outgoing, and pretty.

"What the hell you mean she's not really that troublesome?! She's so annoying with that huge forehead of hers. She's always trying to act tough I bet she doesn't even know Itachi. Right Sasuke?!" Sasuke glares at her he did not want to get involved into the conversation.

"She's actually like family we kind of grew apart when she started hanging out with Itachi more then me." Kiba then starts laughing earning a glare from Sasuke.

"So you were jealous that she wanted to hang out with your brother more then you." Kiba laughed harder even Naruto started chuckling a little.

"Aww come on Sasuke you have to admit it is pretty funny." Choji says in between mouthfuls' of food.

Sasuke was so angry he stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Look what you idiots did you made Sasuke angry." Ino says also getting up and storming away.

Everyone else looks at Shikamaru expecting him to get up and go comfort the blonde but, he didn't. "I've been thinking about breaking up with her and Sakura gave me some words of wisdom that had me thinking." Everyone was shocked they had fights, but they always made up everyone thought they were doing great. "S-Shikamaru-san wh-what words of w-wisdom?" Hinata asks timidly.

"She said that it might be rough but, later we'll understand that it was the right decision and we didn't fit together." Shikamaru gets up and leaves he needed a smoke.

"Wow Ino will be devastated." Naruto says not wanting his friends to break up he knew that if Ino found out that Sakura was pretty much the reason they broke up she'll want to kill Sakura.

Naruto looked around the cafeteria and saw out the window Sakura Gaara and Shikamaru!? They were all smoking a cigarette and slightly laughing.

Naruto sighs and gets up and dumps his tray ignoring the questioning look. He walked to the courtyard where they sat.

"Wassup Blondie?" Sakura says putting out her cigarette.

"Nun much so this is where you scurried off to Shika." Shikamaru shrugs shifting on the bench. Gaara was also on the bench but, sitting on the other side with Sakura sitting on the table.

"What brings you out here Naruto? You don't look like the type to smoke." Sakura passes the lighter to Shikamaru who had his hand out.

"Yeah well I don't but, like I said earlier I'm willing to try experience it." Sakura smiles and Naruto could of sworn his heart stopped when he saw it. It wasn't like her other smiles or smirks it was a sweet sincere smile.

She handed him a cigarette which he put in his mouth. She lit it up and watch him start couching. "Exhale baka." He does and smoke comes out of his mouth.

Everyone starts laughing at him but the only laugh he heard was hers.

Sakura was like a drug and he was hooked on it.

**Author notes: This is the start where Sakura starts changing him but not on purpose. He starts changing so he could fit in with her type of lifestyle. Everyone who becomes friends with her will change I'm not spoiling who will change though but I guess you guys can guess who or not.**

**Yes I know another story but this one is really interesting to me and I really want to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**RxR**

* * *

**Party Drama**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were outside laughing and chatting with Shikamaru occasionally joining in and Gaara smirks and smart remarks.

The bell rings and the next to last class of the day is next.

"Maybe this time I'll be on time to my next class." Sakura gets up and stretch.

"I could walk you to your next class Sakura-chan." Naruto gets up from his seat next to Shika. Sakura shrugs not really caring and walks away with Naruto following close behind.

Shikamaru sighs and puts out his cigarette. "Those two." Gaara nods.

"You skipping?" Shikamaru asks Gaara who shakes his head.

They both leave and head to their designated class.

Xxx

"What's your next class anyway?" Naruto puts his hands behind his head glancing at Sakura.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Chemistry." Naruto gives her a confused look.

"With Orochimaru?" Sakura simply nods Naruto narrows his eyes. _'Why isn't she talking that much?'_

"Look Naruto I got to go. Don't forget 9:00 sharp." She runs off dodging people who were in her way.

"Naruto." Naruto whips around and sighs in relief that it was just his best friend Sasuke.

"What's up Sasuke?" Sasuke hn and walks closer to him with a strange look on his face.

"Naruto don't get involved with her." Naruto's eyes flash from confusion to anger to confusion again. "Why?" He simply asks.

"You may not know her but I do she's bad news and don't go to the party tonight it gets rough." Sasuke walks away with his hands in his pockets trying to look cool. Naruto was about to run after the smug Uchiha, but the bell rings before he could move. "Shit! I'm late." Naruto takes off to the opposite direction Sasuke went.

Xxx

Sakura walks into a classroom with different sizes of test tubes with different colors of liquids in it. Sakura sighs. _'This class should be fun.' _

"Ahh, look class we have a new students." Sakura turned towards the black long haired pale teacher as soon as she saw him she cringed. _'What the hell is up with the long hair. Is he gay?'_

"You've got to be shitting me." She simply says with a bored look on her face. Sakura's emerald orbs observe every student in the classroom ignoring the weird teacher. She sees no faces she knew which was just fine with her.

"You can have a seat anywhere you want." Sakura walks up the stairs and sits beside a girl with four puffy ponytails in her head.

"Hey, I'm Temari." The blonde says holding out her hand for a shake which Sakura ignores. Temari narrows her eyes at how rude the pinkette was being.

"Wow rude. Great." She says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." Sakura puts on her headphones and starts listening to some of Ashes Remain songs.

Before she knew it class was over and it was finally her last class which she was a hundred percent sure she was going to dread.

**Health**.

Sakura walks into the class right before the bell rang to her luck she silently fist pump in the air. The class was looking at her like she was stupid or better yet crazy. She saw that everyone she met and talked to was in the class plus more.

Sakura clears her throat feeling really awkward. "Why hello Sakura I've heard from hime that you would be in this class." Sakura could have sworn her heart stopped when she heard the voice of the biggest pervert she ever met.

"Pervy fucking sage," Sakura growled out as she saw the pervy smile and blush on his face.

"Does she know everyone or something?" Ino whispers to Shikamaru who was watching her like a hawk.

"Now Sakura no need to use profanity." Sakura glared holes in his head it was so intense that he could feel it.

"Hah she calls you pervy sage too." Jiraiya throws a piece of chalk at the annoying blonde blue eyed boy.

"I can't believe baa-chan let you teach health too." Sakura walks away from the hurt looking white haired man to find a seat. She takes a seat in the back where no one sit it was pretty bad seat if your eyes were bad.

"So cruel. Anyway class we're starting a new lesson it's my favorite one." He grabs a piece of chalk and begins writing in big letters what they were learning.

On the board was Sex-ed.

"After this you'll have a nice long project that will count half of your grade for the semester." Everyone groans the most opened pervert teacher known to mankind was teaching them about sex who wouldn't groan.

Sakura for the second time of the day was banging her head on the desk until a note was slid on her desk. She unfolds the paper and reads it.

_Hi Sakura-chan :P_

Sakura knew instantly who sent it she wouldn't admit it, but she secretly liked the way he called her Sakura-chan. She glances at the blonde who was facing the board. She didn't even notice him sitting in front of her till now. She shrugs and writes back she wasn't into the whole passing note thing.

_Hey, Naruto text me instead the passing note thing is so elementary school_.

She passes the note back to the blonde who took it without even looking at her by attempting to stretch. A minute later her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

_You sounded really stuck up you wrote so elementary. This is Naruto, by the way._

Sakura rolls her eyes and saves his number in her phone.

_Are you making fun of the way I write? :(_

Naruto receives the text and laughs a little bit.

_No way Sakura-chan I would never make fun of you. T^T_

_Yeah yeah yeah flattery gets you nowhere baka :P_

_Lol ok it was worth a try _

_Yeah, why did you start passing that note anyway_

_I was bored and wanted to talk to the most awesome girl I know ;)_

_Lol I already know that now pay attention I'm going to take a nap._

_Yes ma'am sweet dreams Sakura-chan_

They stopped texting each other and Sakura did indeed go to sleep.

Xxx

Finally, it was time to go home and all the tortured souls was finally free until the next day.

"You guys still going to the party?" Naruto asked his friends.

"You see Naruto about that I have, uh something to do tonight, sorry." Kiba coughs nervously, he never actually smoked weed and if the party got even a small smell of weed on him he'll never get off punishment. Naruto turns his gaze to the other blonde. She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I forgot I have something to do too." Shikamaru sighed, his girlfriend was so happy about going earlier now she was chickening out. Naruto sweat drops his friends suggested it and weren't even going.

"Seriously, you guys wanted to go so bad now you're not even going!" Naruto was angry he couldn't believe they were doing this to him some friends.

"Look Naruto you should know that parents don't want us coming home at 3:00 in the morning." Kiba realizes what he said and tried to apologize but was cut off by Naruto.

"I see cause I don't have fucking parents I wouldn't know how that's like, right?!" Naruto dryly laughs and walks off stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata was about to run off after him, but Shikamaru stopped her from going by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him time I know exactly where he's going." Everyone gives him a confused look.

"Where?" Ino mumbles.

Shikamaru ignores the question and walks away, probably home. "Shikamaru! Where is he going?!" Ino was upset that her boyfriend was ignoring her. 'Dammit Shika.'

Xxxx

"Some friends. I wonder what Sakura-Chan is doing right now." Naruto facepalm. 'Why can't I get her out of my mind? Do I really like her?' Naruto was getting frustrated he felt like he was hooked on her.

Naruto takes out his phone and scrolls through his contacts and finds the name he was looking for. The name in his contact was just Sakura. Just staring at the name was making him feel some type of way. He decides to just change her name to poison. He then click her name and select the option to text.

_Hey gorgeous._

As soon as he sends the text he realize what he just typed and started overreacting. 'What the hell?! Why had I just text that? I'm dead, she's going to kill me.' Naruto walked into his apartment and threw his phone on his bed along with his body.

He was dreading her reply.

Xxx

With Sakura

After school Sakura went straight to her best guy friend's mansion. She knocked on the door and waited believe it or not patiently for the door to open. The door was opened by a guy with long black hair that was in a pony tail his obsidian black eyes looked into her soul and let her in. "Geez, what's with the look?" Sakura goes straight to the kitchen and opens the fridge and grabs a carton of milk and drinks out of it.

She sets her phone down on the counter and puts the milk back into the refrigerator. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sakura smirks.

"Too many for me to care." Sakura noticed her phone flash telling her she had a text. She didn't feel like looking at the text right then.

"Hmm, how was school?" Sakura glares at Itachi. "Fan fucking tastic. You could of told me your little brother was there." Itachi shrugs, not really seeing the problem.

"Oh, you must of forgot me and Sasuke use to be best friends!" She shouts now angry she angry picks up her phone and unlocks it and goes to her messages. 'Naruto texted me?'

Sakura pulls up the message and could almost feel a blush spread on her face. Almost. And Itachi noticed it.

"Don't tell me it's one of those guys who wants to fuck you so bad. I don't even know why you gave them your number." Sakura snaps out of her shock and glares at Itachi.

"I'm a 17 year old girl with sexual needs Itachi. You don't hear me saying anything when you're fucking some random chick." Itachi nods. "So who was it?"

"This guy I met at school."

"Name."

"Naruto Uzumaki. He just texted hey beautiful." Itachi was smirking at her indifferent attitude he knew her better than she knew herself.

"You're interested in him and you both just met." Itachi chuckles at the pinkette.

"Oh shut the hell up Itachi might I remind you what happened the other day." Itachi scoffs.

"He didn't even mean to touch it." Sakura narrows her eyes dangerously at the Uchiha who was pouring himself some pinnacle and cranberry.

"Hey his hands made contact with my ass which is automatically a ass whooping in my book, whether he meant it or not." Sakura pouts.

"You shot him in the arm how is that whooping someone's ass?"

"I'll shoot you next time Itachi. How does that sound." Sakura goes back to her phone and text the blonde back.

Lmao are you Uzumaki trying to put the moves on me?

Itachi sips his drink while observing his pink haired friend. "So Itachi how's Deidara's arm?" Sakura was trying to hide her grin but was failing badly.

"Well, if you must know he won't be able to work." Sakura rolls her eyes knowing what work they really did.

"Please work my ass. Smuggling and producing drugs isn't close to an occupation if you guys get caught you'll never see daylight." Itachi smiled slightly, 'still naive.'

"Silly Saku if I remember correctly, you wanted to work with us." Sakura laughs aloud.

"Seriously Itachi I was just a kid, I didn't even know what you meant."

_Sorry Sakura-chan I don't know why I sent that it just felt right plz don't be angry._

Sakura smiles at the text the blonde sent her. He amused her too easily.

_Relax, it's fine, but I do want to know why you decided to text me._

Xxx

Naruto has been texting Sakura for a while until she asks the question he wanted to know.

_I honestly don't know it's just fun talking to you. :)_

_Lol, I'll talk to you later Naruto don't be late._

_Kk_

Naruto was on cloud nine, he knew just from being around her for a day she could be harshly blunt. Which means that she was being truthful or else she would of told him she wasn't interested in him at all. Hell, she even reminded him about the party and to go to her home.

Naruto gasp. 'What the hell am I doing just sitting here I got to look for something to wear.' Naruto's phone vibrate and he answers it seeing that it was Shikamaru.

"Talk to me." Naruto says with a sly smirk he always wanted to say that to someone when he answers the phone.

"Naruto are you still going to the party?" Shikamaru sounded as bored as he could be.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Naruto was unsure where the conversation was going.

"Good cause I'm going to." Naruto was silent for what seemed like forever until Shikamaru starts talking again.

"Yeah, I know lazy Shikamaru going to a legendary party, but I don't trust you going by yourself... No offense."

"Hey! Sakura-chan is going to and beside would Ino seriously let you go?" Naruto heard Shikamaru sighs on the other line.

"I meant what I said earlier Naruto about breaking up. Besides, I can't leave you and that troublesome woman alone." Naruto grumbles something about messing up his groove or something like that he didn't really care.

"Fine just come to my house before 9:00." Shikamaru hmms and then hangs up.

This is going to be a long night, but Naruto was ready for it.

Xxx

It was 9:00 and Naruto and Shikamaru arrived at the address that was on the paper.

Naruto wore some jeans with a pair of white and red shoes and a red jacket since it was sort of cold out. Shikamaru wore a green polo shirt with shorts and black shoes.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Shikamaru blew out a breath of smoke as some ashes fell off of the cigarette.

"Yeah it's an apartment and this is the right door." Naruto knocks on a door that read 4C it opened and revealed a slender pink haired girl. She wore a red tube top with a jean jacket on and short shorts with fishnet under it. And a pair of high tops.

"Well well well speak of the devil." Sakura steps aside and let them both come inside.

"You look amazing Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned bright and big that she could of sworn it was going to spilt his face.

"Please, I already know come I'll introduce you to an associate." Sakura walks away with them both following behind her close.

"Saku-chan you know you're in love with me." A long haired blonde sat on the couch rolling paper up on the table.

"This is Deidara our ride to the party." Naruto walks up to him and examine him seeing if he was a threat.

"So you're the blonde that Saku-chan mentioned." Deidara glares hard at him trying to kill him by just looking at him. Naruto noticed the look and gave it right back to him tenfold.

"Would you guys grow up by the way Deidara that's Naruto and this is Shikamaru." Sakura pats the black haired teen hard on his back almost making him drop his cigarette.

"Can we go now this blonde is starting to creep me out. Naruto whines which cause Sakura to facepalm.

"Look, I will not be dealing with this bullshit tonight, so I advise you both to kiss and makeup, or some shit like that." Sakura saw that they weren't even trying to get along so she pulls out the big guns literally.

Sakura takes a gun out if her back pocket, but no one noticed it.

"Hmm, ok, I didn't think I'll be using this so soon tonight." Sakura lazily points the gun in between them both and fires. Seeing as she now has their attention she saw fear in both of their eyes which satisfied her.

Deidara gets on his knees with both his hand in a prayer like way. "Please don't shoot me in the arm again." Shikamaru and Naruto were beyond shocked and scared.

"Hold on you own a gun and you shot your own friend in the arm!?" Naruto was bewildered he was going to die being around her.

"Eh, we're more like associates." Sakura says casually she slips the gun back into her shorts.

"That's besides the point... You still shot him." Shikamaru says as calmly as possible.

"What are you even doing with a gun!?" Naruto buts in finally snapping out of his shock. Sakura just shrugs she walks to her kitchen and open the fridge and pulls out a six pack of beer.

"Why don't we start the night off with our first beer of the night." Deidara and Shikamaru was down but Naruto wasn't too sure. Besides, he wasn't much of a drinker anyway and Sakura saw his hesitation.

"It's fine Naruto if you don't want to drink." Deidara was snickering while Shikamaru just gave him an unsure look. It was weird how she wasn't even trying to convince him to drink, but he wanted to impress her.

Naruto takes a can of beer and crack it open. "Seriously Naruto you don't have to drink. Geez, what are you trying to prove." Sakura rolls her eyes when he chugs the whole can of beer down. Naruto felt the cool liquid go down his slightly parched throat. Naruto had a couple of beers before, but not enough to get him drunk just buzzed.

"Naruto since you're new at drinking I'm a hundred percent sure you're going to get drunk so let's go over the stages of getting drunk." Sakura pauses for another sip of beer.

"There are nine stages first stage is the first sip second stage the buzz third, the best friend fourth the song and dance fifth the hookup sixth The Relentless Party Mode seventh the hunger eighth the journey home and finally the last stage is the regret. The best stage ever." Naruto and Shikamaru knew she was being sarcastic about the ninth stage being the best.

"Hell, I'll probably get to stage nine tonight." Sakura says nonchalantly. Deidara agrees also.

"I'll probably get to stage five. Who knows." Shikamaru finishes up his drink and toss it in the trash can. Naruto felt so out of place he didn't know how much he could drink until he got to a certain stage.

"Next is the 3 stages of smoking weed. The first stage is the buzz second is the high third is stoned. Pretty straight forward." Naruto nods unsure how to reply.

"Don't forget to tell him to stay away from the white stuff." Deidara speaks up from the living room.

"Rrright. Don't touch snort taste the crack, aka cocaine." Naruto and Shikamaru exchange glances.

"One more thing before we leave I can't guarantee where you might wake up tomorrow hell you might not even make it to school." Sakura looks at them both seriously as if they were going on a mission that could cost them their lives.

Deidara gets up from the couch, "can we go now?" Sakura nods and puts her can in the air like she was about to make a toast.

"To us, getting fucked up." She swallowed the rest and toss it into the overflowing trash can.

"I got a bad feeling about tonight." Naruto mumbles.

Xxx

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Deidara pulled up to the party around 11:00. They decided not to be too early getting there so they fooled around at McDonalds.

Naruto looked out of the window and saw over 400 people outside of the house, making out or getting drunk he even caught some having sex. He couldn't help but imagine how the inside looked or the backyard. He saw flashing lights and could hear loud music coming from the inside of the house uh mansion.

"Well ladies, let's get fucked up." Sakura had a devious smirk and got out of the passenger side and walked to the party.

"Hey, are you fucktards going to get out or be pussies and stay here." Deidara turns off the car and also gets out and walks away. Shikamaru and Naruto nod at each other and both get out of the car.

"So much for not ditching us." Shikamaru says while looking around for his pink haired classmate.

"Hey crybaby I didn't know you came to these types of parties I would think they were too troublesome for you." Shikamaru turns around and sees a familiar dirty blonde haired teen. "Temari, what a joy seeing you here." Sarcasm was inking out of his tone he observed what she had on, a dark pair of skinny jeans with a spaghetti strap top that was dark blue and dark blue pumps. He had to admit she looked damn good.

"Like what you see I don't think your girlfriend would like you looking at another woman like that." Shikamaru ignores that comment. He looks around a bit, noticing Naruto was not behind him. "Shit!"

"Lose something or someone." Temari was smirking at the spikey haired teen who was looking around frantically.

'Dammit Naruto where are you?'

Xxx

Naruto walks into the house and was instantly hit by the smell of marijuana sex and liquor. Naruto coughed slightly and attempted to wave the smoke away, but that proves fatal.

Red cups were everywhere on the floor people were grinding against each other dry humping passed out having sex or chatting. Naruto wandered around a bit looking for the pinkette. Naruto almost gave up until he catches a glimpse of pink going into the kitchen.

So he pushes his way through the large group of people until he was finally at the entrance to the kitchen. He was not prepared for what was on the other side. Some random female was on the counter getting something that looked like salt from her cleavage. The female had a lime in her mouth also. Naruto looks around the kitchen to find Sakura, but she wasn't in there. 'Fuck! Where could she be?' Naruto storms out of the kitchen angrily pushing roughly through drunk and high people.

Naruto was about to head upstairs until something caught his eye. He walks over closer to a familiar cold chuckle coming from a corner of the mansion.

Sitting on a couch with arms over two female's shoulders was Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto walks over to the smug Uchiha. Naruto thought about the stages of being drunk and noticed he looked like he was at about stage five.

"Well well is this why you didn't want me to come to this party." Naruto was highly amused at the face his best friend was giving him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growls. 'Hmm, maybe he wasn't on stage five yet.'

"Having fun what else." Naruto was smirking devilishly at him. "Hey Sasuke have you seen Sakura-chan?" Sasuke angrily gets up and starts pushing the blonde in another direction while following him.

They were now I another kitchen with snacks all over the counter and in bowls. "Is your mind incapable of processing things or are you just plain stupid." Sasuke said.

"Look, I'm just looking around for Sakura-chan if you aren't going to help me then this conversation is over." Naruto walks to the door ignoring the Uchiha calling his name.

Naruto then saw Deidara flirting with two girls. He wasn't comfortable going over there and interrupting but he had no choice.

"Hey Deidara," Naruto yells over top the loud music. "Have you seen Sakura." Deidara glares at Naruto as if he killed his best friend. Deidara eyes dart over to a random location Naruto didn't know whether he just wanted him to go or not.

It wasn't like Naruto had much of a lead anyway. "Hey sexy have a drink." One of the girls Deidara was flirting with says passing him a mixed drink. Naruto looks down at the cup and to Deidara. He wasn't sure who to trust. "Drink up sexy. Don't be a pussy."

Now if there was one thing Naruto hated more than being called a loser, it was being called a pussy. So what did he do he drank, took that shit to the head like a starved animal. The girl passes him another cup and pretty soon he was buzzed. "Thanks for the drinks I got to find someone." He pushes through the crowd of people, and behold, he was awarded with a glass door that led to a large backyard with a pool. He slips through the door not before grabbing a beer though.

Sipping occasionally he found Sakura talking with a bunch of guys. He noticed the way those guys looked at her and maybe it was the alcohol, but he felt a bit possessive of her. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto scowls and slightly growls at the guys looking at him.

"Naruto." Sakura could tell he had a couple drinks and noticed his eyes turn dark, almost red and he didn't add chan to her name.

Finish with the drink, he tosses it aside and takes Sakura's drink much to her surprise. "Uhh, Naruto I don't think you're ready for that drink."

Naruto shoots her a strange look before downing the drink quickly. The other guys start laughing at him when he freezes up suddenly.

"Man Sakura where did you meet this loser?" Sakura facepalm she wasn't into the babysitting shit and didn't plan on starting.

"Shut the hell up." Sakura rubs her head the guys laughing was getting on her nerves and with Naruto still frozen like that they weren't letting up.

Sakura was angry pure anger the annoying laughing brought up nothing but memories. She felt like something in her gut that laid hidden for a while was going to awaken. She closed her blurry eyes the laughter sounded far away yet close at the same time.

Sakura turns to her right and punch the "leader of the pack" hard in the jaw possibly breaking it she wasn't sure. What she was sure about being the anger the unadulterated anger.

So she kicks another guy in the balls with all her might cause him to crumble into a crying heap. He possibly was not going to be able to have children in the future. Her foot comes up to another guys face, knocking him back as he stumbles back, she drops down and does a sweep kick. At that moment Naruto snaps out of frozen like state to see Sakura hit the last guy standing in the stomach and an uppercut. Sakura was breathing heavily as the adrenaline left her. A group had gathered around her and the guys hooting and hollering. Once she was calm enough, she walks over to the leader who was holding his jaw and groaning.

Sakura bends down to look at him closely she had a bored look on her face. "When I tell you to shut the hell up you should listen next time." Sakura gets up and walks away ignoring someone calling her name.

Someone roughly yanks her shoulder so she was facing them. She cocked her fist back ready to connect it with someone's face that was until she realize who it was.

"Naruto you could of got seriously hurt and who the hell told you to drink my drank." Naruto flashed her a huge grin that could of lit up the world.

"Sorry Sakura -chan speaking of drank what the fuck was in that drank?" Naruto pouts slightly which was extremely adorable.

"Look, just don't do it again."

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto points out.

"Argh, you're impossible."

"I've noticed that your gun is missing." Sakura immediately goes tense before she remembered what happened to her gun.

"Itachi got it." She begins walking away, but Naruto grabs her wrist and pulls her back to her surprise.

"I've been looking all over for you and now that I found you I'm not letting you out of my sight." Sakura would of took him seriously if he didn't have that stupid ass grin on his face.

"Naruto, I think it's time for me to set things straight." Sakura snatches her arm out of his grip. "I only just met you today and I stand by not touching me unless you want to end up like those guys over there." Sakura pokes his chest hard as she glares up at him. "And I don't know where you get this idea that you control me from but lose it ASAP."

"Damn Sakura you didn't have to shit on his fantasies like that. Especially since he has such a big crush on you." Sakura damn near face faulted when she turned around and saw her ex boyfriend Sasori.

"Great this day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**AN: Man after rereading this chapter I just loved Itachi and Sakura's interaction. Is Naruto coming off as desperate and possessive, then good cause that's what I want it to come off as. Also, Sakura's drink was alcohol and weed mixed Naruto's body wasn't used to it and froze for a minute. Shikatema or shikaino I'm pretty much stuck between those two ships. Oh, and Itachi and Deidara's job well, let's just say the slang term is called trapping look it up on urban dictionary. I'm trying to make this story as fucked up as possible so more to come. You guys I've been really updating a lot my secret agent story is going to get an update soon too so check that out and my The Pink Haired Anbu has been already updated. I'm still holding off on A Killer Born so follow those stories and review. Also, if you have any idea's for this story let me know.**

**RXR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**RxR**

* * *

**Triple Ds drugs, drama, drinking**

* * *

"Sasori what are you doing here?" Sakura turns around slowly with a weird grin on her face. While Naruto just stares cautiously at the red haired.

"Now Sakura I think we've dated long enough to get pass fake smiles." Sakura crooked smile turns into an angry scowl.

"Besides, do you think I would miss this party and miss seeing you." Naruto glared and growled at the smug guy. Sasori snaps his head to Naruto when he heard the growl. Sasori shoots a glare right back at him the tension was so thick that you could cut it.

"Sakura, who is this anyway don't tell me you already moved on I was hoping we could get back together. " Sakura grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him behind her. Naruto was shocked at first, but soon got used to it.

"Sakura-chan, did you seriously date that douche. If you did, you could do so much better." Naruto grinned as he started daydreaming about him being that "so much better".

Sakura turns her head slightly, her eyes looking over his features. Sakura flashed him an amused smirk that he never noticed. "Who exactly is so much better? You?" Naruto face flush and only deepened with color when she started laughing.

"Wha-what!? Well, if you think I am remember you said it." Naruto looks around attempting to avoid her emerald eyes.

"Your an ass you know you were thinking that baka!?" Sakura noticed they were holding each others hand. 'He must not have noticed.' Sakura snatches her hand away and turned back around much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Where are we going Sakura-chan?"

Without looking at him she answers his question. "To the private jacuzzi." Naruto mind automatically showed dirty images of her and him.

Once there Naruto immediately deflated when he heard voices near the jacuzzi. "You didn't think we were going to be alone, did you?" An evil glint in her eyes and a sly smirk.

Naruto groans and facepalm, _'this woman is going to kill me.'_

"Hey guys pass the stuff." Around the jacuzzi was Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko.

"Sakura, I told you not to bring anyone here." Sakura sits in one of the lawn chairs.

"Relax Itachi he's cool. Everyone this is Naruto, Naruto everyone." Sakura grins from ear to ear Naruto observe the trio he never met before. He noticed that no one was actually in the jacuzzi so he wondered what they were doing.

Itachi tosses something over towards Sakura which she quickly opens. He saw her face light up like a Christmas tree.

In the bag was the newest thing they were selling and she was going to be the first one to try it.

"Holy shit steamroller pipes!? Is it already ready for use." Itachi nods his head, amused at the 17 year old. Sakura puts the object in her mouth and takes a lighter out of her pocket and light the tobacco up. She puts her finger over the hole on the other end of the pipe and allow smoke to fill the pipe up. Sakura inhales, then blows it out.

"That's good shit I already feel high as a bitch." Sakura passes the pipe to the blonde who decided to sit in the other chair near her. Naruto looks at her as if she's lost her mind. For a minute he thought the steamroller pipe messed her up.

"Just try it baka." Sakura takes a shot of vodka and pours her another and down that one too. "You should really slow down Sakura. Didn't you say you wanted to quit smoking." The red haired who had his hair covering his eyes says.

"You try seeing your annoying ass ex and not drink until your unconscious. Sakura turns her gaze over to her new friend if she can even call him that. "Well Naruto are you going to do it or pussy out?" The other three people stare at him with blank looks.

Naruto sighed and does what he saw Sakura doing earlier. He didn't want to embarrass himself like earlier. The smoke came out of his mouth.

"Woow." Naruto just stared out at the large mansion the lights blending into each other.

"How do you feel?" The orange haired man named Yahiko asks.

"Surprisingly, I feel very horny." Everyone laughs at the blonde even the usually stoic Uchiha. The ice was finally broken to Naruto's relief he passed it to his best friend's brother. Sakura poured him some vodka into a disposable shot glass. She was convinced they should celebrate his first time smoking tobacco.

It was now 2:30 and they were all stoned and drunk each at a different stage. Since Naruto was new to drinking, he was drunk quicker then they. He was on stage eight which was the journey home. Sakura was at stage six. Itachi was at stage 6 as well while Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were at the fourth stage embarrassing their selves. They attempted to sing frozen, let it go. Keyword attempted.

Sakura stumbles to her feet, she walks over to the half asleep blonde. "Hey -hic- let's go -hic- find Dei and -hic- Shika." Sakura slaps the blonde to fully awaken him. Naruto was so fucked up, he didn't even complete or even punctuating his sentences. Sakura helps him up to his feet and tries not to let the blonde fall down.

Sakura tosses his arm over her shoulder and holds him tightly. They both stumble away from the Jacuzzi, giving one last farewell to Sakura's friends. Instead of walking through the still crowded house she decides to go around the house. Sakura has to admit she dropped him a couple times, but she always picked him back up. Finally, they made it to the car, according to Sakura it was the correct one.

"You both look like shit." Shikamaru stood there with disheveled hair and glitter all over his face and his clothes were also wrinkled. "Look at -hic- you." Sakura leans Naruto against the car.

"I think Deidara kept the door unlocked here, let me help you." Shikamaru opens the unlocked the car door and tries to put Naruto in. Every attempt they made at putting the blonde in the car he would hit his head each time. "Just -hic- shove him in." That was exactly what he Shikamaru did shove the blonde inside of the some odd reason Naruto started laughing.

"Hey guys I hope one of you guys know how to drive because I'm super fucked up." Deidara chuckles walking up from behind them with a large grin. Shikamaru sighs, knowing he was going to be the designated driver for the night. "Just get in." He mutters. Deidara walks over to the passenger side while Sakura sits in the back seat.

"That party was so great."

Xxxx

Beep beep beep

A pink haired teen groaned and roll out of bed to the floor. It did not help her hangover either. Sakura sits up and glance at the clock she pulls herself up. Standing on wobbly legs, she stumbled into the bathroom and puke her guts out. After about 10 minutes she opens her medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol. She puts two pills into her mouth and dips down to drink the water from the bathroom tap. She turns on the shower to hot and hops right in before it could warm up she immediately regretted her decision. Outside of the apartment you could hear a loud scream echo down the halls.

Sakura was finally dressed, she glanced into the mirror her bloodshot eyes. She was extremely late for school and her phone was probably filled with missed calls from Tsunade. She wasn't in the mood to hear her principle's shit at 10:00 in the morning. Sakura picked up her phone and noticed she had a few texts from her friends. Which she ignores.

Walking out the door slapping on some sunglasses and attempting to not fall to sleep while standing up. She makes her way to school everything from last night was coming back to her and her throat was extremely parched.

Sakura finally arrives at the school and practically threw herself at the water fountain. She glances down at her schedule and noticed she had Asuma's class today since it was even.

_**Sakura's schedule:**_

_**(O)(E)English 101- Kakashi**_

_**(O) Psychology - Ibiki**_

_**(E)Government and Politics- Asuma**_

_**(O)Pre-calculus - Kurenai**_

_**Lunch**_

_**(E)Gym- Gai**_

_**(O) Chemistry - Orochimaru**_

_**(E)Japanese History- Anko**_

_**(O)(E)Health- Jiraiya**_

Sakura opens the door as late as she could possibly be. Asuma looked like a pretty laid back teacher to her luck. She scans the classroom for anyone she knew. Gaara Shikamaru and Naruto were all in the class. She saw how exhausted Naruto and Shikamaru looked with far circles under their eyes and red eyes.

"Ahh Sakura welcome to Government and Politics you're a little late and you aren't allowed to wear sunglasses in school." Sakura walks up to his desk and leans in to whisper something.

"Look between me and you under these sunglasses are possibly the worst thing you'll ever see in your life so let's just let it slide." Sakura leans back and tries to pull off her puppy dog face that not even Itachi can resist. Asuma sighs mumbling under his breath that he needs a smoke. "Fine take a seat in any empty seat." Sakura smirks and walks to the row her new companions sat they even saved her a seat.

"Hey guys." Sakura yawns out taking the seat between Naruto and Gaara while Shikamaru sat at Naruto's other side. Naruto groans out his greeting he looked worse than she ever did on her first time.

"Congratulations Naruto you completed all the stages in everything." Sakura smirk turns into an evil grin when he glares up at her from where his head rested on the table.

"You guys went to the party I couldn't make it." Gaara says.

Sakura just simply waves him off. "It's fine Gaara we had fun right Naruto." Naruto mumbles something under his breath which they never caught.

"Did you take any Tylenol this morning?" Naruto shakes his head no causing Sakura to facepalm.

"Dumb ass why wouldn't you!?" Sakura whispers harshly.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep over here." Shikamaru mutters cracking one of his reddened eyes open.

"Yo Shikamaru, I've been meaning to ask you, did you go up to stage 5 last night?" Shikamaru freezes up at the pinkette's accusing.

Bring bring

Shikamaru gets up so fast that he was just a blur. Naruto groans louder than before at the loud noises. She almost felt bad for getting him high and drunk.

Almost.

Sakura walks out of the classroom and hears her name being called to go to the office. She sighs, knowing why she was being called to the office. Sakura noticed the weird looks she was getting on her way to her class. _'Never seen someone wear sunglasses before.'_ Sakura walks into the office and was greeted by Tsunade's assistant.

"You guys rang." Shizune nods her head and allows Sakura to go to the principal office. "Oi baa-chan!"

Tsunade looks at her with a stern look that had Sakura squirms slightly. "Why were you late and not answering my calls?" Tsunade stands up and closes the blinds behind her.

"I would of been even later if I answered your calls." Sakura gave Tsunade a Cheshire grin. Which only made Tsunade even angrier.

"Why were you late?" Sakura knew she couldn't tell Tsunade that she was fucked up last night and overslept. So what does she do lie her ass off.

"I had to help my neighbor out this morning she's extremely sick and have two kids. Poor her." Sakura lies right through her teeth and for a minute she thought it had worked.

"You should of known that excuse doesn't work for me Kakashi has used every excuse you could possibly come up with. I can see you don't want to tell me so next time you are late to school again you're going to juvenile. Remember the deal Sakura." Sakura sighs and nods her head and gets up to leave, but before she could escape Tsunade stopped her.

"One more thing, why the hell are you wearing sunglasses in the building." Sakura says a quick goodbye and leaves the office quickly. With that little talk she was now late to lunch.

X

"Shika Naruto where were you two in English!" Naruto and Shikamaru both cringe and sit down. Everyone gasps at how horrible the two look.

"What the hell happened to you two!?" Naruto decides not to even reply to the question.

"The party last night." Everyone once again gasps and barrage them with questions.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata shyly asks him from her spot beside him.

"How was it?" Kiba cuts in.

"I'll admit though Sakura-chan got me super fucked up it was fun her friends were entertaining when drunk and high." Naruto chuckles slightly. He noticed everyone at the table was quiet.

"Naruto you did drugs?" Naruto shrugs, he noticed a head of pink walk into the cafeteria with a scowl on her face. She walks out of the cafeteria to the place she occupied yesterday. Naruto stands up and yawns. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Shikamaru also stands up and follows behind him.

"What the hell did they seriously ditch us for pinkie?" Kiba voices.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shika?" Everyone nods their head and points to the window. Sitting there at one of the tables was Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and even Sasuke while Sakura lies down on the table.

"She just arrived at this school and already she has the most popular guys worshipping the ground she walks on." Ino was seething with rage she storms away from her friends to the little group.

X

"So what brings you out here Sasgay?" Sakura could feel his glare on her and hear snickering.

"I want to have a chat with you." Sakura sits up on the table and nods her head.

"Is Itachi still in the Akatsuki business?" Sakura nods her head yes. Naruto knew what they were referring to hell the Akatsuki leaders, even asked if he wanted to get into the business.(they were super drunk.) Shikamaru and Gaara was the only ones who didn't know what they were talking about.

"Are you in the Akatsuki?" Silence envelopes the area. Just as she was about to answer his question Ino interrupts them.

"Shikamaru Nara! What are you doing out here!?" Shikamaru sighs and pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking.

"Look Ino I think we should talk." Shikamaru gets up from his spot and takes her hand and pulls her with him inside the school.

"Answer the question." Sasuke says seriously.

Sakura grumbles something about Uchihas under her breath. "No I just hang with them, they're practically family." Sasuke nods his head.

"Why did you choose my brother over me?" Sakura literally choked on her spit at that question while Naruto burst out laughing and Gaara just stares at the Uchiha.

"Seriously Sasuke? Are you that butthurt about it?" Naruto says, laughing even louder, getting a few chuckles from Gaara. Sasuke does his signature Uchiha glare at the blonde.

"Do you really want to know Sasuke?" Naruto stops laughing when he sees the serious look on her face.

"Hold on, is there really a legitimate reason?" Sakura nods her head not even glancing his way her emerald pools were only on onyx pools.

"Simple you always thought you was better than everyone and people had to worship you or some shit. Besides Itachi was cool and understood me." Sasuke glares at the ground angry at her and him.

X

"What is it Shika?" Ino asks, worried about him.

"Ino I'm not sure how to tell you this, but here goes nothing. I'm breaking up with you." Ino's face was blank as she processed the information Shikamaru gave her.

"Is it because of Sakura?" Shikamaru looks at her in shock.

"What!? No, it's just we're not really compatible." Now Shikamaru wasn't dumb in fact, he was probably the smartest and the laziest guy in the school. When he sensed anger he knew when to back up and leave.

"You don't have to lie Shikamaru, I know you have feelings for that bitch. Ever since you and Naruto met her you both have been distant from us your real friends. I'll show you who is better." Ino storms off to the direction Sakura was.

Sighing Shikamaru pulls out another cancer stick and light it up after a good smoke he goes after Ino.

X

"Oi bitch!" Sakura turns her head to the fuming Blonde. She looks pass Ino and saw Shikamaru walking to them.

"You what did you tell Shikamaru!?" Ino was only an inch from her face spotting on her face.

"Ino I told you it has nothing to do with Sakura. Why do you insist that the reason I'm breaking up with you is because of Sakura?" Shikamaru shoots Sakura an apologetic look which she just waves off.

"Because! What other reason could it possibly be." Sakura looks at the heartbroken girl with an impassive look as she started sobbing.

"Blondie... Don't start crying in front of me like that. Instead of making assumptions why don't you completely listen to Shika next time. I guess that was another reason why he broke up with you." Ino throws a punch at Sakura rage inking out of her. Sakura ducks under the punch and twist her arm behind her back. "Call it what you want, but whining and crying won't change anything." Sakura punches Ino away from her and walks away stuffing her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting Sakura to be so mean about it." Shikamaru grabs a hold of Ino's hand and takes her to the bathroom so she can fix herself.

Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell. It was almost everyone's favorite class of the day Gym and they were going to play volleyball too.

X

Sakura walks into the Gym with her usual don't fuck with me aura. She was pissed she wanted to so badly punch that pig in her face but she just couldn't. Was it the look on Shika's face or was it the fact that if Tsunade found out her ass was history. She wasn't sure.

Sakura was looking down at the ground not even caring who she bumped into. When she finally looks up, she was face to face with the weirdest sight in a while.

"My name Is Rock Lee I promise to protect you with my life and youthful soul. Will you be my girlfriend beautiful cherry blossom?" Sakura blinks once, then twice as she attempted to register what just happened. I'm here for two days and already I have a love confession.' Sakura looked down at the type of clothing the bowl hair cut guy was wearing. She was immediately repulsed by the hideous green jumpsuit and leg warmers. "Look caterpillar eyebrows I'm not in the mood to deal with a creep like you."

"But Sakura-chan-"

"No buts... Wait, how did you know my name I never even told you it." Sakura looks at Lee with eyes full of suspicion.

"You're the talk of the school being the only person with pink hair." Lee says with hearts in his eyes.

"What exactly are they saying." Sakura was actually curious as to what they were saying.

"How sexy and cool you are every man's dream girl including mine." Sakura turns around she finds herself staring up one of Naruto's friends Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura turns back to Lee with a bored look on her face. "Is that what they're really saying?" Lee nods his head enthusiastically.

"Kiba right?" Kiba had a sly smirk on his face and gets into her personal space.

"Depends who's asking?" Sakura rolls her eyes and cross her arms.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. So do I have my own fan club like Sasgay?" This time Sakura was smirking. Kiba caught her licking her lips sexily as she runs her finger down his chest. Even through his shirt he could feel Sakura's heated touch practically burning him.

He now knew why Naruto and Shikamaru wanted to hang with her so much. Hell, he now wanted to hang out with her, she was so charismatic. "Uh, guys?" Sakura winks at him and walks away while swaying her hips. She was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. She had him literally drooling like a dog.

"Ahh a new student to our youthful, class." Sakura laughter died down when she saw the teacher pretty much a grown version of Lee.

"Tenten why don't you help our new friend here get her a uniform." A girl with two buns on her head lead her to the girls locker room and a closet with equipment in it. Tenten rummages through a box and finally picks out a green and white gym uniform.

"Here you go a medium they all run very small. We're convinced that Jiraiya-sensei picked these out." Sakura takes the clothes and examine it the short were small and the shirt looked like it was going to be tight.

"Wow, this must be the guys favorite part of the day." Tenten laughs, she walks out of the closet and starts changing her clothes.

X

"Naruto plllleeeeaaasssseeee. I need her number." Naruto changes his shirt while attempting to ignore Kiba.

"Why the hell do you want Sakura's phone number so bad?" Naruto was not a happy camper at the moment. He saw the whole flirting charade and knew it was a joke, but couldn't help but get upset.

"Dude, if I hit that I would be a god at this school are you going to do this solid for me man please. I'm on my knees." Kiba actually gets on his knees and begs showing how desperate he was.

Naruto shuts the locker with his clothes in it and storms out of the locker room with the other guys following. The first thing his eyes was glued to was his new pink haired friend.

Now the school uniform could make the ugliest person look good, that's how sexy it was but when a girl as sexy as Sakura slaps it on it makes a guy have dirty thoughts and his little friend in his pants awaken. Uncomfortably trying to be free from their cage called boxers.

Sakura shorts stopped at her mid thigh hugging her ass. Everyone who ever looked at Sakura's ass knew it was the perfect size. It was like her pale, hairless legs went on for eternity. The gods must of gifted her with the perfect body for seducing men. Since her shirt showed her stomach and made her perky breast look even perkier. Everyone noticed another thing that most teens didn't have it was a tattoo of a red cloud. That made her look even cooler the tattoo was located on her hip above where her shorts were.

"Holy shit please let the gods bless me with a one way ticket to that ass." Kiba mutters low enough so only the guys can hear him.

The guys stared at her the whole time Gai was talking about their plan for the day. "Alright everyone, let's start picking teams what about girls vs boys?" Everyone shrugs, not really caring they just wanted to start.

"Alright 5 on 5."

On the guys team was Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. On the girls team was Ino who cleaned herself up, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, and Sakura.

"Alright ladies, if we want to win this game, then we're going to pour blood, sweat, and determination in this. Maybe this time we are going to beat them." Tenten tries to give them a little pep talk but they weren't really listening. Tenten sighs every year they always lose to the guys and did a favor for them. It was sometimes very embarrassing and she didn't want to go through it again. "What's the point Tenten we're going to lose and besides, I don't want to work with the likes of her." Ino points her finger in Sakura's face and was close to having them be broken.

"Alright, listen get your sorry asses in gear if we lose this I'll never forgive you all." The girl named Karin scoffs she was busy looking at her nails instead of meeting Sakura's glare. "Please with the guys staring at you as if you're a goddess we can easily win by distracting them." An evil grin spread on Sakura's face as an evil idea came to mind. The other girls saw the grin and quickly took a step back from her.

"Are you girls ready to lose or what?" Sasuke tosses the ball from one hand to the other attempting to show off.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm not going easy on you girls." Sakura rolls her eyes and flick them off.

"Get into formation." Sakura angrily whispers behind her the boys were serving first. In case you didn't know Sakura is extremely competitive.

Sakura smirks as she starts her plan to win the game. The first step to embarrass boys is to untie her hair from its ponytail. As she does this her cotton candy hair cascade down her back and shoulder. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at each and every single guy with have lidded eye with a mischievous and seductive look in them.

"Shall we begin boys?"

**AN: I'm addicted to making Sakura such a bad girl. Help me. Anyway, so Sakura has an Akatsuki tattoo. Why? When she told Sasuke that she isn't in Akatsuki. Why does Sasuke care whether she's in it or not? Why is Kiba so thirsty!? Lol but seriously, I think I over sexualize Sakura with that description of her in that uniform. I know what you guys are thinking more Narusaku I know I know.**

**Back on topic, I want Sakura to have a female friend but don't know who it should be? I've made her come in contact with all the girls before gym except Karin so it could go either way.**

**One more thing I do not do any of these drugs or drink. I go to a very bad high school besides internet has all the answers.**

**This chapter is shorter than the other ones, unfortunately I wanted to hurry this up so I can finally put out chapter two of special agents whatever. And currently working on the pink haired anbu captain.**

**Please Review I would hate to not get any reviews for my hard work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**RxR**

* * *

**Dreams like no other**

* * *

Kiba served the ball it went over the net towards Hinata. Hinata hits it up, but it wasn't enough to make it over the net. So, since Sakura was in front of the net she jumps up and spikes the ball. Scoring a point for the girls. The guys stared at Sakura, who was wearing the most cocky smile ever.

This time it was Tenten's turn to serve. It went back and forth for a while until Karin missed the ball and gave the boys a point. "Tch hope you're ready to lose today." Neji a guy who she has never met before says while smirking.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see won't we?" Sakura gives him her own smirk.

After a while the girls lose by two points.

The 5 guys walk up to the girls and starts bragging about how great they are.

"You girls never even had a chance." Naruto laughs loudly, which rewarded him a kick in the shins by Sakura.

"So what's this little deal I'm hearing about." Sakura notices the boys face light up and the girls face darken.

"Usually we tell you girls to do something for us-" Kiba started, but was cut off by an angry Ino.

"And it's usually perverted." The guys look at each other with straight faces having a silent conversation with each other.

"You have to do whatever we want you to do for a week" A long silence went by as the girls attempted to process what Sasuke just said.

"Hell no!" Everyone except for Hinata says.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Kiba grinned and eyed Sakura with a heated look as he imagined the things he could do to her. Which went unnoticed by Sakura herself and Naruto.

"Ok we'll do it. I'm a woman of my word... Sometimes." When they were about done talking about how the whole thing was going down. Gai said it was time to go and get dressed.

Xxxxxx

In the guys locker room they were talking about what they were going to make the girls do and who have who first. "We should at least let the girls decide who they want to follow orders from first." Naruto says with a serious look on his face.

"You're just saying that so Sakura could pick you first since you're closer to her!" Kiba rages he got closer to the blonde's face literally spitting his words in his face.

"Why does it matter if she picks me first or not I'm thinking about all the girls not just Sakura-chan!" Naruto spits back.

"Right and I don't have a boner from imagining Sakura with no clothes on." Kiba didn't realize what he said for a minute but it caught up to him. A silence comes over the guys who stopped everything they were doing to stare at the poor guy.

They understood him, but saying it out loud was a little too far. "Um, ok didn't need to know that." The guys agree with Naruto and continues during what they were doing before Kiba said anything to embarrass himself.

"So what happens if the girls pick the same guy then." Sasuke was leaning against the locker with his arms crossed and his obsidian black eyes looking into cerulean. Almost everyone in the whole school knew that Hinata Hyuga had the biggest crush on Naruto except for him so they were a hundred percent sure that she was going to pick him first. Then again, they knew that the closest person to Sakura at this school was Naruto and it's only been a day since they met.

When the bell finally rings everyone met up with each other in front of the gym. "Well ladies what's up?" Sakura crosses her arms as she waited for them to say something.

"We've decided to start tomorrow and you ladies choose who you want to take orders from on the first day."

"Well, I chooooosssseee Sasuke-kunnnn." Ino says happily as she was happy with her choice. There was definitely going to be drama over that between her and Karin.

Next was Tenten, who choose Neji then came Sakura. The rest of the available guys were cautious and nervous except for Shikamaru of course who was just bored. "Hmm Shika." Naruto and Kiba fall to the ground from the shock but quickly recover. "Wha- why him!?" Naruto says with an upset look on his face. Sakura's answer to the question was, "I don't want to cockblock." Yep Sakura found out about Hinata's obsessive crush from Tenten. And that's putting it in a nice way.

It was now Hinata's turn and she was trying desperately to get out Naruto's name while at the same time trying not to faint. "Oh for fuck sakes she chooses you Naruto and Karin you'll be dealing with Kiba done see you guys."

Sakura walks away to her next class, not even looking back, but she heard running behind her. Once the footsteps stop running and starts walking, she glances to her left and see Tenten with a friendly smile. "So you're the famous Sakura." Tenten says to herself more than to Sakura.

"Uh, the one and only?" Sakura was unsure of whether it was a good thing or a bad thing but considered it being both.

"Yep, according to Ino, you're the biggest bitch she has ever known, but I definitely don't see it." Sakura rubs the back of her head while laughing nervously.

"I guess some people can't handle my bluntness." Tenten nods, then scrunch up her face and starts smiling again. "Hey, why don't you join the volleyball team those were some amazing skills and we could use someone like you." Sakura looks at the brunette with an astonished look.

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter at the girl. "Seriously Tenten look I'm way to busy to be dealing with things like extracurricular activities." Tenten stops walking beside the pinkette Sakura noticed and without turning around she just waved goodbye.

X

Sakura was actually pretty early, according to her standards a minute before the bell rang. "So you're the new maggot that Kakashi has been complaining about."

Sakura only smiles at the purple haired woman. "So my name has been spreading around already." Anko grins at the fact that the troublemaker pinkette was in her class.

"Well, I would like to welcome you to Japan-"

Before Anko could finish she was interrupted by the class who was also welcoming only louder. Sakura raises a thin pink eyebrow at the creepy grins the students had on their faces. What really got her was the throbbing vein visible on Anko's forehead. Anko started yelling at her students with colorful language that could make Hidan's language seem good. (A/N: Don't want to spend much time in Anko's class.)

After that class was over some of the students were walking out sobbing. Sakura glanced at her phone as she walked out of the class. When she looks up, she saw her favorite blonde waiting for her. She wouldn't tell Deidara that though, since he would hate him even more than he already does. She thought it was safe to say that they were pretty much friends. According to Sakura's rules to be her friend you have to share a cigarette or a drank with her.

"Oi Baka. What's up?" Naruto leans more onto the locker with a tired look on his face.

"I'm really tired." Naruto finally says after a long pause.

"That's what happens when you get fucked up." Sakura smiles with no evil intentions behind it and Naruto thought this was the first time he ever saw her smile like that. It shocked him tremendously and also made his heart stop beating for a second.

"Come on baka let's go to Jiraiya's class." Naruto dumbly nods and follows after her. If he was in one of those cartoons he was sure that hearts would be in his eyes.

"So Naruto what are you going to do with Hinata?" Sakura glances back at the awestruck blonde who finally snapped out of his trance.

"I don't know I mean she's a nice quiet girl a little weird how she blushes so much around me." Sakura facepalms she hated getting into anyone else's business except hers but she sort of felt bad for Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to tell you this so you won't embarrass yourself tomorrow... Hinata has a huge crush on you." Naruto stops walking and quickly turns to Sakura with an indescribable face expression.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Sakura shakes her head no. Naruto looked down into her emerald pools trying to detect if she was lying.

Naruto runs his hands through his untamable blonde locks as he thought about the new information he just received. "Do you not like her like that?" Sakura asks eyeing the blonde.

"Not really, I see her as just a friend." Naruto sees her hold out her books for him to take which sort of confused him a bit but still took them nonetheless.

"Good." Sakura says low enough for him not to hear. Before he could question what she said she quickly speaks up. "Uh, just let her down easily make her understand you're not interested." Naruto nods and they were finally at the class he was going to walk in but was stopped by Sakura. "Don't and I repeat don't lead her own."

"Thanks Sakura-chan for the advice what would I do without you." Naruto gives her a special grin that he wasn't sure even existed till she came to this school.

"Well, you made it so far so you're doing something right." Sakura and Naruto walks into the classroom and everyone was already sitting and talking to friends before the bell rang. Sakura takes her books away from Naruto and both walk to their seats.

The bell rings signaling if you're in the halls then you're late for class. At that moment everyone's favorite perv walks in with a the most pervy smile anyone has ever seen. "Hello class good morning I've decided to assign you all projects." Loud groans echoed around the room. "Now, now class I've decided to move it back some." This time it was cheers that the class gave.

"Yeah yeah yeah do whatever you want I need to finish my book." With a sly grin and a few giggles he just left them alone. Silence engulfs the classroom as confusion sets in.

"What just happened?" Naruto wonders.

"Free block!" A random person yells out and all hell breaks out. Guys play fighting people drawing and writing nasty things and words on the board and some were talking with each other loudly.

Sakura turns on her phones and started reading the texts she received when she first woke up.

_"I think I'm dead." ~Dei_

_"Hey :) " ~Sasori_

_"Meeting my place come ASAP" ~itachi_

Before Sakura could read any other texts she was tapped on the shoulder. "Sakura-chan it hurts to be ignored." Sakura barely gives the blonde the time of day as she goes back scrolling through her messages.

"Sakura-channnn." Naruto whines which finally caught her attention.

"Oh, Naruto what is it?" Sakura smile falls from her face. Naruto sweat drops at her bipolar behavior.

"Uh, is it me or is everyone sneaking glances over here." Sakura finally notices the heated looks people were giving them both.

This time it was Sakura's turn to sweat drop. "What the hell are you guys sneaking glances back here for?" Sakura sits back in her chair and rubs her forehead trying to ease the slowly approaching headache.

"Hey, uh Sakura-chan I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school." Sakura and everyone who looked at them could clearly see the red blush on his whiskered cheeks.

"Itachi wants to see me after school and what's up with the whiskers?" Sakura says finally noticing the whiskers which was pretty bad since she's been talking to him throughout the day.

Naruto scratches his cheeks with his pointing finger. "Uh, these are birth marks I usually hide them, but since I didn't have time to hide them their out." She could practically feel the vibes of insecurity coming off of him as if he was scared she wouldn't like them or something.

Sakura fully turns to him and set her phone down on the desk. She reaches out and touch them, her eyes were only focused on his face. The intensity of her look sent hot fire into the pit of his stomach it caused him to stiffen under her touch.

"They're cute and fit your face." Sakura smiles at him as her eyes look into his gorgeous cerulean eyes, she felt the tension leaves his body as she accepted them. She moves her other hand to his other cheek and starts pinching his cheeks.

"Ahh Sakura-chan that hurts." Sakura laughs at the blonde distress and she didn't stop pinching his cheeks.

"Tell you what, I'll see what Itachi wants, then I'll call you then we can hang out." Sakura let's go of his cheeks and gives him a small smile. Naruto grins back at her. He was running over scenarios of what could happen on their "date" well that's what he considered it.

"Oi new girl!" Sakura's smile fade and was replaced with a scowl. She and Naruto turns to the voice who was actually brave enough to even address her. A guy with brown hair and a thick built stood in front of their table giving her a primal look.

"What?" Sakura snaps.

"You me and a date tonight." Sakura rolls her eyes but soon her eyes sparked to life.

"Hmm, I don't know." She pretends to actually be considering his offer. Unfortunately Naruto didn't catch on at all which blew up in flames.

"Hell no me and Sakura-chan are supposed to be going out on a date!" Everyone in the school knew that Kankuro Sabuko was the definition of a male whore so it wasn't really that much if a shock when he asked Sakura out.

When Naruto shouted out the words he did all hell broke out in the class. Everyone ran up to their table with questions and anger. Sakura hit Naruto on the back of the head for his stupidity. "We are not going out and might hang out." She put extra emphasis on the word hang out just so they understood her. People started going back to what they were doing.

"What a relief your second day and you would of already had a boyfriend." Ino mutters keeping her glare on Sakura. Sakura honestly forgot that she was even in the class.

"Oh Blondy I didn't see you there." Ino glares at her with hatred and she grins back at her like they didn't just have a problem earlier.

"Pinky." Ino storms away and sits beside Hinata who she noticed was shyly glancing back at them with worry and a bit of jealousy.

"You're such a baka you know that right?" Naruto looks down in shame and nods his head.

X

"Don't forget Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells after the pink haired girl.

"I won't Naruto." Sakura says and continue to walk away from the school to Itachi's house.

Just as Naruto turned around, he was faced by a crowd of his guy friends. The looks on his friend's face was a mixture of confusion and shock. "Uh, hey?" That was the only intelligent thing that could come to his mind.

"Dude, what's happening here?" Kiba was the first one to say something like always.

"Yeah, since when have you been interested in anything besides pranks." Choji says in between munches on his favorite barbecue chips.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Naruto was about ten seconds away from walking away from his confusing friends.

"You and Sakura dobe." Sasuke snaps irritated at the dense blonde. Naruto mouth forms an o as he was at a loss of words.

"Was this why you wouldn't give me her number. Scared that I'll take her from you." A smirk was now on Kiba's face when the blonde's face started to turn red either from anger or embarrassment.

"I guess it's understandable both of them are really likeable people so when you mix two likeable people together they just click." If Naruto's mood could lighten up anymore it would.

"Ahh, shut up Shino don't get his hopes up." Naruto dangerously narrows his eyes at Kiba.

"I'm out of here." Naruto stuffs his hands in his pockets and was gone.

"Geez he can't take a joke nowadays."

X

"Narutoooo." The said person shifted a bit but didn't wake up.

"Come on baka wake up." Naruto opens one of his ocean blue eyes and comes face to face with emerald eyes. As if a jolt of lightning strikes him he was immediately awake.

"S-Sakura-chan what are you doing here!?" Naruto was in a panic the girl he had a crush on was in his room on his bed straddling his waist..

"You said you wanted to hang out right don't tell me you're regretting it now." Sakura moves away from his face and starts pouting. Which dare he say was the cutest thing he has ever seen. The room was dark, he realized he slept through the afternoon.

Sakura gets off of him and the bed, followed by Naruto. Naruto glances out the window in his small apartment. It was a full moon tonight.

Naruto turns around when he heard someone clear their throat. What really got him was the pink haired beauty wearing nothing but one of his shirts which was big on her it was just enough to cover her ass from view. He wasn't sure if she had panties on under the shirt or was just bare.

Questions started forming in his head like, if she was shaved and if she wasn't then would he see that she was a natural pinkette. It then hit the blonde that she was straddling him with possibly nothing on.

Blood dripped down from his nose and a perverted grin was stuck on his face. "Naruto." Her angelic voice snaps him from his thoughts going way to far.

Thinking with his rational mind, although that was hard with his little friend wide awake. "Sakura-chan why do you have my s-shirt on?" Really he could care less.

She didn't answer him and just walked closer to him with this predatory look on her face. A glint in her eyes told him something was going to happen unfortunately he didn't know whether it was good or bad. He was stunned when she grabbed his hand and put them on her hips. She leans in with half lidded eyes that was darker than normal and filled with lust.

"Saku-" Sakura puts a finger on his lips and hushes him.

Now Naruto wasn't stupid, he heard all the things people at school were saying specifically the guys. They thought dirty about her and after seeing her in that gym uniform she was the main thing occupying his mind. "Naruto I want you to touch me all over and kiss me." Naruto eyes widen as wide as humanly possible. Was he hearing things now maybe he was going crazy.

"I see the way you look at me." She slides her hands down his arms back to his hands which were still on her hips. She slid them down to her thighs passing over her firm round ass. She grips his hands tighter and slide them under the shirt so now he was feeling her soft smooth ass. Naruto didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late.

He squeezed her ass and she didn't have any panties on.

The moans she released almost made him cry right then and there. "Sakura-chan." Naruto choked out he wanted to so desperately kiss those plump lips of hers and she got the memo.

Sakura removes her hands from his and caress his cheeks before he knew it, their lips was on each other. Naruto was too stunned to do anything but soon he was kissing her back with so much passion. Naruto wanted more and more he was getting. He pushed his tongue through her soft pink lips and explore her moist cavern known as her mouth.

When he heard a long moan come from her he almost lost all self control but immediately got it back. Naruto separates from her lips after a whole minute making out and shoving his muscle down her throat.

Naruto lifts Sakura up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. He immediately felt the heat from her body flow into his crotch area. Naruto holds on tight to her and carries her to the bed. He wanted no had to see her naked. He had to touch, kiss, and suck on her full, firm and prominent nipples.

Just as he was lifting the shirt up a loud ringing echoed around the room. Naruto looks around confusingly as he tried to find the source of the noise. He gave up pretty quickly when he was reminded he had a beautiful woman under him ready for him to take her. When he looked back down, he noticed nothing was there but the ringing was and it wouldn't stop.

With a jolt Naruto shot up from the bed, panting hard with sweat covering his face and the most painful boner he ever had.

Naruto noticed he was wearing the same clothes from school and it was still daylight. The ringing was coming from his cell phone.

Naruto looked at the caller ID it said poison. He was having a mini panic attack, he literally just had a dream about fucking her a minute ago.

"Hello?" He did not mean for his voice to sound so husky and was afraid he'd scare her off.

"Hey baka." She says.

"Hey gorgeous." He heard laughing on the other line and got even more nervous.

"Is that your nickname for me?" Naruto "hmms" like he was thinking about it.

"Only if you want it to be." Naruto could still feel his boner and it only got harder when she said the words she said.

"I love it when you call me that it makes me feel... Heated." He was going to have to take the longest cold shower he has ever taken.

"Anyway, I'm done meeting with Itachi and I have time to spare." He was practically bouncing off the walls now.

"Ok, I'll come around in 30." Naruto's eyes trail down to the huge bulge in his pants. "Um, make it an hour." Sakura starts laughing again, which makes him panic. Did she know that I have a boner? Naruto thought to himself, he says a quick farewell and hung up.

"What is she doing to me!?"

**Xxx**

**A/N: This one I made short because I wanted to slap some sexy Narusaku in there. I'm new to the whole lemon writing my best topic of writing is angst and hurt and comfort. Unfortunately, it was just a dream.**

**So I've been thinking whether I want them to be together early in this story or later. Since their relationship isn't really the main plot of this story. I couldn't really decide on it so I put in some flirting, competition, and sexual tension.**

**Let me know which you want them together soon or later.**

**No Ino does not like Sasuke like that she's not a slut she still likes, maybe even love Shikamaru she's just using him as a distraction.**

**I also put in a little Tenten and Sakura interaction because of a review that wanted Tenten to be her female friend.**

**Keep voting though.**

**RxR**

**I'm going to take a break from this story so I can focus on my other story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**RxR**

* * *

**The boss of all bosses**

* * *

Sakura raises her knuckles to the door of Itachi Uchiha's mansion Aka Akatsuki HQ. The door opens to reveal one of the Akatsuki leaders Konan.

Akatsuki wasn't just a one area gang more like worldwide. Of course the police never really could figure out who was the man in charge. She only saw and spoke to him three times in her life and it was never a good chat.

Konan didn't say anything she just walked away silently telling Sakura to follow her. The main Akatsuki members were all sitting down on couches and love seats. The atmosphere was disturbingly tense and she knew why when she looked at the desk. More specifically the man behind it.

"Sakura so glad you could join us. How's the new school?" Madara Uchiha had a way with words he could either make your blood boil or he could make you bow down to his feet.

"Fucking Madara." Sakura turns her head to the other Uchiha in the room who was just sitting there drinking some damn tea.

"Teme." She knew Itachi heard her when he wouldn't look at her furious face. Her relationship with Itachi was that of siblings and she would admit she kissed him a few times but it didn't mean anything really. Who wouldn't want to kiss him.

"As great as it is seeing you Madara I have, uh homework to do." Sakura attempt to flee from the room and out of the house but some of the guards stood in front of the door.

The pinkette sighs and turns back around to Madara glaring daggers at the man. "What do you want Madara?"

Madara stands up from his chair and walks around the desk to her. "Must we always go through this Sakura?" At lightning speed Madara's fist connects with her stomach, making her spit up saliva and fall to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Those eyes of yours still hold defiance even after that hit." Madara then punches her in the face causing her to collapse on her side.

"You must think that this is a punishment, but it's not I'm just whipping Sakura into shape..." Madara lights up a cigar he puffs it a few times then continues. "I only want the best in Akatsuki." Madara then kicks her in the ribs with his clean and polished shoes. She refused to cry or yelp in pain for his pleasure. If she could, she would of stopped herself from gasping for air. Times like these she was reminded that no one actually cared for her at least enough for him to stop torturing her.

"I have a task for you Sakura." Sakura looks up at Madara who was smirking down at her. "A shipment of weapons is coming in tonight and I want you to personally get a specific weapon for Akatsuki."

Sakura burst out laughing, getting pity looks from the other Akatsuki members. "How many times do I have to tell you Madara. I'm. Not. In. The. Akatsuki. Or do I have to spell it out for you.' Sakura slowly lifts herself off of the floor. Before she could even look in his eyes a fist punched her in the face again, knocking her back on the floor.

She could feel something trickle down from her nose. Shaky hands go up to her nose and looks at the red substance on her fingers. He broke her nose.

Sakura could be defiant all she wanted, but she knew it wasn't going to get her very far. So she gave in... For now. "Just one question-

Sakura puts her hand over her bleeding nose. She could taste metallic and copper from her blood.

"Why do you need it?"

"Glad you see it my way. Gato and his men are causing quite an annoyance to our work in progress." Madara pulls out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and toss it to her.

"You might want to clean yourself up before you go meet that Uzumaki kid. One more thing Sakura I own you you are part of Akatsuki whether you want to be or not. Don't go against me again Sakura next time I won't be so gentle." The two men standing in front of the door opened it for him and followed behind him.

"Itachi tell Yahiko and Nagato that I will see them later on." Itachi nods and turns his cold onyx eyes to his friend. She was just staring at where Madara stood.

"Man was that intense. Sakura you got to stop upsetting him or else." Deidara looks down at his favorite pinkette and attempts to help her up but she just smacks his hand away from her.

Sakura gets up slowly, her emerald green eyes shielded by her pink locks. She held one hand to her nose and another on her bruised ribs and walked out of the mansion.

"Hmm, I think she's angry at us."

"No shit Deidara." Sasori snaps.

X

Sakura walked up the stairs to her apartment she unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. She had to suffer through the concerned and confused stares she received as she walked down the street and in the hospital. Sakura walks to the freezer and grabs an ice pack for her bruised ribs. She had a bandage over her nose. "I have really done it this time." Sakura glances at her phone that she set down on the coffee table when she walked in.

She picks up her iPhone and makes a call to her blonde friend.

"Hello?" He finally answers her and she could tell he just woke up from the sound of his voice.

"Hey baka." She says.

"Hey gorgeous."

Sakura wouldn't admit it to him, but she kind of liked when he called her gorgeous. She started laughing at the blonde once she compose herself, she begins speaking again.

"Is that your nickname for me?" She heard on the other line Naruto "hmm" like he was thinking about it.

"Only if you want it to be." Sakura hoped that Naruto knew he was playing with fire and she loved to burn.

"I love it when you call me that it makes me feel heated." Sakura says back trying her best to sound as seductive as possible.

"Anyway, I'm done meeting with Itachi and I have time to spare." Sakura's mood was once again crushed as she thought about what was going to happen at night. It wasn't like she never did missions for them, but never a mission that was the utmost importance.

"Ok, I'll come around in 30." She heard him pause and was going to ask what's wrong but he quickly speaks up.

"Um, make it an hour." Sakura starts laughing again, which she didn't mean to but he was an interesting guy. After farewells are given out they hang up.

An hour goes by and the sound of knocking rang in her ears. Sakura sets down a magazine she started looking at and went to answer the door. Standing on the other side with a huge grin on his face, but that soon disappears when he sees her holding an ice pack to her ribs and a bandage on her nose.

"Sakura-cha-" he started.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Sakura bright green eyes glaze over as if she was not present. She snaps out of it and quickly steps to the side and lets him in closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighs and knew she was avoiding the topic. "I bought a few movies that we could watch together." He hands over the stack of movies to her. Sakura then started grinning back at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Naruto nods eagerly, "Movie night!"

"I'll make popcorn you pick one and put it on." Naruto puts on the old movie Scarface it was one of his favorites. He settles down on the couch and waits for Sakura.

She comes back with a bowl full of buttery popcorn and a 8 pack of beer and some Pepsi. Naruto gives her a look and she doesn't notice it until she is settled down beside him with the popcorn in her hand.

"What?"

"Beer? Are you an alcoholic or something?" Naruto laughs which rewarded him a punch in the arm that causes him to wince.

"Shut up baka." Sakura turns her head away from him and pouts.

Naruto looks at her closely, his eyes kept wandering to the bandage. "You know you are still gorgeous even with that bandage on your nose."

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to the blonde. It was like they were on a date, but wasn't. Her feeling toward the blonde was there, but how strong they were she didn't know.

She gave him a small smile and started looking back at the movie not noticing the blonde still staring at her.

As the movie was closer to ending she didn't realize she was on the edge of her seat as Tony was shooting up the attackers.

Naruto was amused as her eyes shone with interest and delight. "Nooooo!" He turns his eyes back to the movie it was at the part where someone snuck up behind him and killed him. Sakura was on her knees in front of the TV hugging it.

Naruto starts laughing at the pinkette who just glares at him with anger in her eyes. "He was a jerk Sakura-chan he deserved to die after all the things he's done." Sakura lets go of the TV and sits back down beside him.

"Put in the next movie." She says begrudgingly which worried Naruto.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you Sakura-chan it was just my opinion." Sakura grabs a beer and chugs it down. If Sakura was being honest to herself she felt that she could connect to the movie in a weird strange way.

"It's fine just put in the next movie." Naruto sighs and put in the movie Interview.

Naruto wanted to cheer her up so he put in a funny movie.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura "hmms" not looking at him which of course hurt.

"What do you think Shikamaru is going to make you do tomorrow?" Sakura starts laughing at the thought that came to her.

"Probably go to the store and buy him some cigarettes." Naruto laughs and agrees with her wholeheartedly.

"I'm more worried about Kiba then Shika." Naruto stops laughing suddenly and stares up at the ceiling.

"Do do you like Kiba Sakura-chan?"

"or anyone." He mumbles the last part to himself hoping she didn't hear him.

"Eh, where is this all of a sudden coming from?" Naruto rub the back of his head with a crooked smile slightly nervous.

"Hmm, well I was just wondering if you know like like someone at school." Naruto looks away embarrassed and her gaze wasn't lessening it.

"Not really." Sakura knew what Naruto was doing and wasn't sure how to respond to him basically asking her if she liked him as more than a friend. The look of utter depression was on his face.

"Well, maybe I like this one guy, but I'm not sure if he likes me back and we just met." Naruto's dejected look lightens up a bit as he thought she was talking about him but he highly doubted it.

"Oh w-who?" He hesitated to ask the question and probably already knew the answer. 'Probably that teme Sasuke.'

Sakura slide even closer to the blonde to get her point across. She wasn't really sure if she really did feel like that for Naruto but she was willing to at least go out with him and see.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, looking into her eyes, seeing a certain spark in those emerald eyes. Sakura knew he was dense, but damn this was just ridiculous. If she scouted anymore near him she was going to end up in his lap.

"I don't understand." Sakura was beyond frustrated did he want her or not she was practically shooting signs at him and it was like he was dodging them repeatedly.

"Dammit Naruto." Sakura snatches the popcorn away from his hand and sets it on the coffee table. She throws one of her legs over his lap so she was now straddling him.

Her face was flushed from anger and embarrassment. While he just looked more confused and was blushing as red as a tomato.

It finally dawned on him that Sakura was talking about him and was straddling him. If possible his face flush even more red.

Sakura sighs, knowing she has to take the lead. "Naruto even though we just met I feel like I've known you for a while. Besides, it's fun to hang out with you." Sakura gives him a dazzling smile which could melt the coldest heart. He wasn't clueless about what's going on now, he was actually pretty happy hell enthusiastic.

Naruto looks into her eyes, trying to see if this was a joke or something maybe even another dream. When he couldn't find anything he slowly put his hands on her hips. "Sooo you're now my girlfriend?"

Sakura smirks, "only if you want me to be."

Naruto nods quickly not wanting to lose his chance. They stare into each others eyes for a good minute cerulean looking through emerald until finally they begin to lean forward. He gently cups her pinkish cheeks

Electricity shot through Sakura's body. It was a new feeling to her even when she was with Sasori or other guys they never made her feel like what the blonde was making her feel.

Naruto never noticed before, but he could see her freckles all on her cheeks. For a fleeting moment he admired how beautiful they made her look.

The tension and the heat became unbearable, Naruto's lips met Sakura's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current of heat waves running through her body. Sakura threw her arms around Naruto's neck as she lost herself in the kiss that oddly tasted of ramen not that she was complaining.

Naruto deepens the kiss. She began running her fingers through his soft wild blonde locks. Naruto runs his hand up and down her back getting a small moan in return. He could taste the beer on her lips and it only made him want more taste more.

Sakura felt something hard pressing against her ass and automatically knows what it is. Naruto breaks the kiss and begins kissing down her neck, biting and nipping leaving hickey marks in his wake. He was in a strange way claiming his territory. Sakura moans softly and before she could grab a hold of herself, she was grinding against his clothed member.

A growl escape pass his lips and next thing she knows she was under him with him hovering over her. He looks down at her with so much love that it almost scared her. "Sakura-chan I don't know how to control myself when I'm around you. You bring out the best and worst in me and that's why I-I L-"

Naruto was cut off by the sound of Sakura's phone ringing, playing Safetysuit find a way. Sakura reaches into her back pocket never taking her eyes off of him. Her breathing was heavy and so was his.

"Hello." Her heavy breathing stops suddenly when she recognizes the voice on the other end.

"It's time for your mission." Sakura does some hand signals telling Naruto to let her up. He does and Sakura stands up and goes into her room and shut the door.

"Itachi you have a nerve calling my phone." Sakura whispers angrily.

"Mhmm Madara wanted me to tell you where to go for the shipment." Sakura mentally curses.

"Where is it?"

"Konoha airport."

Sakura sighs, "Anything else?"

"Sakura be careful, we're actually stealing this from Gato." Itachi says calmly for some strange reason.

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me? Is Madara planning my death?"

"Relax you're just taking the reaper drone. It will be easy and you'll have the Akatsuki clear it for you. Sakura this is UAV. The official name of it is the General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper. I'll send you the picture when I hang up." Sakura was gaping at what she was told she had to do. She thought it was going to be a simple retrieve mission unfortunately it was more complicated than ever.

"Shit I'm going to die and I just got a boyfriend too." Sakura whines a little despite being sent to her death for a damn Unmanned aerial vehicle.

"You're dating someone?" Itachi sounded doubtful as if he didn't believe her or something.

"How soon can I start the task?" She says purposely ignoring his question.

"As soon as possible before Gato's plane takes off to Wave." Sakura looks at a clock on the wall it was 7:30pm and she was going to have to cancel.

"How the hell does Gato even have that isn't it only available to the ANBU?"

"Kabuto the one I've told you about is head of Konoha's weapons development. He's basically a double agent and I'm guessing Kabuto gave them the codes to get in and steal it."

Sakura could definitely feel a headache coming any minute, "and what happens if they find out Akatsuki just so happens to have the shit stuffed in the fucking basement along with other things we practically stole from under their noses?" Itachi was silent on the other line and she wasn't expecting him to say anything else unfortunately he did.

"Is it Uzumaki?" Sakura stumbles over her words as she tries to find what to say. Until she settles on just playing dumb.

"What are you talking about?" she takes a deep breath through her nose.

"Don't play dumb Sakura I know you better than you know yourself. So I'll just take it as a yes." Her silence confirmed his suspicions. She hated how easily that he could read her as if she was like an open book.

"Sakura I hope you know what you're doing. They're things that you have to hide from him and it might just be your relationship downfall... Secrets."

"I hear you Itachi and I especially heard you when I was getting my ass handed to me on a silver PLATTER." In case anyone couldn't tell she was still upset about what happened.

"Oh wait, you didn't say shit." Sakura spits out.

"Sakura you know I couldn't even if I wanted to." The way Itachi had been always so calm irritated her to a high degree. So what does she do hang up on him of course.

Sakura sits down on her bed with her head in her hands. She heard knocking on the other side of the door and was tempted not to open the door.

She opens the door and walks to her closet to pull out a pistol. She checks how much ammo she has. Naruto stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What's with the gun?" Sakura looks at him from the corner of her eye. She knew that deep down Itachi was right about about the Akatsuki being the downfall of their relationship, but she at least wanted to be happy for a little bit before her life went to hell. "Sakura-chan I don't want you to do this." Naruto walked closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto there are going to be some things that I just can't tell you and I don't want you to worry about it ok?" Naruto's eyes held an emotion she was so unfamiliar with was it worry desperation. No. It was love.

Sakura pecked Naruto and caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine." Sakura picked up the gun and examine it.

Naruto sighed, "Can you at least tell me who broke your nose?"

"Nope."

"Sakura-channnn." Naruto whines sounding like a little kid who didn't get his way.

Sakura laughs and turns back to her closet. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and kiss her collarbone. "I don't think I need anymore hickeys from you." She says and turns back around to face her blonde boyfriend, she wraps her arms around his neck and look into his eyes. "I got to go so are you staying here or leaving."

Naruto thinks about it for a little bit and his answer was, "Naw I got to go too, I guess." Sakura nods and was about to back up from him but Naruto just ended up pulling her closer.

"Goodbye kiss?" Sakura smirks and leans in the same time Naruto leans in and their lips meet together. Sakura was the first to pull away much to Naruto's disappointment as he was planning on deepening it.

"Now go. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto kisses her forehead and shocks her since nothing good ever came out of her forehead except one thing but that was a story that was never meant to be dug up ever.

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto leaves with a big ass grin on his face and a laughing Sakura.

Sakura's laughing stops when she hears the door close. Sakura looks into the mirror and touch her tender nose. Her eyes flash a dangerous green as she thought about what happened with her and Madara. "Damn him." She was aware that Madara being in town was going to drive her crazy. The pinkette runs her fingers across the bandage she was so angry hell furious. Sakura points the gun at her reflection and shoots it. She knew it was loud and none of her neighbors really cared to be honest.

Sakura puts the gun inside of her pants and pulls her shirt over it. She also throws on a black hoodie and puts the hood over her head.

I'm ready.

**x**

**A/N: I wasn't even planning on making this hell I was planning on a break. Unfortunately, I'm addicted to making a new chapter I guess.**

**I have my reasons for getting Naruto and Sakura together so quickly you'll just have to wait and find out along with what's going on with the bomb thing.**

**Yep, like I said in my author notes above, I decided to make NS happen. And those moments are just life. *fangirls* next chapter is the whole task. I love Madara but I just had to make him so mean.**

**I finished this a while ago along with the new chapter of Pink Haired Anbu I've just been busy with School.**

**x**

**6/18/15**

**Made some changes like when Itachi and Sakura were talking on the phone and corrected some misspelled words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Past events**

* * *

The cool night breeze flowed through her pink hair as she rode down the street on her motorcycle. Sakura often thought that wearing a helmet was important, but she still didn't, even after the cops tell her to wear one. Sakura increases her speed weaving her way through the space between cars and lanes. Most think that just because she's a girl she can't do things like shoot or ride motorcycles.

Sakura glances at the car beside her, it was pretty dirty and old looking and the guy in it was just as disgusting as the car. The man gave her looks that just creeped the hell out of her. He looked as if he was going to devour her in one gulp so Sakura increases her acceleration going over the speed limit.

She wasn't sure if Madara was hoping to get rid of her or test her. Sakura shifts her weight to the right and slows down. She didn't want to be in the Akatsuki, but then again, she was sort of already in Akatsuki. Sakura could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and wondered who was calling her. Sakura reaches into her back pocket and takes out the iPhone.

"What's up?"

"Sakura this is Sasuke we need to talk immediately."

"Look Sasuke I can't right now so just tell me over the phone."

"Fine I know you lied to me. I've spied on you." If Sakura didn't have her other hand on the handle of her motorcycle then she would of facepalmed.

"What makes you think that just because you spied on me. I told you Akatsuki is like family."

"Quit playing games Sakura you think I don't know."

"Sasuke quick question why are you so hell bent on whether I'm in Akatsuki or not? You seem obsessed." She could hear him take a deep breath.

"You were once my friend and I made a mistake of letting you go. I don't want to see you get hurt by associating with them." Sakura could hear the amount of emotion he put into the words he says to her. But she could care less.

"Sasuke I'm a big girl now I don't need you watching over me as if I can't take care of myself." Sakura noticed she was getting closer to her location so she brought the conversation to an end.

"I've been making my own decisions for a while now and no one is going to change that I got to go Sasuke." Before he could retort she hangs up her phone. Now thanks to him she was in a pissy mood.

The wind whipped through her pink tresses strands of the hair, slapping her face every time she turned on a street. The closer she got to her destination the tighter her grip became on the motorcycle handles. Her green eyes darken significantly as she replayed her mission through her mind.

Sakura slowed down next to an Akatsuki car. Sakura puts her hood back on to hide her pink hair.

"This mission is a little dangerous." Sakura crosses her arms, she already knew who was talking to her. Another blonde that liked to bother her all the time.

"I'm aware. Is everyone in position?"

"Yep, ready whenever you are. Do you want a smoke?" Sakura rejects it quickly she had said she was going to quit and that was what she was going to do.

"No, I don't need anything else in my system."

"Suit yourself. Hey, you're not still mad at us are you?" Sakura sighs she would rather start the mission, then talk about how she felt betrayed by them.

Sakura reluctantly gets off the motorcycle. "I'm ready to begin."

Deidara reaches for his phone and texts Sasori the A ok.

Sasori texts back that they just moved in and engaged in a battle with some of Gato's men.

"Now all you have to do is wait for the all clear signal." The shots of Ak47s going off along with smaller shots from pistols.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." Sakura's head snaps towards him silently wondering what his role in the mission was. Deidara noticed the disorientation clearly written on her face.

"We got to keep the plane grounded somehow right." He happily laughs finally getting out of the car with the signature Akatsuki jacket. The whole jacket was black with a red cloud outlined white on the back. At one point she practically begged Itachi to let her get a jacket, but that meant a commitment to the gang. She guessed that was one plus to being forced to join the awesome jacket.

She knew about everyone's position in the Akatsuki and if Deidara was in charge of making it stay here that meant explosions was due. That's when it finally hit her, "Wait a bomb! How the hell does that even work without blowing the plane to smithereens?"

"Relax Sakura, it's just a VBIED. Not too serious besides, it's on the ground next to the front wheel."

"Deidara-" Sakura says lowly, "what the hell is a VBIED!?"

"Vehicle-borne improvised explosive device. It was used for assassination, terrorism or guerrilla warfare. All I have to do is activate it since it's been upgraded since then." Deidara answers her question.

Deidara's face light up like a kid on Christmas day when talking about bombs. She never quite understood why he was so into bombs, maybe something in the past affected him somehow. Who knew?

"Just set the bomb off already." Deidara narrows his eyes dangerously while mumbling something she couldn't catch under his breath.

"Just try not to die." Sakura rolls her eyes and looks back to the plane. He activates the bomb and a small but noticeable blast goes off blowing up the wheel.

"Don't worry, I have a gun and years of combat I'll be fine Dei-chan." Deidara was visibly seething since she hasn't called him that in years.

"You little-" quickly dashing off to the plane with a large grin on her face she takes her gun out.

Cries of agony were getting closer and closer. She had one good minute to think about what she was diving head first into. Of course sixty seconds wasn't enough to think about what the mission was.

She unfortunately came to a conclusion about something. Itachi taught her all of the necessities to well survive out on the streets. Itachi created a perfect soldier for a gang. Itachi knew she never had a choice in the matter of whether she wanted to join the Akatsuki or not. Itachi slowly sapped up her youth when he started taking interest in her. Madara didn't just visit out of the blue for a hello. He didn't just give her the mission cause she was being defiant. He planned to give her the mission from the start to test her abilities. It was Itachi's long term mission to raise her change her into the perfect Akatsuki soldier. All those good times she had with the Akatsuki were fake they were her only friends. Where was she now?

**Flashback**

"_Hello Ita-kun! Is Sasuke-kun here!?" A little 6 year old pink haired girl was beaming at the older brother of the person she was asking for. _

_Itachi nods and opens the door wider for the girl to come in. From what his little brother said about the pinkette she was an orphan and they met at the park one day. His little brother wouldn't stop talking about her. She was in fact his only friend since he could be a little conceited at times._

_Itachi leads Sakura to the kitchen where his little brother and mother were. When Sasuke notices the girl his face immediately lightens up. Mikoto found it extremely cute when they interacted if she didn't know better she would think her little boy had a crush on the girl._

_Her husband Fugaku hated the little girl since she had often been with some cops. The Uchiha family was always up to no good. But of course that was another story for another day._

_"Good afternoon Mikoto-san." The girl mutters shyly hiding behind her eldest son's legs._

_She chuckles even after all the times she's been over she's always been shy and seemed to cling to Itachi._

_"Kaa-san! Can me and Sakura go to the park? Nii-san can watch us!" Sasuke says enthusiastically jumping up and down. _

_It seemed that the word park snapped Sakura out of shyness she was soon agreeing and begging. Mikoto looks at her eldest son who somehow got drafted to watch over them. She was convinced that he secretly liked watching over him. "Ok only if Itachi wants to go." _

_The kids turn their puppy dog eyes on Itachi who just sweat drops and nods._

')0('

_They reached the park in short time Sakura and Sasuke suggested playing hide and seek with Itachi looking for them. Itachi turns towards a tree and counts to 100. He could hear their footsteps going away._

_"99."_

_"100 here I come." Itachi turns and takes a quick look around the park. He already knew where they were but didn't want to spoil their fun just yet._

_"Itachi we got to talk."_

_"In the shade of the many trees_ _out walks a man with long black hair and black eyes. _

_The Uchiha family was always shady and dark. A mafia would be what you consider it._

_"Madara." Itachi was shocked it was known throughout the family that Madara disgraced the family name. He was filled with so much hatred it drove him mad._

_"I'm drafting you to be in my gang. I've been watching you Itachi I have many other people who have also decided to join. You'll be an important asset."_

_Itachi was shocked for a while since he did have his home life ahead of him. Hell, he was only in 8th grade. He was aware he was very smart his father often told him that._

_"Madara I'm going to have to reject your offer."_

_A sickening grin spreads on Madara's face almost making the Uchiha cringe. "You're mistaken, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."_

_Itachi was aware that if he made a single mistake in his next words that Madara would do something extremely drastic. "Recruiting a child Madara?" _

_"It was either you or your brother." Itachi's guard lowers at the thought of his brother being recruited._

_"I'll give you a deal Itachi. The girl. If you manage to get the girl qualified for the gang then I'll leave your brother alone." Madara grin widens, he could see him trying to come up with a solution. Finally, his shoulder relaxes and he hesitantly nods. _

_"Glad you see it my way, of course I'll take you under my wing and teach you everything I know and you'll pass it on to the girl over there. Consider this your first mission create a bond with the girl and she'll be easy to manipulate."_

_Madara took a couple steps back into the shade of the woods. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Itachi."_

_He knew that sometime in the future his decision was going to come back to get him._

_But if it meant protecting his little brother, he would do anything. He starts looking around for the children who kept their hiding places since he finished counting to 100. He found Sasuke first who "helped" him find Sakura._

_"Come on, it's getting late." Sasuke pouts and whines about not wanting to go home just yet._

_"How about we walk Sakura home then?" Sasuke nods enthusiastically, but Sakura looked a bit sad._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun Ita-kun. Obito-kun, Rin-chan, and Scarecrow-kun is picking me up today. We're going to Ichiraku ramen for dinner."_

_He nods, he knew who they were, they always visited Sakura at the orphanage. Itachi was convinced that sooner or later they were going to make it official and just adopt her. She was very charismatic even his mother wanted to adopt her, but was immediately shut down by his father._

_The trio walks towards the Uchiha home, but is stopped by three people in their early 20s._

_The guy was of course the one he knew most of all. His cousin Obito Uchiha. _

_Obito always wore goggles and was also considered a disappointment to the Uchiha name. Obito decided to join the police force which included betraying the family name. Obito had the usual Uchiha look onyx eyes and black hair._

_Next to him was his two friends and partners. The other guy had silver gravity defying hair and an amused look in his black eyes. Kakashi Hatake._

_To the left of Obito was a female with short brown hair and brown eyes that also shunned with amusement. Rin Nohara._

_Why they were amused was the pinkette to the left of him. She practically bounced over to them. They were like her family and he was going to rip them away from her._

_She made it look like she was going to go hug Obito but ran right pass him._

_"Scarecrow-kun!" Sakura cooed hugging Kakashi tightly._

_Obito had a happy look stuck on his face as he froze there with his arms out to hug the girl. Once he realized that the girl just dissed him for his rival he started sulking. _

_Rin laughed at the depressed look on his face. She saw how happy Kakashi gets when the little girl hugs him first. Obito was glaring daggers at the masked cop._

_"Aw, come on Saku-chan you always hug him first I should be your favorite by now." Obito whined making the girls giggle and Kakashi rolls his eyes. _

_"That's because she thinks I'm cool." Kakashi replies back causing a full argument between Obito and Kakashi. The Uchiha siblings and the two girls stood on the sidelines as they argued who Sakura's favorite was._

_Finally, she had enough and decided to put her input in it. "Come on Scarecrow-kun Obito-kun I like you guys equally. Besides Rin-chan is my favorite." The blank looks on their face turns into depressed looks._

_"So cruel." Obito says._

_"Indeed."_

_"Alright, now that that's settled let's go get some dinner from Ichiraku Ramen." Sakura grins largely up at Rin who was still laughing at her boys antics._

_"Bye Sasuke-kun bye Ita-kun!" Sakura yells as she walks away holding Rin's hand._

_"Bye Sakura!" Sasuke furiously waves at the disappearing girl_.

_X_

_At the small restaurant called Ichiraku ramen sat a group of four people. 3 young adults and a little girl eating happily. "Sakura we got presents for you since we won't be here for your birthday, we decided to give you your gifts early." Rin says with a small smile on her face._

_"And we decided since we're like a big happy family when we come back we'll adopt you." Sakura looks at each and everyone one of the adults with shock written on her face. _

_"R-really?" The nod from Kakashi confirmed it and she couldn't be happier. Tears stream down her cheeks at the thought of having an actual family._

_"Hey hey now kid don't start crying or you're- you're going to-to make me cry." Obito lifts his goggles and wipes his eyes claiming he got sand in them. Obito and Sakura hug each other and cry even more._

_"Come on you two we have to get to the presents." Obito blows his nose into a napkin disgusting other customers._

_"Here you go Sakura." Rin gives Sakura a box wrapped in red with a white stripe on it. She was so eager that she ripped the box apart._

_In the box was a red dress with a white ribbon tied around the dress. Another red ribbon was lying on top of it which confused her._

_Rin picks up the red ribbon with her left hand, her other hand goes under her hair covered forehead. "Don't ever feel bad about the way you look, your forehead is fine just the way it is. Don't hide it, embrace it Kami made you beautiful." Rin parts her hair and ties the ribbon holding back her hair. It was being used as a headband. _

_For the second time that day she was crying tears of joy. Rin smiled at her with so much love that it brought on a new feeling._

_The next person to give her a gift was Kakashi also known as Scarecrow. The square wrapped present was handed to her with so much care that it almost made her nervous to open. This time unwrapping the gift with care her efforts was rewarded with a brown picture frame. But what was inside of it made her choke on her own tears. It was a picture of the four of them huddled together to take a picture. It was the only picture they ever took together and that only made it that much special._

_"Whenever you get lonely just look at that picture." Everyone could tell that Kakashi was very uncomfortable so they didn't push it._

_"Thank you Scarecrow-kun." Sakura says sincerely._

_Last but not least was Obito who was grinning wide. Obito gives her a cherry blossom covered box. Opening it, all three of them was shocked at what was in the box. "Obito!" Rin cries out looking angrily at the now confused Uchiha._

_"W-what did I do wrong?"_

_"You're an idiot. What sane person gives a six year old girl a gun?" Sitting in the box was a DW RZ-10 pistol with ammo and under it looked like some gloves._

_"Relax, it's for a good cause you guys see where she stays she'll need it. There's sick people out there and I don't want anything like the first time we met happen again. I'll also teach her how to use it."_

_"That's fine and all but whose going to teach you?" Kakashi says, trying to ease the tension a bit by poking fun at Obito. The pinkette laughs loudly while Obito just gets mad. _

_"How can you guys just sit here and laugh when you just GAVE A GUN TO A LITTLE GIRL WHO COULD POSSIBLY HURT HERSELF." Rin says angrily._

_"Rin-chan you understand my reasoning right." Obito looks sadly at the furious girl she shakes her head slowly giving him a silent answer. _

_"Of all gifts why a gun Obito?" Obito looked down, he knew she was right and should maybe take it back and find something else._

_"Rin you and I both know that Obito had good reasons and I also believe that she should have it. we'll teach her how to use it tomorrow as a family."_

_"Kakashi-kun what if-"_

_"There's a lot of what ifs but we should just hope that none of them come true." Rin sighs feeling defeated._

_"Alright, you guys win." Sakura looks at the adults confused and worried. "Does that mean I can keep the gun?" All of three them nod their heads exciting the small petite girl._

_"Let's go get cake and ice cream." Obito says suddenly picking the 6 year old up and putting her on his back. They both bolt out the door on their way to a dessert restaurant._

_"Rin you coming?" Kakashi says while putting the picture frame in the box with her dress and picks up the remaining gifts and is about to leave. He of course remembered to put mine on the table._

_She stands up and walk side by side with Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, do you ever wonder if you are going to die on one of these missions?" The sudden question nearly makes him stop in his step. _

_"Why the question so sudden?" _

_She sighs, "I'm thinking about leaving the police corps to take care of Sakura like a real mother." Kakashi was really shocked this was the first time he ever heard such words come out of Rin's mouth. She looks up at him with desperate eyes for him to say something. _

_"Are you sure you want to give up on your career to be a mother? I mean we all agree to take care of her, but you're doing it full time." _

_"I'm 22 Kakashi with a not so stable relationship because of my job and possibly I really have a choice?" Kakashi eyes widen and he nearly drops the things in his hands._

_"R-Rin it's.. you.. me.. how!?" Rin sighs she cups Kakashi's cheek and caress it._

_"I said possibly." Kakashi nods they both walk into the restaurant to see disaster. Obito was arguing with the store owner and Sakura was covered in cake while eating it. Rin shrieks almost causing Kakashi to go deaf. "OBITO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Now Rin wasn't one to curse, but when she did you knew she was angry._

_Obito stops in mid sentence and turns around slowly to see the woman storming to him. "R-Rin-chan let me e-explain." _

_Rin stops in front of the frightened guy giving him a chance to explain. "Uh, you see Sakura wanted to have a little fun and play a prank on this man here s-so it was her fault." Obito points his fingers at the small girl who was going to soon be hyped on sugar. _

_"So let me get this straight you agreed to play a prank on the head baker with a six year old."_

_A long pause goes by before Obito dared to even mutter a word. "Uh, yeah?" _

_"You, you Baka!" A loud smack echoed throughout the restaurant._

_X_

_After apologizing for the millionth time they were finally home free. The three walked in the dark to the orphanage with the little girl on Obito's back asleep._

_"She must have tired herself out today." Rin smiles at the sleeping pink haired girl._

_"More like crashed from all that sugar." Kakashi mumbles under his breath. Said girl was extremely hyper after eating all that cake and was still covered in the stuff. She ran away from them every time they tried to get the stuff off of her. Finally, they caught her and she just fell asleep in Obito's arms._

_They reach the orphanage in only a matter of minutes. They hand the cake covered girl to the caretaker and the gifts and apologize. Of course they took the gun with them since it wasn't safe to have in an orphanage with a six year old._

_After that they each go their separate ways to rest up for the next day._

**Flashback end**

')^('

**A/N: I loved writing the flashback it was so much fun to write. Yeah, I sort of paired Rin and Kakashi *cowers away* I was thinking and thinking each day I worked on this flashback whether to pair Rin and Obito or Kakashi. In the end Kakashi won. Obito does not know about their rocky relationship.**

**I know I was suppose to start the mission, but some explaining needed to happen. Maybe in each chapter like an omake I should put some flashbacks of Sakura's early life.**

**Also Madara shows up with an offer to Itachi, he couldn't refuse literally**.

_**A question to you guys should I continue next chapter with the flashback introducing more of Sakura's past? Or continue with the present time specifically the mission?**_

_**RxR**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Even the killer has a heart**

* * *

Sakura ran with a huge grin on her face towards maybe her grave. Arriving bodies and blood littered the concrete. She hoped that this mission would be much easier, but, unfortunately, the universe once again screwed her over. She hadn't the slightest idea of where the damn thing could be.

Sakura quickly went in the huge leaning plane. She had no plan but to shoot those who try to kill her. Straight and simple.

The plane wasn't just any ordinary plane you ride to a place it was a cargo plane filled with illegal and legal things. She was supposed to find the UAV somewhere in all of the cargo. As if the picture Itachi sent her was going to help her find the thing.

"Oi!" Sakura whips her head around and saw a huge group of Akatsuki grunts leading them is Sasori wearing the same jacket Deidara had on.

"Get behind the group you're important for the mission we aren't completely done taking down Gato's men yet." Sakura nods and makes her way through the group. She quietly walks the way they just came from and begins searching through crates while also keeping her guard up. Guns after guns were all she could find. Her phone vibrates the caller id was Deidara. She knew it had to be important if he was calling her on an important mission.

"What?" She opens another crate finding some cocaine in it.

"Sakura abort! Zabuza is arriving!" Sakura resisted the urge to curse to the heavens right then and there. Everyone in Akatsuki knew who Zabuza was though she wasn't in Akatsuki Itachi still told her about him. He was a murderer who started killing since he was in elementary school. He killed every single last one of his classmates just for giggles.

"I can't I have to get this UAV." She whispers after a minute of silence.

"Sakura don't try to be a fucking hero just get out of there now!"

A smirk was on her face when he said those words. "Are you worried about me Deidara?"

She heard him curse under his breath. Sakura was aware that it was no time to joke around, but she had questions that needed answers and she wasn't going to die without them. Sakura hangs up the phone before he could try to talk her out of finding the UAV.

Multiple gunshots rang throughout the plane it was most likely the sound of a machine gun. She sighed still digging through the crates praying that Zabuza would be smart and go towards the gun shots.

Her phone once again started vibrating the caller id said Sasori. "What's going on?" She snaps as soon as she answers the phone.

"We know where the UAV is come to the front of the plane and hurry. Be careful it's a bloody mess here and stay low don't come into contact with Zabuza!" Sasori never got an answer back from her and he wondered what was wrong.

"Sakura what-"

"Shit!" Standing in front of her was Zabuza and his loyal sidekick Haku. Even in person Zabuza scared her shitless.

"Who the hell are you?" She was going to lie but the way her situation looked there was no need.

"Wow what sane person doesn't go towards the shooting!?" She was frustrated that everything on the mission was falling apart.

"You're part of the Akatsuki shitheads." He states noticing her hand moving to her back pocket he instantly goes on the offense. How Sakura never noticed the large sword on his back was beyond her. He swings his sword aiming to chop off her head, but she dodged it quickly. Before she could retaliate against him she had a dagger to her neck. _'Haku. So fast I didn't even see her move.'_

Haku leans close to her ear that she could feel her breath tickling her skin. "By they way I'm a boy."

Sakura doesn't move an inch when she heard those words. She had no idea that she was a he. Clearing her throat preparing herself to ask a question that more or less was going to get her killed. Unfortunately, her curiosity was much stronger than her rational side.

"So uh are you like a homosexual or something. You and Zabuza like this..." She lifts her hand up and crosses her middle finger and index finger to prove a point.

"Or no..." She drifts off when she receives noticeable angry looks.

The only sound was her nervous cough. The knife to her neck pierces her skin a little bit causing blood to slide down her neck. She was now sweating bullets her mind was mush Itachi taught her at least twenty ways to get out of situations like this and none of them came to mind.

"Haku let the brat go. I want to see what she's made of don't interfere again."

"Oh thank Kami I thought that with that question I was done for." Haku releases her and walks back to Zabuza's side.

"You're not that smart are you?" The gir- uh boy says.

"Only when I want to distract you." A bullet shot from behind them flew towards them only nipping Haku.

"What the hell was that Sasori?! Did you purposely miss?!" Sasori waves her off only making the pinkette angrier. "You should be thanking me I saved your ass." The two argued back and forth until Zabuza finally snapped. "Enough!"

A sneaky and unappealing smirk formed on his face even with the bandages covering his mouth she knew. Hell, she knew Kakashi when she was a little kid and somehow always knew whether he was smiling or not.

"How about this we don't use guns to fight so we'll make it easy on you to find any weapon besides a gun to challenge us with."

Sakura gave him a confused stare, "It would just be quicker to kill you with the guns we have now." Sakura goes to take out her own gun but found it missing. She saw that in Haku's hand was her gun pointed at her. "On second thought I think fighting with no guns should be easy. How about Sasori?"

"You're an idiot for letting them get your gun has Itachi taught you anything." Sasori snaps aiming his gun at the boy.

"Fuck you Sasori and fuck Akatsuki. I don't know if you noticed, but this is the last thing I thought I was going to do when I woke up this morning with the worst possible hangover EVER." Sakura angrily glares at Sasori who was slightly taken back. Sakura rarely got angry she was always calm and levelheaded and really liked to play games.

"We're going to fight them without our guns because I do not want to have a bullet going straight through my head. Now put down the damn gun and find something that can actually help us." Sakura turns around and begins looking through more and more crates.

Zabuza's loud chuckles interrupted her thoughts, "you two are very amusing that it'll be fun to dislodge that pretty little head from Your head. I'll give you both 10 minutes."

Sakura turns around to face him and gave him a fake smile. "We'll see who'll be laughing once this is all over Za-bu-za." Sakura goes back to looking for anything. She planned on staying by those words no matter how many cuts and bruises she receives.

_Flashback_

_A week goes by since she last saw Rin, Kakashi, and Obito and she was worried. She didn't have anything to look forward to after school. Sasuke was always told to return home immediately after school or he got picked up._

_Today was her official birthday March 28 Sasuke wanted to celebrate with her._

_Sakura put on the dress that Rin gave her for her birthday. She tied the ribbon like how Rin showed her the day after they celebrated her birthday. She smiled at herself in the mirror she couldn't wait to actually see Sasuke. They were both in different class but they did eat lunch together._

_Sakura finally reached the Uchiha residents and saw a note on the door address to her." _

_Sakura,_

_Come to the park._

_Sakura smiled and sped up to the park she saw balloon with happy birthday on them and kids playing around. Sakura smile started to fade she knew the kids some of them bullied her because of her oversized forehead and some she only saw in the halls._

_"Sakura!" Sasuke runs over to her with a happy grin on his face._

_"Happy birthday!" He put the party hat on her head while blushing._

_"T-Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nods and pulls her over to the other kids._

_The kids saw Sasuke pull a frightened looking pink haired girl to them. "Here's the birthday girl now we can play." The kids cheered happily and requested they play hide and seek._

_Some blonde kid who always argued with Sasuke was the one who had to seek._

_While that was happening Mikoto and Itachi were watching over them. "She doesn't seem happy." Itachi agreed as he watch the girl look around for a hiding spit that wasn't taken. _

_Itachi got up from the picnic table and went to help the girl. "Sakura you look like you need a hiding spot." Said gurl face light up like a Christmas tree._

_"Ita-kun!" Sakura immediately hugs him tightly._

_"Sakura what's wrong?" He asks the girl when he could feel tears wet his shirt._

_"I don't know any of these kids." Itachi smiles sadly at her the girl only friend was Sasuke and the reason why all these people showed up was because of Sasuke. The poor girl realized that. Itachi knew that now was an opening to start getting close with her like Madara said. _

_'I'm sorry Sakura.'_

_X_

Finally she found what she was looking for a sword. She hoped it was not harder then swinging a knife or she was dead. Sakura unsheathe the sword and turns back around wearing a cocky grin. Her grin fades when Zabuza starts laughing in her face.

"W-what are you laughing at?" She was now fuming since it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"You've never wielded a sword a day in your life have you." Haku says accurate.

"No but I can surely learn by whopping you-"

"Sakura if we're going to defeat them let them let their guard down on us." Sasori whispers into her ear. She saw the logic in his words even though they always argued with each other she respected his quick thinking in situations like this.

"Great idea." Zabuza and Haku stares at the both of them wondering what they're whispering about.

"Whatever you two are whispering about it won't work. Now enough chatting it's time to fight." Sakura holds her sword the way she saw them do it in movies.

"Haku you get the girl I'll get the guy." Haku nods and quickly engage in combat with her.

His speed was impeccable he must have worked all his life to accomplish that. Sakura just barely dodged the knife slice to the face or so she thought.

She could tell she was cut when she felt liquid fall down her cheek. 'What the hell this is like a fucking movie I should of felt that.' Sakura grit her teeth she knew that taking the initiative was dangerous especially with less skill then her opponent. But did she really have a choice. Sakura tighten her grip on the sword Haku was observing her every move she had so many holes in her defense he didn't know which one to choose from.

He could easily break her wrist because of her death like grip on the handle. Or even trip her up especially with that sloppy stance and end it quickly. "Oi! Where did you get that injury?" Haku points at her nose finally noticing the bandage there.

"None of your damn business." Sakura snaps obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I see I'll ask again if you don't answer I'll break your wrist." Haku steps back and pulls another sword from the crate. He pockets his knife and gets into a more proper stance.

She tighten her grip feeling anxious definitely out matched. "Where did you get that injury?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She saw Haku run at her in full speed ready to attack.

Like one of those sword movies like kill bill she put her sword up to block it. What she wasn't prepared for was the amount of force put into the attack that he actually did break her wrist. The sword fell from her hands as she stared shocked at her broken wrist the bone was protruding out under her skin. She was in agony as her wrist began to swell up. The pain felt like a thousand electric needle stuck into her wrist.

"Oh my god." That was all she could possibly say as she stared at her wrist. No wrist was suppose to look like that. But no matter the pain she had a mission to finish but was it really worth the pain.

"Hmm I admire your determination." Haku just stares at her gawk at her broken wrist.

Sakura manages to stop staring at the messed up wrist. She smirks although it was strained it was still there none the less.

"Why do you smirk even though you have a broken wrist?"

"Oh you know thinking of a thousand ways to kill the boss." Haku didn't understand how she could just joke around as if her bone wasn't out of place. "You're-" he thought for a minute of how to describe her.

"Weird." Sakura eyes him up and down making him feel very uncomfortable. "Says you?" Sakura chuckles and walks to a crate and sit down on it.

"Just give me a moment I'm sure it'll go numb soon." Haku examines the pinkette quietly he was indeed intrigued.

"Are you going to keep fighting me?" Sakura gives him a sure look to his surprise. Any other person would have been gave up but not her.

"You intrigue me." Sakura stops her panting from holding in the painful moans and groans. She gives the confusing guy a _please shut the hell up _look.

"What are you fighting for?"

"You never stop talking do you?" Haku shrugs off her rude question he liked the girl's different personality. Her fierce attitude her blunt questions her never ending determination even her joking. Was this how it felt to meet a charismatic person.

"I see in your eyes you're just like me an orphan." Sakura clenches her fist as she remembered how sad and angry she was when Kakashi, Rin, and Obito never came back to the orphanage after some months. "Betrayed by so many that you have a hard time opening up to others. You may think you are but it's never enough for them. Everyone wants to know who you really are so they pick with you like a child picks with a scab wound."

"Sakura do you believe that people become truly strong when they have someone important to protect?"

"No."

"I see you've had someone important to you but never needed to protect them huh?"

"Dammit!" Sakura gets up angrily and punches Haku in the face her rage written all over her face. Haku stumbled back from the force of the punch.

"You don't know me so stop acting like you do! I don't need you talking to me like this is a damn intervention. We live in two different lives, worlds, and especially gangs."

"I see but I still feel the need to lead you to the right direction. You see Zabuza and I aren't Gato's right hand man he knows that we aren't loyal to him. Zabuza is my most precious person I am his tool. He raised me and honed my skills to benefit him. I would follow him to the end of the earth he's my only family." Sakura gave him a look of horrification. She never heard someone speak so highly of one person nor blindly follow someone who doesn't see them as an equal.

"You're right so I just want to say this. I'm glad that I was able to meet you and I wish that someday you will become truly strong when you have someone important you want to protect." Haku quickly runs to where Sasori and Zabuza are fighting.

She was honestly confused he sounded like he was telling her his last words. She was going to question him but a gun shot cut her off. Sakura looked back and saw Deidara there with a sniper rifle. She saw him grin and give her the thumbs up.

"H-Haku." Sakura whips her head back around and saw the long haired guy on the ground with a smile on his face and eyes closed. A bullet went straight through his head killing him instantly.

Her green eyes widen as she came to realize he sacrifice himself to protect Zabuza. She felt some wet substance trail down her cheeks. She lifts her fingers to her cheeks and knew that they were tears.

_'Why?' _She asked herself wondering why she was crying for her enemy. Maybe it was because someone in this world actually understood her and was able to figure her out like an open book. He was able to look underneath her pretty face and nonchalant attitude. He was her enemy yet he got her personality all correct.

"Damn where am I going to find another apprentice that I can use?" Sakura snapped her head to the calm looking killer.

"Do you even know what you're saying? It was pretty obvious that you were his only family and all you can think about is trying to find a damn replacement!" Now she was angry never in her life has she felt such hatred for one man in her life.

Sakura picks up the sword he had that caused her wrist to break and soaked it with his blood. She doesn't grip the sword as tight as earlier and not as loose. Her green eyes make contact with brown eyes. Zabuza could see the flame of hatred in them pointed towards him.

And he was right.

"I swear on my life and Haku's I will kill you!"

Sakura picks up the sword into her left hand since her more dominant wrist was broken and she couldn't use it.

"He said he would follow you to the end's of the earth hell the world. And you don't even care." Sakura held the bloody sword out in front of her.

"Your blood is mine!" Sakura kicks off of her right foot and runs to him with as much speed as possible.

They clash head on neither one giving an inch. He couldn't believe that she was able to hold him off without even knowing how to use a sword. Is her belief that she's going to kill me that strong. Her eyes never left his he could see how much hatred she directed towards him. They both back away from each other.

"He cared about you." They once again clash he saw the unshed tears in her ablaze eyes.

"He lived for you." Another clash of their blades. Sasori and Deidara wanted to interfere but they could see the amount of determination she had.

"And you spit those words as if he was... He was no one to you! Did all those years you both spent together mean nothing to you." Her unshed tears fall to the ground as she gripped on the sword.

She ran to him again and to everyone surprise he allowed her to stab him right in the stomach.

"Kid your words cut deep deeper than any sword." He grab the sword and pulled it out of him he moved it to where his heart was. Zabuza the demon was crying he walked forward to her blade and it stab him right in the heart.

He actually did care just needed a little convincing.

"A killer really does have a heart."

**A/N: Saddest chapter thus far intense chapter not much action. Man I had this whole author notes set up but when I finally finished this chapter in four days I might add I forget everything I wanted to put. I'm going to go sit in a corner and just cry I based this chapter on the wave arc one of my favorite arcs.**

**Oh a review was curious of how Kakashi, Obito, and Rin came together to raise Sakura. Don't worry it'll come up sooner or later maybe in a future flashback.**

**Also, I changed some things in chapter 5 instead of a bomb she's supposed to set off I changed it to a UAV. **

**Grammar might be a it off but I just wanted to get this posted all ready.**

**RxR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Akatsuki's rival**

* * *

The trio stood in silence as everything that happened went through their heads.

"Who knew you were such an uh... motivational speaker?" Deidara scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say next.

Sasori punches Deidara in the arm. "How's the wrist?"

Sakura looked down at her broken wrist. It looked horrible in all honesty and hurt like hell. It seemed that since all of the adrenaline left her the pain came ten folds. "Hurts."

Deidara and Sasori exchange knowing looks, "Are we still talking about the wrist?"

Sometimes Sasori just wanted to punch the daylights out of his blonde companion. "I'm not sure."

A sigh escape pass Sasori's lips he didn't like dealing with depressed people. If there was one thing Sasori knew about Sakura it was that she always bounced back.

"Come on Sakura we have a mission to complete. So you're going to have to deal with that wrist a little while longer."

Sakura drops the sword on the ground and slaps herself. She desperately needed to get herself together. She was known for her indifferent attitude and she saw deaf before. So what was different?

"Right let's go finish this mission so I won't have to see your faces for a while." They both sweatdrop thinking the same thing. _ 'Good to have you back Sakura.'_

They notice Sakura pick the sword back up and look at it sadly. "If all enemies are like that... then what a cruel world." She wipes the blood off of the sword using her black hoodie as a rag.

"Alright let's go I want to come back for that sword." Sasori couldn't help but wonder why she wanted that sword maybe it's like a trophy for beating Zabuza. Whatever it was he didn't really care that much.

"Right well let's go join the other Akatsuki members."

X

The three walked forward to the front of the plane cautious. That was before Deidara said something that made them stop completely. "Y'know we should probably hurry I saw some people outside trying to replace the wheel on the plane." Sasori and Sakura snapped their heads towards him openly gaping.

Sakura dumbstruck look turned into anger quickly. She punches him in the face though I didn't have as much power to it since she made the mistake of using her hand with the broken wrist.

Sakura muttered some strong words under her breath as the pain in her wrist tingled through her whole body.

"Yeah you probably deserved that," Deidara says using his pinkie to dig into his ear flicking off the ear wax from his finger.

Sakura just wanted to grab a gun and shot him in both of him arms this time. That's when the realization came to her. She forgot all about her gun Obito gave her for her seventh birthday. "I'll be back I forgot something important." Not waiting on a reply she ran back the way they just came from at top speed that would make any track star proud.

She quickly went down the stairs to where the bodies of Zabuza and Haku were. She saw her gun discarded on the ground. Haku must have tossed it aside before he attacked her. She went to pick up her gun, but a voice echoed around her.

"My my such a gorgeous girl in such a dirty gang." Sakura hand freezes over the gun her eyes was as wide as dinner plates.

Slowly turning her head around sitting on the railings was a what looked like a kid with a head full of messy, hazel-grey hair. His eyes were what caught her attention the most those pink pupiless eyes shone with curiosity. He also had what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek.

She looked down at his attire and if possible her eyes widen even more. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried an AK47.

"Who the hell are you?" Recovering from her momentary shock she grab her gun and aims at the kid.

"The names Yagura I'm not a kid by the way." The way his face all of a sudden turned serious and looked worn from many battles. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"You're part of the Akatsuki right." She thought it over if she couldn't leave then might as well embrace it. She nods.

"I see." Yagura takes the AK47 off of his back and aims it towards her.

"As much as this pains me to kill such a pretty girl but the Bijuu and Akatsuki are sworn enemies."

Sakura knew then and there she made a mistake that will probably cost her life. How could she forget what the Bijuu main top members looked like? Standing before her ranked at number three out of ten was the Bijuu Isobu. He's said to have a giant turtle with three tails on his back.**[1]**

"So you finally realized who I am Sakura Haruno." Confusion flashed on her face. She didn't even know who that man was. _'How could he have possibly known my name'_

"I've heard a lot about you. They'll be sad to know you're in the Akatsuki. I, fortunately, won't kill you sing I'm here for personal business. I see that that personal business has been solved." His pink eyes wandered to the two bodies behind her.

"I'll be taking my leave. Oh and Sakura-chan don't mention this talk to anyone wouldn't want Madara having a fit would we." Once he was gone Sakura collapse on the ground she stared up at on of the lights. She just wanted this night to be over with.

She still had a mission to complete so she rises from the ground and makes sure she had her gun this time. She leaves without looking back if anything else happened she was sure she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

As if the universe wanted to curse her so much the plane was straightened letting her know the wheel must have been replaced. She heard the plane roar to life letting her know that the Akatsuki were still fighting with Gato's men and haven't reached the front yet.

"Sakura hurry and grab the UAV we have to get off this plane quickly." Sakura saw that it was an all out gun fight and in the middle was what she was sure was the UAV.

"Have you fucking lose your mind. I'm a lot of things, but suicidal isn't one of them." They felt the tug of moving forward and any minute now they were going to be up in the air.

"I knew that this mission was going to turn out bad." Sakura dives behind a crate near Sasori. She shoots at someone who stuck their head up to find someone to shoot. She was right handed so of course it missed when she used her left hand.

Sasori gives her a confused look he could see that the shot was such an easy shot especially for her. "You aren't ambidextrous?"

"Do you think I would have missed that shot if I was?" Before he could answer a shot was fired their way even through experience they still flinched.

"How are we going to take them out before this plane takes off?" Sakura whispered angrily. She just wanted to go home and rest, but that wasn't happening. She had to take a detour to the damn hospital to get an x-ray and a cast.

Sasori ignores her question and shoots his gun the bullet goes right through his brain killing him instantly. The scene reminded her of what happened to Haku.

"We're in the air." Sakura hit the back of her head on one of the crates. She prayed to whoever was listening that she got out of this alive.

"Heads up Sakura Deidara is sniping them. So this should be over soon." Sasori flashes her a small smile that she used to love when they were dating.

Sakura nods and shoots a bullet at the crate. She knew it was wasting bullets, but she just needed something to occupy her mind.

While she peeked from behind her crate she felt something hit her leg. Looking down she sees a familiar looking flask with a clue carved into the silver.

_Flashback_

_It's been a while since she's had a drink and the stress of cops currently trying to find her wasn't helping. She wondered where her good for nothing boyfriend Sasori was when you actually need him. She already fought off two guys trying to cop a feel. Guess that's what she gets for running into an alley full of disgusting drunks trying to get in her pants._

_The leering eyes towards her weren't the most comforting thing in an alley. "You look like you've been through hell and back."_

_Sakura could hear the smirk in his voice her annoying boyfriend stood behind her. "You're the worst boyfriend ever you know that right?" Sasori chuckles and sits beside the pinkette. He tosses a flask in her lap earning a questioning look from her._

_"You look like you need a drink. Don't break it you're the only person I've ever let drink or touch it." Sasori looked away from her a light shade of red on his cheeks. There were rare moments like these that made her like Sasori a lot. _

_"Thanks what's in it?" She shakes it a bit satisfied that it was at least half full._

_"Vodka."_

_"Straight?" Sasori nods._

_She drinks some feeling the liquid go down her throat. "You know Itachi wants you to get caught by the police." _

_"Yeah I know it's fun watching them trying to find you their such amateurs." Sakura puts the top back on the flask and gives it back to him. She stands up followed by Sasori._

_"See you later Sasori." Sakura pecks him on the lips. Before she could walk away he grips her hand._

_"You never told me what they're chasing you for this time." Sakura blinks then smirk._

_"Don't worry your little red hair." She winks and continues to walk away. _

_"Thanks for the drink!" She yells back to him causing a smile to appear on his face._

_Flashback end _**[1]**

Ever since that day he often let her take a swig of vodka from his flask but since they broke up she hasn't really asked for it.

She flashes him a smile and takes a swig and pass it back to him. With a little bit of liquid courage, she makes her move to get the UAV. It was dangerous and a high possibility of being shot but she had to take one for the team.

Sakura crawls to another crate closer to the UAV. Before she could move closer someone shot at the crate she was taking cover behind.

'How do I get closer without getting shot?' She saw out of the corner of her eye a body moving around.

She notices that he was aiming at her she quickly moves back to her old spot but not before a bullet graze her shoulder. She holds in the yelp of pain Sasori saw this and shoot the guy in the chest. After killing the man, he quickly ducks behind her cover.

"Shit Sakura if I knew you were going to do this after some liquor I wouldn't have given you any." Sasori helps her remove her black hoodie being as careful as possible. Sakura felt the blood trickle from her wound.

"S...shut the h...ell up." She was glad she wore a tank top under her hoodie. It made it easier to tend to the wound.

"We got to apply pressure to it." Sasori pulls out a knife and starts cutting off a sleeve to her hoodie. He puts it on the wound and applies pressure thus time she actually yelps in pain.

"I have to get the UAV." Sasori eyes narrow at the persistent girl before him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed what are you trying to prove?"

Sakura meets his eyes greyish brown eyes with her own emerald defiant eyes. "I want to prove to Madara that I'm not his puppet I'm only doing this for my friends." Sakura snatches the sleeve from him and continues adding pressure to the wound despite the stinging sensation.

"So you're going to get yourself killed trying to prove to Madara that you're not his puppet. Hell, he probably wants you to get killed."

"No, there's a reason why Madara sent me on this mission and it wasn't to kill me. Why does it bother him so much that I hang with you guys? Why does he want me in Akatsuki?" Sasori could see that Sakura has put thought into those unanswered questions she asks herself. He sadly didn't have the answers to them even if he wanted to put her mind at rest.

He had to admit that he often wondered why Itachi spent so much time with a kid. He developed her, changed her, taught her, made her into what he wanted yet she considers us her friends. We basically took her life away from her and she had no idea of it.

Was this what Madara wanted Itachi to do when he first joined Akatsuki? Make sure she was apart of the Akatsuki family. But that still leaves one question why her of all people.

Sasori snaps out of his thoughts when Sakura begins moving back to her previous spot. Before she could escape he grabs her wrist stopping her from moving.

"I got your back remember that." Her hard eyes soften up when she saw concern in those eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't." Sakura ties the sleeve over her wound to secure it. She turns back at him and winks before crawling away.

_'Be careful Sakura.'_

Xx

A knock echoed through the small apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto opens the door and was slightly shocked at who was standing on his doorstep.

"Gaara Shikamaru what are you guys doing here so late?"

Shikamaru walks into his home sluggish while Gaara walks in quite tense. _'What's going on?' _

"There's a party tonight so we're going to it we went by Sakura's, but it seems she wasn't there." Naruto looked at the clock hanging on the wall it was about 5 minutes to 11.

"Since when were you two into parties?"

"We're not. Sasuke is throwing a party and Sakura asked us to watch him closely."**[2]** Naruto looks confusedly as possible since his own girlfriend never even told him this.

"She didn't tell you about this did she?" Naruto shakes his head no eyebrows twitch slightly. He was annoyed it wasn't like she didn't have time to tell him.

"Alright, then I'm going with you." From the look on his face, they could tell that Naruto was pretty upset. Shikamaru knew Naruto long enough to know that once he says he's doing something there's no way possible to talk him out of it.

"Fine let's just go and try to stay sober Naruto I don't want a repeat of what happened at Itachi's party." Naruto sighs and nods he couldn't help think that he gets drunk and high once that he'll automatically do it again.

He shrugs it off and throw on an orange and black jacket. He's been feeling a bit distanced from Sasuke anyway so it wouldn't hurt to crash his best friend's party.

He also wondered why the Uchiha family loved throwing parties so much. But that was another story for a later time.

The trio walks out of the apartment on their way to the Uchiha residents. They guessed that Sasuke's parents weren't in town like always.

X

In a place unknown sat ten people around a large table. "We have much to discuss about the Akatsuki." It seemed that a shadow covered everyone's face from view. A small candle was lit but only lighting the exit.

"They're coming for us next correct." The only confirmation the person receives was a hm.

"Leader-sama what's our next move?" A female voice speaks next.

"..."

"Continue on with the original plans. They won't initiate an attack after taking done Gato their defense would be weakened and that gives us enough time to complete the project." The said leader could tell that everyone agreed to the plan even without the light to confirm it.

The door to the exit opens a kid looking guy stood there his pink pupiless eyes scanning the room.

"You're late...Isobu. I hope you have a good enough excuse to make up for your tardiness."

Isobu takes a seat in his usual spot going to the same spot for years he knew his way through the dark room. "Akatsuki are finally going to take out Gato and they have a new member."

The others were on the edge of their seats waiting for him to tell them who it was. "Sakura Haruno... she defeated Zabuza."

"Are you serious? Damn he was our only spy in that place." Another member says.

A different female voice sighs, "I was hoping that wouldn't happen."

"Now now this could be a good thing if we have someone on the inside of the Akatsuki this could help our plans further."

"Leader-sama that's not an easy task she doesn't even know us well some of us."

"That's fine I'll just have to change tactics. Meeting adjourned."

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Another chapter well done this story is basically already caught up to Destiny and Corruption.**

**EXPLANATION Of TITLE**

**I think it's about time to explain the title it's not that long of an explanation maybe a sentence or two. Anyway, Sakura has a very tough exterior and no, not her skin it's the way she comes off to people like Ino and Naruto at first. But in actuality she has a heart like last chapter when she shed tears for her enemy. Or up above when she talks about Akatsuki being her friends and wanting to do almost anything for them.**

**[1] So another gang is introduced the Bijuu yep that's the best I could do. I wanted to give them a symbol like Akatsuki clouds but couldn't think of one.**

**[2] I wanted to show how their relationship was when they were dating. Not too romantic but when it is it gets intense.**

**[3] I won't be going in-depth on Sasuke's party I plan on doing something with the gang later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Underneath Her Skin 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

**A/N: Make your guess of who you think Bijuu's leader is.**

* * *

**Mission well done**

* * *

Sakura crawled on the ground making her way to the UAV. She didn't care much about the bullets flying over her. She had one thing in mind and that was getting the UAV.

Her ears rang with each gunshot fired and her injuries were starting to take a toll on her. The blood on her shoulder was bleeding through the sleeve. She didn't know why her bullet graze was bleeding so much. It was in fact just a bullet graze. Maybe that's the reason her vision blurred from time to time.

It felt like she's been crawling for years and the destination wasn't getting any closer. She avoided looking at her wrist afraid it looked worst then how it felt. Her first mission was going to shit, but that's to be expected when trying to destroy another gang from the face of Earth. Not to mention they still got the Bijuu gang after them they were much deadlier than Gato's men. The three major gangs were the Akatsuki, Bijuu, and Taka.

Sakura didn't know much about Taka except they are identified by their snake tattoos. If she remembered right the gang Taka hated the Bijuu as much as Akatsuki did. She was unsure if they were friends or foe to the Akatsuki though.

Sakura snaps out of her thoughts when she realize how close she was to the UAV. She couldn't believe she lost focus like that it could've killed her. She was close but if she stuck her head up even for a second she was pretty sure a bullet was going to go through it. The last thing she needed was to have more wounds.

Sakura saw her chance and quickly crawled behind the crate with the UAV on it. It was a wonder how it hasn't got shot up yet. Making sure it's clear she takes it and returns back to cover. She sighed out of relief.

Actually paying attention to her surroundings she noticed that the other side still had more people than their side. If she didn't hurry then there were going to be heavy casualties on their side.

Finally, she made it back to Sasori with the UAV in tow. "Good job Sakura now hurry and activate it."

"Let's just hope that at least one drone is set up."

"It is they must have had Kabuto somehow set it up to target one of our bases." Sakura nods and opens the case up. She was terribly confused as to what to do first. "Sasori do you have any idea how to start this shit up."

"Sakura take it to Deidara he'll know how you two can switch places since he isn't doing shit." Sakura just simply rolls her eyes and follows orders. She somehow makes it up the stairs to Deidara without getting shot.

Before saying a word, she tried to catch her breath earning an impatient look from the blonde. "UAV... Need... Switch." Deidara being the idiot he doesn't understand anything she said.

Frustrated and drained she snatches the sniper out of his hands and replace it with the UAV. A look of understanding flashed across his face. He quickly goes to doing something on it, but she stopped paying attention when they finally found out the UAV is missing. Besides no one was actually crazy enough to go into "no man's land".

The sniper was much easier to shoot with than the handgun well with a broken wrist that is.

"Deidara-san we took care of the pilot and found some parachutes. One of the guys are trying to keep this plane steady enough for us to get out, but it's a losing battle." One of the Akatsuki many grunts was standing there with a hand full of parachutes some people weren't going to get one.

"I almost found the correct coordinates so hold it a little longer." The grunt nods and leaves.

She wasn't sure how much time went by but finally Deidara found the coordinates and fired the drone. He controlled it like it was a game then again it looked like it. She saw on a screen that he was diving down on a medium sized building. When it made contact with the building it exploded.

"Let's move out mission complete!" Deidara went to retrieve a parachute but at that moment the plane lost control and all of the cargo was falling out along with people. Sakura was not able to grab onto anything also tumbled close to the hatch. Someone must have opened it when Deidara gave the mission complete sign.

"Shit!" She made the mistake of grabbing onto a rail with her messed up wrist.

"Ahhhh!" The wind force was only making it worse she could feel it getting dislocated and if she didn't let go soon her wrist would probably never heal.

She weighed her options and would rather fall then feel the pain of a dislocated wrist. Finally, she lets go and was now falling to her death.

"Sakura!" She turned her head and saw Sasori diving down to her with a parachute on his back. The look of determination on his face got closer and closer that was until gunshots were heard. Looking behind him she saw Gato's men jumping out of the plane shooting at them.

Sakura had to admit Gato picked the loyalist men out there. Sasori turns around in mid-air and shoots back at them with as much accuracy you can have in the air while plummeting to your death and attempting to dodge falling cargo.

Her long pink hair fell out of her loose ponytail and now she was feeling the wind rip through her messy tresses. If she ever survived the fall then her hair was going to be a tangled mess.

She turned back to facing her waiting grave. She stared for a minute thinking about her life and regretted nothing...ok maybe a few things.

She faintly wondered what Naruto was doing probably asleep. 'If I do survive this should I go to school tomorrow?' She shook her head no since she was definitely spending the night in a hospital.

'If I survive.' She began doubting that Sasori was going to make it to her in time.

Meanwhile, Sasori was fending off the enemies he saw Deidara falling out of the plane with a gun they both made eye contact with each other and nodded.

Sasori turns and uses a crate nearby to fall faster to Sakura. He wouldn't admit it but even though Sakura broke up with him he still had feelings for her. She never did tell him why she wanted to break up they were going strong for a year.

"Sakura!" She turns back around facing him and saw him weaving his way around crates. She felt an unhealthy amount of joy build in her when he got closer and closer to her pushing off things to increase his speed. She could now read his face and saw determination and fear? She never saw that emotion on Sasori's face before maybe worry but never fear. What is he scared of? She wondered.

Sakura lifts her good hand up to him as he got closer and closer. He got closer reaching his hand out to her. Their hands finally reach each other not even a minute later the parachute automatically opened.

Sasori pulls her up so she can wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you Sasori." She buries her head into his neck her whole body aching. He felt her body slump against him passed out from exhaustion.

"Anytime Sakura." He unconsciously squeezes her to him harder as the ground got closer and closer. They were landing in Konoha's forest.

X

When she woke up she stared at blurry white ceiling for how long was she asleep she was unsure. From the smell, she was in the hospital.

She couldn't feel her fingers in fact she could barely feel her body. When the door opens she attempted to turn her head to the person standing at the door. "Glad to see you awake." Even without turning she knew who it was.

"Is that how you greet every patient Itachi." She chuckles lightly while Itachi just stood there in silence.

"How long have I been out?" Itachi walks closer and sits in the chair beside her bed. His silence concerned her she was going to ask what was wrong until he finally spoke. "A day."

"Wow." What else was she suppose to say about sleeping a whole day? One other thought that ran through her mind was that Tsunade was going to kill her.

"Does anyone know I'm in the hospital?"

"We only told Tsunade." Sakura gave him a skeptical look. She hoped they didn't just say the truth she could imagine it now. Oh, Sakura yeah she got hurt while on a mission to blow up a base with people in it. By the way, she's in the worldwide feared gang Akatsuki.

"I'm going to die."

"We didn't tell her the truth." Sakura felt all tension leave her body at the relief that she wasn't going to feel her wrath.

"When can I leave?"

"Now." Sakura's eyes widen she looks at him in shock she could barely move and the cast wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

Itachi stands up and stretches Sakura gives him a strange look. Itachi picks Sakura up from the hospital bed scaring her half to death. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? I just woke up!" Sakura tried to get out of his hold but couldn't.

When she finally stopped struggling he walked out of her hospital room without anyone even stopping. She just gaped at the nurse who was walking to her room. Was Itachi like some kind of god that they praised everything he did.

"Don't forget to give her that medicine Itachi-kun." Itachi nods in response to the nurse not even making eye contact with the woman.

Finally out of the hospital he walks her to his sleek black car that every Akatsuki member seemed to have. "Madara wants to speak with you." Sakura rolls her eyes and sighs she buckles her seat belt with her good hand. Her attention went to her bandage shoulder where the bullet grazed her.

"You know we all doubted you but from what Sasori told us you proved all of us wrong. You're still not in our ranks, but you're rising." Itachi glances at her from the corner of his eyes every now and then.

"I said it once and I'll say it again I never wanted to be in Akatsuki." Sakura mood shifted as she thought back to everything that happened that night plummeting to her death, getting shot, and almost cut to pieces.

After a long quiet ride, they finally reach Itachi's mansion. "Can you walk?" Sakura answers him by getting out although a little shaky she was able to. Feeling and pain was coming back to her full force which meant the medicine they gave her was wearing off.

"They had to reset it here's your sling." Itachi tosses the sling to her expecting her to get it on by herself. She'll just get someone to help her later.

"Do you have my phone?" Itachi nods but doesn't move to get it for her. He walks up to the door and opens it using his keys. They continue walking well Itachi does Sakura was busy getting the maid to help her put the sling on.

"Ahh welcome back Itachi just in time for our meeting where is Sakura?" Itachi points his thumb the way he just came from. She finally had the sling on and was now taking her precious time getting to the room.

It was sort of weird everyone just smiled at her even Kakuzu. There was an open seat between Deidara and Sasori which was probably intentionally open for her. Once she settles down Madara turns on the TV to the world news station.

_"In the middle of the night, the millionaire Gato's home and also business was blown to pieces. After putting out the fire, there were no survivors. At the same time, a plane full of crates with illegal drugs and weaponry fell from the sky. There's speculation going around that the plane was Gato's._

_Root agents seem to be on the case and looking for any clues._

_Thank you for watching this is Kurotsuchi signing off."_

The TV goes black and everyone turns their attention back to Madara. "I underestimated you Sakura." The other members nods telling her they did too.

"You showed your loyalty to Akatsuki. I was going to kill you if you failed this mission, but you seem to be a wonderful addition to the gang. Itachi taught you great." His grin disappears and he sits up straighter. "I would like to officially welcome you to the Akatsuki Sakura." Madara rises from his seat and turns to look out the window like one of those cliche movies.

"I built and established Akatsuki for one thing and one thing only peace. The day my brother was killed by the Bijuu gang leader Hashirama an old friend of mine I seeked revenge and I got it. But that wasn't good enough I needed to take down the whole gang I couldn't do that by myself. I went all over the world recruiting members for the past ten years. Until I realized I lost my way and what we needed most in this world wasn't more violence but peace. Akatsuki will take over this world and make it as peaceful as ever. Anyone who gets in our way will face the wrath of Akatsuki. After hearing this what are your thoughts Sakura?" Everyone looked at her expectantly they must have heard the speech before. She was quite literally speechless peace sounded good and she was going to be able to help them. Then again all the killing they would have to do there should be heavy casualties on both sides.

They'll be a lot of people who won't agree with their ideals did she believe in their ideals. Akatsuki was her family after Rin, Obito, and Kakashi stopped visiting. She remembered the day they never came back the day they said they were it was after the three taught her how to use a gun.

_"Sakura we'll be back next month," Rin said cheerfully hugging the life out of her but she still happily returned it._

_"Ok ok save some love for us," Obito says looking like a sad puppy Sakura and Rin break up the hug and both look at Obito. They shoot each other knowing looks and tackle him into a group hug._

_Kakashi shakes his head at his teammates childish behavior that was until he was the one getting tackled into a group hug by all three of them._

_"I'm going to miss you guys so much." The three young adults smiles softly down at the girl._

_"As soon as we come back we'll adopt you and we'll be one big happy family," Obito says softly to the now crying girl._

_"Yeah take good care of yourself Sakura and enjoy your birthday." Kakashi looks in her big green eyes that a year ago was full of fear and distrust._

_They found her when she was only five getting beat by an adult. She was hungry and stole an apple from one of the vendors. Seeing such an innocent child get hurt like that set off a protective instinct in them. They were all in fact alone with only each other. Why not add one more unfortunate person to their little bandwagon._

_"Don't you worry Sakura we'll come back."_

_"Promise?"_

_The three look at each other seemingly having a conversation. "Promise." They spoke at the same time._

_It definitely reassured her that they would be back besides they promised her._

Yet they never came back she wasn't even sure if they were still alive but from how Kakashi reacted. She doubted it. They sat around her waiting patiently for a reply or something. She just woke up and they were already putting so much weight on her shoulders.

"They'll be heavy casualties that I want to avoid, but peace does sound good. You probably know about my childhood and everything else in this word I'll give you an honest answer if you answer my question. "

Her eyes were only on Madara while everyone else was looking back and forth between them. "Shoot."

"Is Obito and Rin dead?" Itachi was the only person who knew who the two people were since Konoha was his birthplace. He wondered what made Sakura bring them up now and why. She never bought them up ever again after she broke down about them abandoning her.

"Yes they're dead they died on that mission they were assigned as to what the mission was I have no idea." Sakura looks down at her hand angrily she wanted to blame someone anyone. She loved them so much they made living such a blast along with Kakashi. Finally snapping out of her pity party she glares at Madara with the determination that made her eyes lit up. Everyone in the room could feel the emotions coming off of her. "I'm in despite my gut telling me this is a bad idea Akatsuki is like my family."

The Akatsuki members looked at each other one by one. They realize that they meant more to Sakura than to each other.

Sakura stands up from her seat wearing a huge grin. "I'll admit I just escaped death what three times so all this must be coming from that."

"Now that's the Sakura we all know!" Yahiko was quickly by her side patting her head repeatedly while laughing aloud. They rolled their eyes at the antics that happened every time the two met up.

X

Finally she was home it was 9:00 at night Itachi, of course, drove her home and finally gave her phone back along with the pain medicine.

She settled down into her bed before looking at all the messages and missed calls from Naruto, Shikamaru, and even Gaara.

"Sakura I went by your place where are you?"

"I'm getting worried."

"Please call me when you get this."

Sakura felt a sudden wave of guilt he was so worried about her. Sakura weighed the option of either calling him back or sleep. Well, he probably lost sleep worrying about her so why not call him. She dialed his number and waited a moment before a deep male voice came on the other line.

"Naruto?"

X

With Naruto

Sasuke was over for some strange reason and he didn't know why. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sasuke pushes past Naruto into his room with an angered expression.

"Uh sure Sasuke come right in," Naruto says sarcastically slamming his front door shut. He's been irritable lately since his girlfriend was ignoring him well so he thought.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders which were a bad move since it made Sasuke angrier. Sometimes he wondered if they were really friends.

"Do you really think I know? She doesn't tell me shit!" Sasuke was taken aback by the anger lacing his voice. Sasuke has rarely seen Naruto so angry over something as little as someone not picking up their phone and missing school.

"Some girlfriend..." He sighed exasperatedly. Naruto sits down on the couch he was seated at before Sasuke came barging in.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing just worried."

Sasuke scoffs, "you've changed lately you don't hang with your old friends anymore and you get angry really quick. Also, you're starting to drink a lot. Yes, I saw you at my party." Naruto puts his head in his hand and shakes it. Sasuke was definitely right Naruto didn't feel like himself anymore, but he like the transformation to much to go back.

Naruto's phone start ringing which was closest to Sasuke. He picks it up and read the caller id. "Saku-baby?" Naruto blushes and attempts to snatch the phone away from the Uchiha. He answers it while avoiding Naruto's next attempt to desperately get the phone. "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Well well well Sakura look who decided to wake from their grave." Sasuke could tell he pushed a button.

"Sasuke put Naruto on the damn phone so I can go to sleep."

"Not until you tell me where you've been." Sasuke dodged another attempt from Naruto. He watches the blonde try to get up from the floor tripping on his own two feet. It was a very comedic sight and he would have laughed if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine I was with Itachi we went on a little vacation before I got hurt now give Naruto the phone."

"You're lyi-" Sasuke was so caught up in her story that he forgot all about Naruto. Naruto quickly takes the phone from him glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"Sorry Sakura-chan he was close to my phone."

"It's ok Naruto sorry for not returning your calls I've been...busy." He didn't like the tone she had and was aware she was hiding something.

"So I just called to tell you I'm alright and I'll be at school tomorrow. Goodnight Baka." Naruto sighs and says goodnight back he wanted to talk to her all night if possible not for a minute.

"Are you and Sakura dating?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't even know anymore she was so distant." Sasuke nods understanding and was secretly relieved and happy.

He wouldn't lose to Naruto of all people she was his best friend first and he intended to rekindle their friendship or maybe something more.

**Doneeeeee**

**Another chapter done and over with. I'm just throwing gangs at you guys left and right, but the three major worldwide gangs are the Akatsuki, Bijuu, and Taka. You guys probably know who the leader of Taka is but not Bijuu. Feel free to guest though.**

**To be honest I'll admit I rushed the rest of the mission it was getting boring for me so why not a boss ass parachute scene with a side of Sasosaku (she's taken Sasori, but he doesn't know that.) For those Akatsuki x Sakura lovers.**

**Naruto and Sakura's relationship is already a bit rocky and Sakura doesn't even know it yet. And what's wrong with Naruto.**

**I really couldn't think of who to put as the news reporter so why not Kurotsuchi. I thought about Mei, but I need her for something in the future.**

**Next chapter will be another calm before the storm going back to high school life.**

**Time for some house cleaning, first of all, go read this story by emodinos757**

**Mistakes "Even a mistake may turn out to be the one thing necessary to a worthwhile achievement." Follow our two main protagonist as their mistake changes everything around them. The real challenge is keeping it from everyone especially the media. like all secrets they'll be revealed. (AU Story relate to the quote Narusaku M rating for adult content and strong language)**

**Might go on hiatus until I get my other stories updated. Now if you'll excuse me I have two other fanfics to work on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Underneath Her Skin 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Lucky Seven**

* * *

Sakura awoke to feel a sharp pain shoot through her body. It was the results of the pain medicine wearing off. She groaned and sat up slowly trying to ease her pain and pounding headache.

The headache was almost worst then when she Yahiko, Kisame, and Deidara got so drunk that they wound up at a drag queen show the guys even participated in it. She only had two regrets that night getting so wasted and not taking pictures. After that night, that was probably the worst hangover she ever had and she had a lot of them. They all swore an oath to never mention that incident ever again.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate from under her pillow where she last left it last night. She looks at the screen and saw she had two new messages.

"How are you feeling?" -Ita

"Since you're officially a member of Akatsuki we're celebrating by getting wasted tonight don't miss it. ;)" -Yahiko

She couldn't help but smile at Yahiko's text it was kind of bittersweet. She wanted to go, but she just wasn't in the mood to get drunk.

Sakura glances down at her cast it was a pain in the ass to sleep with. Her eyes shift to the clock on the wall. School started at 8:00 AM and it was only 7:20 AM. If she remembered correctly from her schedule she had even classes again today.

She decides to finally get up and get dressed. Looking through her closet she pulls out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strapped tank top. She also pulls out a black and purple plaid button shirt and after forever finally ties it around her waist. Completing the look she puts on purple high-top converses.

She grabs her brush and runs it through her tangled hair. She didn't feel like putting it up with one hand so kept it down. She remembered that she was grazed by a bullet on the mission. Blood was still seeping through the bandage. Itachi must have told them that she didn't want stitches but just let it heal the old fashioned way. She got up and replaced the older bandage with fresh new ones. Another day at this new school. Great.

X

Sakura since going to the new school was actually early and had students staring at her. Most likely her arm and shoulder. "Wow, Sakura what the hell happened to you?" She turned around and saw Kiba standing there staring at her arm.

"An accident." Kiba looked skeptical but still took the answer.

"You need any help with something?" She didn't, but it was nice to have someone carry her books and stuff.

"Yeah can you carry my books for me." She was aware that it was more of a boyfriend move but didn't care since her real boyfriend wasn't around.

"Come on Kiba let's go to Baa-chan." Kiba nods and follows behind her the walk to the office. He knew who baa-chan was since Naruto did call her that repeatedly. The walk to the office wasn't boring at all or filled with awkward silence. Kiba actually talked a lot despite only knowing each other for at least an hour in total.

"Wait here this won't take long." Kiba nods and she opens the door to the office greeted by the ever so present Shizune. "Shizune is Tsunade in I know she's just dying to see me."

Shizune looks up from whatever it was she was doing. Her eyes widen upon seeing the headstrong girl injured. "Wha- we thought Itachi-kun was just lying about it."

Sakura inwardly grinned and decided to play the part of a helpless injured girl. "T-the pain I felt was like no other. I told Itachi that I couldn't miss school, but he insist I stayed in the hospital. I'm not even supposed to be here today the only thing stopping the pain is the medicine they prescribed me. Ohhhh the pain." She made sure to make herself look like she was going to cry any minute. Before Shizune could even say anything Tsunade came out of her office with a bored expression.

"Oh really." She walks up to Sakura and closely examine her like a doctor. Tsunade saw that her bandage was going to need to be changed again later. "I see. Come back here doing lunch I'll change your bandages. I'll excuse your absence, but you'll have to make up your work this afternoon after school."

Tsunade had a smug look on her face feeling proud of herself for thinking that up so quickly. Sakura gap and stared she was being led out of the office where Kiba was. The door shut behind her leaving her to only gap like a fish out of the water. "Uh, Sakura?"

Snapping out of her stupor she angrily kicks over a trashcan and storms away from the office Kiba not too far away. Her and Kiba just barely made it to class on time. Their detour to the nurse and her angry fit nearly made them late, but thanks to Kiba letting her punch him in the face she was wasn't as angry now.

"Hey, you never told me what Tsunade said that made you so angry. I think I at least deserve that for taking a hit from you." Kiba attempts to chuckle, but the pain in his cheek stopped him from doing that. He could only hold the ice pack and stare even smiling hurt.

"She wants me to stay after school and make up some work I missed. Geez, that old lady." They walk into the classroom and saw everyone talking to one another well almost. Her group of friends were at her and Gaara's desk. When someone finally noticed her it became quiet.

"Great. Center of attention." She muttered to herself trying to resist the urge to facepalm.

"Just ignore them." Sakura looks up at the taller boy who was grinning at her his fang showing. It intrigued her that he had fangs almost like a dog. It was obvious that he was in pain yet still he smiled for her sake.

Someone in front of them cleared their throat breaking her from her thoughts. 'Naruto.'

"Hey, baka it's bee-" Sakura's eyes widen when she felt warm and soft pair of lips on hers. As quick as it came it was gone she was of course still shocked along with everyone else.

"Thanks for holding my girlfriend's stuff Kiba." Was it just her or was Naruto smirking devilishly at the still shocked boy. He takes the books from his hand and shifts it so he had a free hand. He used his free hand to drag the dumbstruck girl to her desk. Being the gentleman, he thought he was pulled out the chair for her to sit on.

The silence in the classroom was broken by their silver haired Sensei. "Yo sorry I'm lat-" he stop when no one was giving him angered looks but was giving Naruto and Sakura confused stares.

"Y-you two are dating!? Since when!?" A loud cry from Ino came along with mutters of agreement.

Naruto goes to sit in his seat facing forward with an evil grin on his face. Someone had to teach them a lesson about flirting with his girl.

Kakashi shrugs and starts the lesson well aware no one was paying attention. After about an hour, or so into the lesson Sakura interrupted him with a loud outburst. "What the hell was that Naruto Uzumaki!? If you ever try something like that again I'm going to cut off your dick!" Her emerald eyes were set ablaze glaring holes into her not so secret boyfriend head across the room.

X

Hinata couldn't believe that her crush kissed Sakura like that in front of the whole class. She lost track of them when they left class when the bell rang. She thought that maybe she would finally tell him her feelings.

Ino was just busy having fun gossiping about the couple. And poor Kiba has been quiet ever since class. She believed he started developing a crush on her. She was remembered when Sakura didn't come to school that day and Naruto was so worried and grumpy. That was when she realized something had to be going on between them. It was her day to follow his orders yet he barely paid her any attention. Speaking of the deal they decided to put it on hold.

Every minute was spent looking at his phone seeing if he got a missed call or text from her. She heard light arguing around the corner of the empty hall. One sided of course. She hides behind the locker and eavesdrop on the conversation. From the voices, she could tell that it was Naruto and Sakura.

"I can't believe you did something like that." Naruto could only laugh off her attempt at scolding.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Hinata peeks from behind the locker and saw that Naruto had Sakura trapped.

"That's beside the point do you know how many members dropped out of my fan club." Sakura turned her head away from the blond attempting to hide her blush.

"You wound me Sakura-chan." He feigned the look of hurt causing her to roll her eyes.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She whispered harshly. The conversation soon took a turn for the worst and got serious.

"What do you mean?" He had this glint in his eyes trying to act all innocent.

"Oh really so you didn't feel me up in Asuma class. Naruto seriously what happened to you between now and the day we got together?" Her eyes soften as his face morphs into sadness.

"You didn't tell me you were alright even though I called you at least fifty times. It's like you didn't even care that we were worried about you that I was worried. I'll admit you're my first girlfriend I don't want to screw up what I have with you. I'm afraid that if I don't keep you close you'll end up dead in some ditch. You called last night hell I was overjoyed, but you didn't bother giving me an explanation just a good night. You stayed on the phone longer with Sasuke then me. What the hell am I suppose to do with that after worrying about you all day?" Naruto rests his head on her good shoulder which added to the guilt she felt.

She was going to have to put her foot down and just be a bitch towards him. He's changing for the worst because of her and decided if he wasn't getting back to his usual self then she was going to break up with him. She was like poison to the once happy and sunny blonde. She's nothing but a bad influence on him and was destroying him.

"Naruto I told you the night we got together there are some things I just can't tell you I would've texted or called you earlier but Itachi had my phone."

"Damn it Sakura!" His fist collides with the locker beside her head making her and Hinata flinch. "You're not telling me shit right now just excuses. You're too busy slutting around other guys to even see that I care about you."

Sakura eyes widen she couldn't believe that he thought she was being a slut by hanging out with her guy friends (Which were a lot). If it was anyone else she would have probably cursed or beat them to next week, but it wasn't just anyone. It was Naruto her first friend and boyfriend at this place.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Naruto maybe you just need a break you've definitely changed. I really don't have time to deal with you right now. Itachi was right secrets ruin relationships especially this one." Sakura coldly walks away from him her face void of any emotion. He could only watch as she walked away from him not even once glancing back. He runs his fingers through his hair and wondered what exactly happened to him.

"N-Naruto-kun are y-ou ok?" Naruto turns around and stared blankly at the shy Hyuga.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata I should probably get back to class and straighten things out with Sakura." Even if it hurt she hated seeing Naruto so lost and upset.

"She's right... You're losing your way. She didn't fall for this Naruto but the Naruto I fell- I mean old Naruto." Hinata walks away attempting to hold her tears in just until she got to the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to encourage their relationship but if Naruto was happy then she would bare. She was convinced that Sakura was too cold hearted for Naruto and despite however much love Naruto gives her he will be the one broken.

X

Sakura walked back in Asuma class where he started a boring lecture. She fell into her seat and sighed heavily. "You talked with Naruto?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah, some what. I'm poison to him." Gaara shifts his gaze from the board to the pinkette. He saw the change and couldn't help but agree with what she was saying.

"Help him get back on track breaking up with him wasn't going to do it. Just go out on one date no beer no cigarettes nothing that can affect you both just sober." Sakura thought about it for a few minutes and agreed with the idea it could be today since she wasn't going to be busy.

"Thanks, Raccoon that's the most I've ever heard you talk." Sakura chuckles at the sour look he now had on his face. Her chuckles disappeared when Naruto walked in with a huge grin. Gaara and Sakura both exchanged confused looks.

The blonde came strolling up the stairs to his seat "Sakura-chan I'm taking you out on a date!" He declared as loudly as possible drawing unwanted attention to them.

Sakura blinks once then twice wondering if he had somehow heard their conversation. "What do you say tonight?"

Sakura dumbly nodded and stared blankly at the board trying to ignore the grinning blonde next to her. Finally, the bell rang and students started filling out of the classroom.

"Finally the best class of the day lunch." Sakura could feel her stomach growling for food.

"You eat school lunch?" Naruto asks it was kind of awkward since they weren't on the best terms.

"Not really but I didn't eat anything yesterday." Naruto nods and pick her books up and follows her to lunch.

"Sakura-chan I want to apologize about earlier. You're right I haven't been the same and I guess I needed my own girlfriend and friends to tell me that."

"It's fine Naruto I guess at one point in our lives we start losing ourselves. Hey, can you get me lunch from the line." Naruto gives her the books and goes to stand in the lunch line. Sakura walks outside to her usual table and set the books down. No one was there at the moment.

Sakura dials a number she knew by heart. The phone rings a few times before finally someone answers.

"Sakura you're in school I don't think you're allowed to-"

"Shove it Yahiko I'm only calling to tell you I'm not going to make it tonight." Sakura holds her phone away from her ear awaiting a yell from him.

"WHAT!? This celebration is for you. Everyone is going to be there." Sakura rolls her eyes she saw Gaara and Shikamaru to her surprise that girl Temari with them.

"Please, as if I want to go out with you guys and have a repeat of that night." She heard him laughing on the other end of the phone making her smirk.

"You know it took me a week to actually remember that night."

"A record." They both start laughing now she was earning curious looks from her friends. She saw Naruto walk outside with two trays smiling at her.

"Well at least tell me why you're not coming?"

"I have an a...um date tonight." The silence was all she heard on the other end of the phone.

"You Sakura Haruno on a date. I thought you would stay single for at least 2 months. Plus you're skipping out on us to date some guy." Sakura rolls her eyes she hoped her friends couldn't hear the baka.

"Mhmm, I got to go Yahiko I got to eat lunch and get my shoulder rewrapped."

"Hey, Sakura one more thing don't trust anyone." Sakura looks over at the table and saw that Kiba and even Sasuke joined them. She didn't notice that Yahiko already hung up she just stared at the group.

Sakura turns her phone off and looks up at the sky it was going to rain soon. She sighs and goes back to the table. "Damn Sakura who was you talking to over there? You were laughing kinda loud." Sakura ignores Kiba and sits in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thanks for getting me lunch Naruto." The table was filled with awkward silence as she and Naruto ate their food. She waited for someone to start a conversation or something.

After a few minutes she finally snapped. "Seriously guys what's with the silence."

"Well, you and Naruto are mainly the ones that start the conversations." Shikamaru yawns looking up at the gray clouds.

"I bet this table was the best table ever yesterday." Sakura rolls her eyes and drinks her chocolate milk. She notices a couple kids walk out the school heading towards them.

"Sa-Sakura-senpai ca-can we sign your cast." Sakura raises an eyebrow they were the first to want to sign her cast. Who was she to deny them?

"Sure." Sakura holds out her arm towards them as they began writing on it.

"So Sasuke since when did you sit over here exactly?"

Sasuke glares at her hoping to stay quiet and ignored. "Along with umm... What's your name again?" She, of course, knew her name but wanted to get a reaction out of her.

"It's Temari you sit beside me in chemistry." She says through clench teeth.

"I'm also Gaara's older sister." Sakura looks over to Gaara for confirmation. He nods and she just smirks at the blonde.

"Alright, I think nicknames are in order for the newbies. Let's start with Temari."

"Wait what nickname?" Some more students walked up to their table to ask Sakura if they could sign her cast this time a larger group.

"She gives us nicknames for some strange reason mine is Raccoon." Gaara blushes slightly when he caught Sakura winking at him.

"Mine is... What is mine again Sakura-chan?" Sakura punches him in the arm for forgetting since she called him that every day.

"It's baka. Baka." Naruto rubs his arm and whines about his nickname being lame. Which she of course ignored?

"Shika's is pineapple head." Shikamaru rolls his eyes he thought his nickname should just be Shika.

"Now that I think about it his head is sort of pineapple shape." Everyone at the table stares at the thinking blonde who was currently staring at Shikamaru.

"Moving on...let's see Temari... I have nothing." Temari inwardly rejoiced at the fact she wasn't going to get a humiliating nickname.

"SANDY!" Naruto exclaims grinning brightly at his accomplishment. Sakura agrees with the name and pats her boyfriend on the back.

"Alright, Sandy it is next Kiba."

"Dog breath," Everyone except Sakura says in unison even Sasuke said it. She thought he would think these nicknames were just plain childish and stupid.

"What come on guys think of something better how about ladies man." Kiba wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Sakura.

"More like womanizer." Kiba collapse on the ground he quickly recovered looking extremely hurt.

"Come on Sakura you don't think that." He whines.

"Chill Kiba your nickname is dog death." Kiba sits back down and just pouts.

"Last but surely not least Sasuke the list is very long Sasuke. First any suggestions."

"Sexy!" The girl who was signing her cast yells. Sakura looks at the others at the table and just shrugs it off.

"Teme," Naruto says causing the two to start glaring at each other over her head.

"Emo," Kiba says putting him in their glaring contest.

Sakura slams her hand on the table drawing everyone's attention her. "I got it... Duck... Ass." Naruto and Kiba burst out in laughter causing everyone else to join in excluding Sasuke. He looked as livid as possible. After all the laughter died down she stood up earning questioning looks from her peers.

"I have to go to Baa-chan so I'll catch you later do something with my tray would ya." Sakura picks up her books and starts walking away.

~Story Progression ~

She walked through the almost empty halls she could feel someone's eyes stalking her every move. She whips her head around and saw a girl with short spiky mint green hair and wore an orange clip in her hair, that matched her eye color, which was also orange.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" The smirk the girl was giving her wasn't threatening, but the look in her eyes held a mischief glint in them.

"You interest me." Something about her gave Sakura a feeling of uneasiness a strong sense of mistrust went through her. It wasn't the first time someone said that to her maybe she was just an interesting person but the way she said felt different.

"You're not the only person to say that so what do you want." Despite Sakura's attitude towards her, she still had that same smirk on her face.

"The name's Fu I'm the foreign exchange student from Takigakure. I'm a bit lost and looking for the office.

"Find it yourself." Sakura walks away from the clearly amused girl. She looked like she belonged in middle school anyway.

Once Sakura was out of earshot her face morphs into annoyance. "She's lucky we need her I would have killed her." Fu walks into the bathroom and locks the door making sure no one would enter. She dialed the number to her boss Akatsuki leader.

"Chomei. Have you come face to face with the target?"

"Have I ever let you down before leader-sama...on second thought don't answer that."

"You're aware of your mission complete it."

"Leader-sama that isn't as easy as it sounds I just met her and she already doesn't trust me. She's very perceptive." Fu pulls her orange and white sleeveless shirt down. She couldn't have anyone knowing she was in the Bijuu gang.

"I know but with this one final piece we can finally rid this world of the Akatsuki... How is... you know who?"

Fu sighed she better move up a rank after the troublesome mission. "From what I saw he's fine."

"I see thank you Fu Kyuubi would be happy to know the information." Fu nods and blush even if he couldn't see it. She loved being acknowledged by leader-sama dare she say she had a crush on him. Despite their age difference and his situation.

Fu exits the bathroom and was immediately slammed into a locker. "Who are you really?" Fu orange eyes met fiery green eyes she hoped the pinkette didn't hear the whole conversation.

She saw how much just her presence was upsetting her. It was truly entertaining. She smiled despite the grip on her neck cutting off her air intake.

"...Fu... I...don't...have a...last name." She chokes out. Sakura reluctantly lets go of the tan girl. Fu saw that her bandage looked newly wrapped so she couldn't have heard her while conversation probably just the end of it.

Rubbing her neck, she tries to use her carefree attitude despite the pain in her neck. "Let's be friends."

Sakura scoffs and walks off before completely leaving she speaks. "I don't trust you and I never will so get that bullshit idea out of your head."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we. They don't call me lucky seven for nothing." Fu walks the other direction leaving their conversation at a standstill.

'Lucky seven?' Just like that she discards it to the back of her mind when the bell rings.

**A/N: I hate this chapter consider all of it just stupid filler except the ending with Fu introduced. It wasn't the usual work I deliver for this fanfic I'm off my game. This is probably the most boring chapter yet and I smell a time skip coming soon. But on a good note I like how I introduced Fu to Sakura their relationship is going to be fun to write. And another party but not house partyish.**

**RXRXR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Underneath Her Skin 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Trust No One**

* * *

The next class she had was gym and luckily people she actually likes is in that class. Surprisingly she wasn't late to any class... yet of course.

Walking in she was immediately greeted by Tenten. "Hey, Sakura how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess I just released some anger by slamming this new creepy girl against the locker. Tenten nervously chuckles taking a small step backward.

"Sakura-san resorting to violence isn't the youthful way to greet a new face." Sakura sighs and slowly turns around low and behold was her dedicated stalker. In his usual puke green track suit.

"Lee what do you want?" Tenten asks the question that was on her mind.

"I wanted to talk to the beautiful cherry blossom and cheer her up," all of a sudden Lee gets down on his knees crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry Sakura-san I wasn't there to protect you!"

Sakura tried to quiet him since he was attracting way too much attention. She even looked over to Tenten for some help who only shrug just as lost for words. To make matters worse, Gai came over to join the conversation. The grown man started crying as well leaving her to start panicking. Luckily for her Kiba arrived to help her out of the complicated situation.

"Gai-sensei the principal wants to see Sakura asap I'll escort her there." To her relief, they stopped crying and allowed her to leave. They both leave trying to hide their snickering from them.

Once out in the halls the two high five each other. "That was great thanks for the help Kiba."

Kiba blushes slightly scratching the back of his head. "Sakura listen I-"

"Sakura-senpai! Glad, I found you." As if her life couldn't get any worse the new girl decides to make her presence known.

"Hey, I was talking here!" Kiba angrily shouts to the weird green haired girl. Fu ignores him without a care in the world she walks up to Sakura as if they were best buddies.

"Glad I found you I wanted to chat with you." Sakura stares blankly into orange deceiving eyes.

"Listen Fu honestly why are you so persistent to be my friend?"

"I told you you're interesting." Fu simply answers.

"I'm as interesting as an animal taking a shit now out with it the truth." Kiba looks back and forth between the two girls wonderings if a cat fight was going to happen.

"Uh, ladies?" He was completely ignored.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing out here?" Sakura snaps her head at another interruption this time it was the only person who calls her Sakura-chan.

"Naruto." Naruto grins and walks closer to the group. His happy go lucky grin fades when he observe the situation. Kiba was standing awfully close to Sakura and the tension was very thick. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Fu smiles brightly at the handsome blonde. She observed from far away but up close he was extremely attractive.

"Hi, I'm Fu." Naruto shakes her smaller hands before also saying his name. "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Fu winks and grips his hand a bit tighter than what it should be gripped.

"It is indeed." Sakura was just gaping at Fu who continued to stare at her boyfriend with a tight grip on his hand.

"Uh, you can let go now," He says while nervously chuckling feeling the heat from his girlfriend's glare on the back of his head. He was a little confused as to why he was receiving a glare as hot at the sun.

"Let's go Kiba we're skipping." With her good arm, she grabs his wrist and angrily storms away from the two. Naruto escapes Fu's grasp to follow them.

"Sakura-chan! Stop!" Sakura continues to ignore him.

"Kiba what's the best skip spot in this school." Kiba thought about it for a minute he snaps his finger and this time he pulls her.

"Behind these doors is the best spot so close your eyes." Sakura nods and closes her eyes she heard footsteps behind them but paid it no mind. Kiba opens the door trying to fight down a huge grin he knew that Naruto was behind him, but he already knew about it anyway. There were some stairs he guided her through and another door stood in their way. Kiba opens it and they were immediately bathed in sunlight. "Open your eyes."

Sakura opens them and she found herself on the roof looking out at the streets. It was a wonderful view that she couldn't take her eyes off. The position in which the sun was made it look like art.

"Do you like it? I know it's a bit cliche but-" Kiba was cut off when he felt an arm wrap around him. He was overcome with shock as he slowly realizes that Hardass Sakura was hugging him. His crush was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Kiba I really needed this it's beautiful." Just as Kiba was coming down from his high of being hugged by her and was going to hug her back she lets him go.

"You can come out now Naruto." Naruto comes out from behind the door to the roof before he could say a word Sakura cuts him off with just a raised hand.

"Just enjoy the view Naruto I got a feeling it'll be the last time for awhile we'll be able to fully enjoy this." Naruto sighs and stands on her right as Kiba stands on her left they all stare at the wonderful view as the sun beam down on them.

X

The three skipped the whole gym class just hanging out on the roof of the school. The rest of the classes went by in a haze to her. She stopped paying attention after the whole roof thing. She almost forgot she had to stay after school to do some makeup work.

So as everyone left the school she was trapped sitting there doing old homework. Sakura walked to her first class of the day English. "Kakashi hope you don't mind me being here but if you do talk to Baa-chan." Sakura sits in her usual seat on her phone.

Kakashi was feeling a bit awkward since the girl who he pretty much abandon was sitting right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say he wasn't the type of person to say sorry. "Sakura..."

"You don't have to apologize Kakashi I'm used to being let down," She says as if she was simply talking about the weather.

"You and I both know I couldn't raise you by myself." Kakashi glares down at his desk. That was only half of the reason everyone he gets close to dies.

"I would've understood we could have helped each other get through it but you-you never even stopped by..." Sakura hoped that Kakashi was feeling as bad as she felt when they never came for her. Her anger clouded her rational mind her first instinct was to make him feel as low as the dirt on her shoes.

"You're a poor excuse of a man and a father figure." Sakura coldly stares at him her green eyes dull and dark with undisguised hatred. It was like her words were knives and they were thrown in his heart.

"You're right and I'm sorry for everything." Sakura stares at the man before her with a blank look. She learned from Itachi to never show your emotion in an emotional situation.

"Sometimes an apology isn't enough." His eyes widen as he remembered those words.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi Rin and Obito were patrolling the city as usual. They were fresh out of the academy and were placed on Minato-sensei's squad. "When are we going to get real assignments patrolling is so boring." Obito whines trailing behind his two teammates sluggishly._

_It was another dead night in Konoha no rules were being broken yet. Then again it was only 8 o'clock at night. "Stop complaining Minato-sensei is entrusting us with this mission." Obito mocks Kakashi behind his back before looking away angrily. Sometimes Kakashi wondered how old Obito was._

_"Could you guys get together at least once?" Rin asks annoyed with their constant rivalry._

_Kakashi and Obito both responds at the same time. "No." Finally agreeing on something._

_It was another hour in the shift and all three of them heard a loud shriek. It only took them a second to get in gear run towards the source of the shriek. Three older men looked about 20 to 40-year-old. The dark in the alleyway didn't help matters at all. The three seemed to be gathered around something or someone. Whatever they were gathered around was the source of the shrieks._

_"We'll teach you a lesson about stealing from us you brat." Says the supposed leader of the trio._

_"I'm s-sorry I was h-hungry."_

_"Sometimes an apology isn't enough." The leader takes out a knife and cuts her arm. It wasn't too shallow, but it was enough to bleed and cause just the right amount of pain._

_The trio quickly stepped in to stop the violence on the person. "Hey! Stop right there." Kakashi shouts._

_"Police." Obito adds pulling out his gun in case they try anything. The men turn around with their hands in the air. "Drop your weapons and walk away slowly from the person."_

_They do what they say and to their surprise the men were tormenting a little girl no older than five years old. Obito angrily runs up to the leader and punches him with all his might._

_Blood gushed from the man's now broken nose before Obito could attack again he was being held back by Kakashi. "Obito calm down we got to get the little girl some medical attention." Obito calms down but continues to stare daggers at the leader._

_Rin takes a step to the little girl the girl scurries away from her when she tries to reach out to her. "It's ok I won't hurt you. We're here to help you." Rin smiles sweetly at the little pink haired girl. Almost instantly Sakura fear of Rin goes away. Sakura throws herself into the arms of the woman and weep. Rin whispers sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm the now trembling girl down._

_Meanwhile, Kakashi and Obito were arresting the three older men. Once the pinkette calmed down enough to talk Rin begins to ask her simple questions while cleaning her wounds. "What's your name? My name is Rin."_

_"Sakura."_

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_"Pink!" The little girl says loudly proud that her favorite color is pink. "Oh really?" Sakura nods continually further amusing the young police officer._

_"Come on I'll take you to the hospital to get those wounds better treated." Rin picks up the thin light 5-year-old in her arms. Rin saw that they had everything taken care of. Now the only problem left was who was going to ride in the car._

_"You guys go I'll just walk to the hospital it's not too far we'll be at Ichiraku when we're done there." The two guys weren't fully convinced but nonetheless takes the three men to the cop car._

_"Who are they?" She looks up at her with large confused bright emerald eyes._

_"Kakashi and Obito." Sakura wanted to ask something else, but she was a bit hesitant._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll take good care of you." Sakura hugs Rin tighter as her tears drenched Rin's shirt._

_"Thank you... will you be my mommy?"_

_Flashback end_

"If you would allow me I would like to be in your life again. Rin and Obito would want that." Sakura scoffs. She found what he was saying utterly unbelievable.

She should have known that coming to his classroom would only end on a bad note. "Just leave me alone Kakashi."

Kakashi sighs and goes back to grading papers. Maybe it was too soon to ask for forgiveness.

The two hours that went by felt like torture instead of getting ready for a date she was stuck with Kakashi like she was given detention. Sakura sighs the work was really easy she was tough and a hard ass but she was indeed a smart hard ass. Of course, she couldn't have anyone knowing that but Tsunade somehow found out about it.

It was about 6 o'clock by the time she got home and she was exhausted. Between a broken wrist and tons of school work, she was surprised she didn't crash yet.

Naruto told her before leaving that he was going to pick her up at 8 she was going to rest for an hour and get dressed when she woke up. Sakura sluggishly walks to her bed and lays down flat on it almost instantly she was asleep that was a big mistake.

2 hours later a loud knock woke her up from her slumber. Sakura gets up stumbling and tripping over her things. The person knocks on the door again irritating her.

Sakura snatched open the door before she snapped at the person who gave her a rude awakening she saw who it was that woke her. "N-Naruto."

Naruto had some flowers in his hand and a suit on." His face expression was unreadable as he looked her up and down. He must have realized that she was not dressed for their date.

"Oh, shit is it 8 already!" Naruto doesn't say anything as she has a small panic attack. Sakura steps aside and allows him inside he has yet to say a thing to her.

"Naruto I'm really really sorry I'll get ready right now." Before she could scurry away to her room he grabs her hand and pull her back.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I get it you're tired we can just hang out here I'll make you dinner." Sakura sighs at that moment she realized she didn't deserve Naruto. "Alright, Naruto. Only if you want to."

"I'll do anything for you Sakura-chan." He gives her a quick peck before heading to the kitchen.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sakura goes to her room to at least look a little bit presentable. She came out with a disgustingly pink dress that reached almost to her knees. She absolutely hated pink it was her favorite color when she was little, but now it's just disgusting.

Sakura walks into the kitchen and leans against the door frame. "What the hell are you cooking cup noodles?" Sakura bursts out laughing when she saw him warm up some cup noodles.

"Hehe, I can't exactly-." Naruto turns around to her and instantly froze. It was his first time seeing her in an actual dress and she looked absolutely stunning. "Cook."

He stared and it actually made her blush seriously. She hung out with guys every single day and a compliment would float around each time. Maybe it was because it was as a joke, but it still meant something. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk or come over here and actually do something."

Naruto with the grace of a fox was instantly in front of her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to his body. "You look beautiful without even trying." Sakura giggles like she was in elementary school.

Sakura clears her throat before regaining her air of confidence. "I know... it's a gift. Again I want to apologize for our date being ruined.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter besides this is what we needed." Naruto pecks her large charming forehead.

"You're so corny." Naruto gives her a familiar look that she remembered when they first got together.

"I lo-" multiple fists was knocking on the door rather insisting on coming in. Naruto sighs as he watches his girlfriend walk away to answer the door. Once again he was interrupted in telling her something extremely important.

She was irritated and her irritation only increased more when she opened the door to her "family", To her surprise they were all sober and present. Hell, even Madara was standing there looking like he didn't want to be there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here on my doorstep?"

"Sakura we have information that you need to hear. Is anyone here?"

Sakura was unsure how to feel she wanted to know what new information they received. It was also a new experience being in the group and hearing all the plans. "Uh, just Naruto."

Madara and Itachi exchange glances which she caught. "What does he know about you?" Itachi suddenly asks as if he wasn't in the apartment.

"Not much he knows I'm violent he knows about the Akatsuki most if the members. Why?" Madara steps forward and from his facial expression he was being serious.

"I'll be right back Naruto!" She yells before closing the door behind her.

"Sakura what do you know about him?" Sakura thought for a minute before answering.

"He's supportive, nice, funn-"

"What about his past?" Madara snaps. She takes a step back before glaring at him she hated to admit it, but she didn't know much.

"He has three whiskers on each cheek that he usually hides, but they're birthmarks." Every single Akatsuki member could tell something was up with the story. Something about Naruto Uzumaki was not right. Itachi puts his hands on her good shoulder looking in her eyes like she was a child. But his next words sent a chill down her spine and her heart picked up. It felt as if his words was causing her heart to literally beat out of her chest.

"Sakura... for your own sake stay away from him no arguments just... do it." It was only a once in a lifetime chance that you actually hear Itachi sound so desperate. She had no other options then to agree with him.

"Ok."

**A/N: This might be a misleading chapter for future chapters. Soon the leader will be revealed and after that I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I have to start working on my other stories and focus on my school work hell I don't even know what I want to do as a career.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Underneath Her Skin 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

**A/N: WARNING LEMON IF NOT COMFORTABLE THEN SKIP IT.**

* * *

**Broken Up Passion**

* * *

Madara was skeptical of her when she agreed without even a second thought. Either way it had to happen they couldn't risk Sakura getting to close to anyone other than the Akatsuki. There are some persuasive people in the world.

"So what did you guys want to tell me?"

"We'll inform you later." Madara turns to leave leaving a stunned Sakura behind. She sighs and nods a goodbye to the rest of Akatsuki.

Once they were out of sight she sighed as she dreaded what she would have to do next. She flicked the switch inside of her that was able to make her cold. Sakura turns to go in the house as she prepared to break Naruto's heart.

"Sakura-chan your food is getting cold." Sakura slowly walked into the kitchen where he was standing over the food.

Naruto grins brightly at her and hands her a cup of noodles. "Here's yours."

She couldn't smile back all she could do was stare into her noodles as he happily slurped his noodles. She wasn't sure why but she just couldn't say the words maybe it's because he tries so hard to make their relationship work. Or maybe she actually fell for him hard.

Sakura inwardly chuckles and shakes her head at the thought of falling hard for someone. She thought that it wasn't the right time to break up with him just yet. Maybe tomorrow and just enjoy the night. She shouldn't have started dating anyone yet anyway.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura looks at him with a blank expression waiting for him to speak.

"Who was at the door? You seem down." Sakura tries to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"It's nothing baka I'm just thinking about my neighbor next door. She's really sick and I heard that she uh passed away." She was probably going to go to hell if it even existed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't I cheer you up by giving you a massage." Sakura was not thinking right cause if she was then she would have immediately rejected his offer.

So here she was pulling her straps down in front of her blushing blonde boyfriend. "What haven't seen a girl pull her dress down some before?" The scene would have probably been sexier if only she didn't have a broken wrist. Naruto pulled at his collar noticing how hot it got in the house. Sakura takes ahold of his hand and pulls him to her room.

If she was going to break up with him, tomorrow might as well enjoy tonight. Sakura lays down on her stomach she unclipped her bra and gestures him to begin.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood there dumbfounded at her bold attitude. His girlfriend was giving him free reigns to touch her. Even though it was only her back he still enjoyed the sight.

"Hurry up," She mumbled into the comforter on her bed. Naruto gulped and walked closer to her his heart was beating at inhumanly fast rate. He was afraid that Sakura could hear his heart about to beat out of his chest.

Naruto gets on the bed slowly he spreads Sakura's legs so he could put his knees there. He touches her silky back gently afraid his hands might mess up the perfection of her skin. "Do you have any oil?" He whispered. Sakura pointed over to her dresser. Naruto gets up and reaches for the almond oil. He was going to give her the best massage ever, it was a good thing that Pervy sage taught him how.

Naruto went back to his spot and put some oil on his hand he made long gentle movements at first. Then he transitions to applying pressure. Sakura moaned as the tension left her body. "That feels great Naruto." Naruto smiled as he continued his kneading. He begins the shiatsu treatment which was rubbing out your knots with their thumbs.

"You're really tense." Sakura doesn't say anything between her mission and breaking up with Naruto and her childhood there was bound to be a whole lot of tension. She felt Naruto shift on the bed his hand were no longer on her back but beside her head.

Naruto bent down closer to her ear and whisper quietly, "You have a lovely back, but I'm sure the front is even better." Sakura eyes widen when she heard his seductive voice in her ear.

Naruto's lips were still close to her ear and he slowly lowered them until he reached her neck. Naruto pressed his lips firmly against where her shoulder met her neck. She gasps it was the first time Naruto took the lead in flirting. Her mind was turning fuzzy and she was beginning to forget that she was supposed to end things with him.

He stopped kissing to her disappointment she turned on her back to get a better look at his face. They stared into each others eyes full of lust and love on Naruto's part. He broke eye contact and his eyes wandered down her body. It was too bad she still had her bra on. He looked back up at her and smiled haughtily at her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that her chest was touching his. He started kissing the side of her neck as lightly as possible. He relishes in the sounds of her soft moans.

She couldn't take being dominated as she was and soon was nibbling on his earlobe. She heard him grunt lightly and lift up from his spot on her neck. He smirked up at her and rub his hands up and down her smooth legs. "I want to see more." With those words, he slid his hands further up her dress to where her panties were. He teased her a considerable amount of time before finally pulling her panties down but couldn't since she wasn't moving.

"Naruto..." He lifted his eyebrows wondering why she wasn't lifting up so he can take her panties off.

"I'm... I'm going to break up with you." She didn't know what was wrong with her mouth and why her brain made her mouth say those words. She saw a lot of emotions go through his eyes and only caught a few. Hurt was the main one confusion than anger.

"Why?" Sakura almost flinched at his cold tone she expected him to at least move away from her but he didn't.

"It's not going to work out." She was lying through her teeth and only hoped that he believed her.

He started chuckling as if she told a joke she wasn't sure what was going on but something in him snapped "I've been waiting for this for a long time and now you're telling me it's not going to work out are you fucking with me Sakura!?"

Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes and that only made him angrier. "Damn it I want you so bad hell I even fell in love with you." Sakura hid her shock well when he said those words she didn't mean for him to fall in love with her. She even expected their quick fling to be just that and then go back to being friends.

He put his head down on her heart listening to it beat. "I love you..." He says with sadness wearing down on every word. He soon looks up with determination in his eyes which confused her. "And I'm going to show you."

Naruto lowered his lips to hers but right before he could kiss her, he slightly breathed out, making his hot breath tickle her awaiting lips. "Naruto I th-think you should go." She, of course, didn't believe that at all but things were getting out of hand and he was emotionally unstable.

"You don't really mean that." Naruto lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Her eyes widened when she felt something firm pressing against her. If possible Naruto pushed their sexes closer together he exhale sharply and she moaned softly. Suddenly the firm pressing got as hard as a boulder.

Sakura felt heat pour through her and her body shivered slightly. Sakura unconsciously rolled her hips making him groan and her gasp. It felt like she was being possessed when she suddenly flipped them so she was on top and he was on the bottom.

He looked up at her with such passion she almost faltered. "What do you want from me?" She whispered angrily as she removed her bra and threw it across the room. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their socket at the heavenly sight before him. Naruto murmured her name as if he was begging her to continue. He sat up with Sakura still straddling his lap. Sakura pushed her bare chest against his and grabbed a handful of his blonde locks. "I asked what do you want from me?"

He stared into her empty looking emerald orbs for a minute. He puts his face closer to hers before whispering or more like growling his answer. "You."

Naruto retaliated by lowering his hands on her body and running them past her hips and onto her thighs. Sakura moans his name and it only made him harden even more below her.

Sakura suddenly tightened her hold on his hair his response was a grunt. He gripped her ass with one smooth motion getting a gasp out of her. "You and I both know you can't have me," She whispered and his only response was, "I love you."

He was dead serious each time he said those three words. All of a sudden he was kissing her. His lips tugged gently at her bottom lip the kiss was literally breathtaking and left her feeling a bit dizzy. But he wasn't done just yet his tongue enter her mouth with such ease it should be a crime. The kiss lasted for at least a minute before he broke it for breath.

Her hands began to slowly unbutton his white shirt his dress jacket already gone. "I'm going to make love to you." He lays her flat on her back and immediately went to work she finally allowed him to pull her panties off along with the dress. Her sensuous body was half hidden in the shadows of the night. Before he could even explore like a kid in a candy store she stops him. "You're a virgin this is how it works I take my clothes off and you take yours off." Naruto narrowed his eyes he was indeed a virgin, but she wasn't. It stung a little that the woman he loved wasn't a virgin, but he didn't mind all that much.

He got up and removes all of his clothes he took in the sight of her and she did the same. She was breathtaking, absolutely beautiful, unashamedly feeding his eyes and senses as she lay on her back basking in the moonlight, arms comfortably askew across her bed, legs slightly apart. He saw the tattoo that set every guy off in the gym the other day.

It was a sight that he was probably going to be dreaming about his whole life. She saw that he was throbbing, hard, and swollen. Her heart rate picked up when he brought his body over hers. His hands lightly explored like she was made out of glass. Naruto found the soft fleshy rise of her breasts and fondled their rigid pink nipples. Naruto closed his fingers around one then the other. Soon his mouth replaced one of his hands and he was sucking away like a baby thirsty for milk. He switched once he thought that one nipple had enough attention. Even though it was his first time doing any of the things he was doing, her reaction told him he was doing great. "Naruto.."

Their lips brush briefly as he pressed his body intimately along hers. Her legs gave way, and she reached between them and help guide his engorged hardness between milky smooth thighs.

Naruto carefully moves in slow short caressing strokes, he could feel her opening gradually moisten. She whined a little at his foreplay. "Here I go Sakura-chan I'm going to show you how much I love you." Naruto's manhood breaches the gentle ring of her entrance, his manhood filled the wet cavern and slipped deeply into silky warm tightness. He felt like a brand new person he didn't feel like one person but whole with her. They explored with intimate harmony. She grasped Naruto tightly as her fingers began kneading into his back. Her other fingers would have been kneading his shoulders if not for the cast she had on.

Naruto nestles his face in her throat, kissing and delicately and sometimes roughly biting her neck. Strokes became thrusts and breathing became gasping as the excitement of being conjoined took over their movements. Naruto drives himself deep into her love pool his entire being shuddered, the nectar of their passion filling and mixing in sensual climax. The only sound was their heavy breathing as they gazed into each other's eyes. Naruto's arms give out and he mistakenly crushes her. He rolls off of her and pulls her close to him.

As she looked into oceanic blue eyes she realized how hard it was going to be to actually mean it now. They didn't say anything to each other just soaked in the aftermath of their orgasm.

"How many times do I have to say it in order for you to believe me and continue dating." Sakura turns away from him her bareback now facing him. It was a hurtful move, but she couldn't reply while he was looking through her soul. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both snuggle up close to each other. She pondered why being in his arms made her feel safe and alive.

She sighed and gathered her wits to finish their relationship off. A lone tear slid down her cheek and reflected something she was letting go of. "It's over Naruto." She was unaware that he already fell asleep.

X

He cruised into school the next day with a huge ass grin on his face. He was kind of upset that Sakura didn't wake him but oh well. He had a dream about them having sex in one of the classrooms it took a while to actually get his morning wood down. If only Sakura was there. He had a couple of minutes before the bell ring and nothing could ruin his mood. It only brightened when he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye.

"So you broke up with Naruto," Gaara said slowly trying to understand the situation. Sakura just nodded her head she told him everything without mentioning the sex after it. Gaara saw a grinning Naruto walking up behind her. He wanted to say something but also wanted to see how things played out.

Naruto walked up to her and turned her around to face him and kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widen as she was being kissed by her now ex-boyfriend. Sakura gathered her thoughts quick enough to push him away. "I wasn't playing Naruto we're really over." Naruto blinked as he tried to register what she meant. He felt an ache in his heart at her cold words.

"B-but Sakur-"

Sakura puts her hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look. "Don't take it the wrong way Naruto I'll see you around." She walks away leaving Gaara and Naruto behind. Before Naruto could say a word the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class.

"You should just give her some space there has to be a reason why she broke up with you." Gaara also walks away heading to their English class. Naruto angrily sigh and punches the locker leaving a small dent in it.

He took Gaara's advice to the heart he left her alone although he didn't have to really do anything since she avoided him every chance she got. After a month, he finally got sick and tired of the games.

_Timeskip one month_

Sakura for the first time in her life couldn't wait to go to the hospital to finally get her cast off. She was so excited that all she could do was smile. Itachi was driving her to the hospital to get it off. "We have an important mission coming up soon Sakura I would advise you to go to the shooting range and practice."

"You worry too much Ita-kun." Itachi inwardly smirked she only called him that when she was overly excited about something.

"How's the plan to keep to yourself? From the signatures on your cast it's not going very good." Sakura looks down at the cast and smiles sadly. She could point out her friends signature even some teachers signatures like Anko.

"Yeah well I still need someone to talk to during school. I don't have a boyfriend any more thanks to you guys." Itachi rolls his eyes use to her antics.

"How's that ex of yours anyway?" Sakura had a distant look in her eyes. He was aware that she missed him and wanted to prove he wasn't going to get in the way of their plans. She stood up to even Madara just to go out with him.

"I can feel his eyes burning a hole through my head every day and he seems like he's going to snap pretty soon." Itachi sighed she was a bit depress when she spoke to them a while ago. They chose not to tell her the information they received on Bijuu gang fearing it just might break her.

"Ok, what are you going to do when he does snap?"

Sakura shrugs, "I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

Itachi was flabbergasted the Sakura Haruno was asking for help. "We'll talk about this later." Itachi arrives at the hospital and pulls into an empty parking spot. The process went by pretty fast x-ray then cut off the cast.

"It feels great to finally feel my arm breathe. I swear it was such a struggle to do anything." Itachi nods knowing the feeling since he did break his arm plenty of times.

They got into the car both silent that was until Sakura saw they miss the turn towards her apartment. "Itachi where do you think you're going?" She already knew where they were heading and he knew she knew.

She angrily glares at him for not even telling her they were having a meeting. Once arriving at the mansion, Itachi gets out as she just sits there pouting not wanting to have a meeting with Madara.

"Sakura this meeting is extremely important and we think you should hear this information." She sighs and gets out and begrudgingly follow behind him.

"So your ass decided to actually come I thought you were still throwing a fucking pity party for having to break up with your bitch." Sakura rolls her eyes at the man with grey hair. Least to say he was probably the worse influence on her than everyone else.

"Fuck off Hidan." Sakura sits down beside Yahiko on the love seat.

"Now that everyone's here let's begin this meeting." Madara turns around in his big fancy black chair behind his desk.

"We have a new mission. A party is coming up hosted by the Hyuga's. They refuse to pay us back for the drugs so we're infiltrating it and killing Hizashi Hyuga just to get the warning through. I'm assigning Itachi, Yahiko, and Sakura for this mission. The rest of you I'll give you your mission separately. Questions?" They all shook their head no except for Sakura.

"Hold on we're just going to kill some guy in the Hyuga family to give an example?" Madara grits his teeth and stiffly nods his head.

"Hizashi is the brother of the leader of the Hyuga family. They needed the illegal drugs to keep Hiashi's daughter Hanabi Hyuga alive until they can get an operation done. But unfortunately, they haven't paid up before the deadline." Madara looks on seemingly bored out of his mind.

"How much do they owe?"

As quick as she asked she immediately received her answer from Kakuzu, "One hundred thousand." Sakura stayed silent Akatsuki specifically Kakuzu doesn't play about their money. Madara clears his throat grabbing everyone's attention once again.

He turned on the TV and on it were two photos of people Sakura could never forget. Everyone was gauging her reaction since they were aware of her past with the two. The words he said about the pictures only made her heart stop and betrayal flooded through her worse then seeing Kakashi after years.

"These two faces are ex-cops that were supposed to be KIA are now high ranked Bijuu members. _Obito Uchiha_ and _Rin_ _Nohara._"

**A/N: That lemon though my first one ever and I have to admit I did a damn good job. So Rin and Obito were presumed to be dead but turned out they joined the Bijuu gang. Next chapter we'll see how the news effect Sakura and the assignation mission goes. Originally I was going to go in order with the Naruto arcs but I have to kill of people first.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Underneath Her Skin 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

**A/N: Working on new Fanfic with emodinos757 called Naruto: Infected stay tuned for that. Also I might delete one of my unfinished fanfic or two.**

* * *

**Falling To Pieces**

* * *

She could only stare at her hands in silence as the emotions ran throughout her body. She could only truly feel like she's been abandoned by them. It was a painful feeling and horrible thought.

She could feel a stinging feeling in her eyes that she wasn't use to. She closed her eyes as she now remembered what happened when you feel a stinging feeling in your eyes. You cry.

She refused to show the Akatsuki her weakness it wasn't necessary. The more she wanted to cry the harder she clenched her hands. She tried not to think about the pain that was eating away at her inside out.

Most of her life the only thing that was keeping her together was the thought that they would come back for her. It was easier thinking they were dead then them being in a rival gang.

She breathed out slowly and deeply trying to hold onto the last piece of her heart she had left. Unfortunately, it's already been shattered so many times and maybe this was the last time.

"Sakura pull yourself together the mission is tomorrow if you're not able to go I'll just take you off the team. This is an important mission that has to succeed or else."

Sakura opened one of her eyes to look at Madara Uchiha who was staring intensely at her. She couldn't read any emotions in his eyes if he had any that is. That blank look and intense gaze were able to bring her back to reality and who she build herself up to be. But the sadness and betrayal was still looming around her like a shadow waiting to engulf her.

So many thoughts ran through her head like if Kakashi knew? Was he in the rival gang and just playing her like a doll? The sadness she felt ready to engulf her soon turned into rage.

"I'll be ready." Sakura gets up and leaves without looking back they heard the door slam and some exchanged worried looks.

"Yahiko Itachi keep a close eye on her. This mission will not fail. Dismissed." The Akatsuki members leave only speaking when they were a safe distance away.

"Well, we better find Sakura and take her to a bar." Deidara mutters getting ready to leave and find her.

"No. Getting her drunk will not solve the problem she just has to deal with this on her own." Itachi says before leaving once he heard them agree with him. It wasn't that he didn't care, but the Akatsuki weren't the best people to comfort her.

X

Sakura was currently at Konoha's shooting range shooting a small pistol. She planned on working her way up to the big guns to get back into the feel of things. Her last bullet went right through the head a perfect bull's-eye.

She set the gun down and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "Good job."

Sakura pushes the gun aside before reaching for a different gun Ak47 with an impassive look. She ignored the man behind her not in the mood for small talk.

She checked her gun as she could still feel his presence behind her. "You must not know who I am." The person puts his hand on her shoulder and all she could do was react. She twists his wrist behind him with the AK47 pointed at his head.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" Sakura sees his face it was Yagura. A Bijuu member and he chose the wrong day to show up.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled angrily into the man's ear.

"Bijuu has a proposal." Sakura only glared harder when he puts Bijuu and proposal in the same sentence.

"What exactly is this proposal?" She feigned wanting to actually know but could care less.

"Join Bijuu." Sakura would have laughed if she wasn't so furious at the moment. She was thinking about pulling the trigger and at least taking one of them out right now. But she noticed that everyone was staring at them with shock in their eyes.

"What game are you playing exactly?"

"No game boss-sama sees something in you and I also see it he sent me to convince you to join us." Sakura actually laughed this time although I sounded spiteful it was still a laugh.

"Ok, I'll consider it if you tell me if Rin and Obito are in it."

Yagura chuckles, "You don't think I can just give that out to non-members do you?" From the silence he received she did indeed believe that.

"What does your boss want with me?"

"I'll give you a hint if you actually let go." Sakura doesn't instead tightens painfully.

"Ok, he believes that you can help us take down the Akatsuki." Sakura scoffs and lets go of the unusually small man.

"You really think I'll really betray my family." She mockingly says, "Now leave so I can shoot at targets angrily."

"You should know that the Akatsuki are bad people and plan o-"

"I'm aware but who will I have if I betray them." With that statement, Yagura was quiet. For the first time since seeing the girl, he saw her actual age a 17-year-old girl. She was afraid of being alone and if they took down Akatsuki no one would be there for her. "I guess we'll just have to be your new family." Sakura freezes where she stands she despised the Bijuu and if she could kill him then she would right then and there and she told him that.

"Let's get something straight here any chance after today I get I will kill every single last one of you. No ifs ands and buts about it. I'll make sure even when you're burning in hell you'll never forget who killed you. So I advise you to leave here right now or you'll make me do something's I won't regret." Yagura closes his eyes and sighs she was really stubborn like all mature women. Nonetheless, he decides to leave he wasn't supposed to talk to her anyway.

She angrily aims at the target when she misses the target completely she threw the gun on the ground and stormed out of the place.

It was only a miracle she didn't already chew off someone's head. Her mission was tomorrow and she wasn't even anywhere near focused.

X

Another day in a place Sakura likes to call hell. She thought about skipping but didn't want Tsunade chewing her out. So all she could do was bare the day still as angry as possible.

Sakura walked into the school heading towards her first class which was English as always. Unfortunately for her she was unable to with Hinata Hyuga blocking her way.

"G-good morning Sakura-san." Hinata greeted her politely and least to say she was kind of shocked. She was expecting the Hyuga to hate her with a passion for dating Naruto.

"Morning." She grumpily replies back.

"I just wanted t-to chat w-with you a-about Naruto-kun." Sakura could hear warning bells going off in her head but nonetheless she listens.

Hinata startles her when she suddenly bows down in front of her. "Please tell me about yours and Naruto-kun relationship."

"W-why?" Sakura wouldn't admit it but the Hyuga was kind of creeping her out.

"I'm sorry but I have finally gained enough courage to tell him my feeling and I just wanted to know how far the relationship went." Sakura put a hand over her heart when the thought of Naruto and Hinata dating came to mind. She still missed that baka whether as a friend or romantic interest her life seemed duller. She was waiting patiently for him to at least say something to her since their break-up. Who was she kidding? She took his virginity and ran with it. She wouldn't even take herself back. She was just a naturally horrible person who only deserved to be backstabbed and bitter.

"Look I'm not going to sugar coat it but-" she stared into the Hyuga pale worried eyes. They reflected innocence in them and she just thought about her mission.

Akatsuki was going to kill her uncle. Would that innocent look still be there? She wasn't even aware that pretty soon her uncle was going to be murdered.

"We didn't get that far in our relationship. Now if you would excuse me." Sakura walks away still feeling her piercing eyes on the back of her head. The chat she had with Hinata almost made her forget her anger. Almost.

She rubs her eye and was not watching where she was going. Sakura bumps into a strong chest. Before she could fall to the ground strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Sorry." Sakura looks up quickly and low and behold was the man who seemed to be the center of her conversations nowadays.

"Uh thanks for catching me." She gave him a small smile before trying to step away from his close proximity. Sakura found herself unable to move further away from him with his tight hold on her.

"Naruto..." Naruto's eyes seemed to be asking her something when they went from her eyes to her lips. He must've not realized it, but he was bending down with lidded eyes to kiss her. She wanted to so bad to kiss him, but she didn't feel right about it.

Sakura backs away from him freeing herself from his hold. "I'll see you later Naruto." She nervously laughs and speed walk away leaving behind a dumbfounded Naruto.

Once she was out of hearing range Shikamaru walks up to him. "Well, that plan didn't work this is really troublesome." Naruto wholeheartedly agrees before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Shika you never did answer me why are you helping win Sakura-chan back?"

Shikamaru sighs knowing that he was going to have to answer him. "She's the only woman I met that's not as troublesome as the rest. Besides ever since you two broke up the group hasn't been the same."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but she seems to be over me." Naruto looks down sadly at his shoes thinking about her nervous reaction.

"She's not over you, she's just a prideful person." Naruto looks at Shika with surprise written all over his face. "Try having a talk with her later." Before Naruto could say anything the bell rings.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchange glances before walking to their classes English.

The duo walks into the classroom and automatically their eyes shoot to the big crowd around Sakura. They caught a few things the crowd was saying and they both slapped their foreheads for not being so observant. They just realized that Sakura got her cast taken off. Gaara walks in behind them but stops midway when he sees a large group around his and Sakura's desk.

"Great."

"Hey, Gaara sorry your desk is kind of overcrowded..." Naruto trails off hoping that Gaara got the hint he was throwing at him.

"No I'm not switching seats with you."Gaara walks through the crowd pushing through people and takes his seat.

"Hey, Raccoon." Sakura gives him a strained smile that he could clearly see.

"Hey." Gaara turns back to the window ignoring her questioning glare. The bell rang again and all the students went to take a seat.

When they were gone the whole time Sakura could feel eyes glaring holes into the back of her head. She only knew one person in her class that could glare holes into her head. "Like what you see?" Sakura turns and glares back at the Uchiha with a stick forever up his ass.

Sasuke doesn't say anything just look away from her angrily. "What the hell did I do to you this time?"

"You're distancing yourself."Sasuke begrudgingly says. Sakura thought that it was so stupid she laughed out loud.

"Whatever Sasuke I don't have time for you today." Sakura turns back around just as Kakashi comes strolling in. Without even meaning to she glares at Kakashi and soon her thoughts wander from whatever he was teaching.

She kept thinking that maybe Kakashi was also part of the Bijuu gang. Who could she even trust nowadays? She was distancing herself because far as she knew everyone was part of Bijuu gang.

Sakura sighs and rests her head in her hands. She was so tired of not knowing or knowing too late. A familiar pounding feeling was going on in her head. She didn't know what to do and she usually wasn't one to lean on someone to keep her steady, but she just couldn't handle it for much longer. All she needed was hard liquor and a cigarette and maybe that will keep her feet on the ground. Despite saying she was going to quit smoking shit always brought her back to it. She could still remember the first time she underage drunk.

It was a complete disaster and she was mess she had standards back then and boy did she cross them. It was only a blessing that Itachi stopped her from making a huge mistake.

Sakura was surprised no one noticed the bags under her eyes from getting no sleep.

Gaara looked to his right and saw for the first time since meeting Sakura she looked like a mess. A ticking time bomb that was going to explode under the pressure. Being the friend he was he decides to comfort her without knowing how. It was unfamiliar territory for him but since she was his first real friend he would give it a try after class.

Gaara looks around the room seeing if anyone else notice her depress state. He saw that Naruto and Kiba were itching to get out of their seats to comfort her. Shikamaru let his eyes wander over to her every other minute. Sasuke eyes never left Sakura's form least to say all of Sakura's real friends noticed it. In fact, it was giving off a depressing aura.

Even though Kakashi was teaching his eyes went to Sakura most of the time. It was like torture as the time rolled by until the bell finally rang.

Gaara picks up Sakura's things to her surprise. He also takes her wrist and pulls her away from the classroom. "Gaara what are you doing?" She asked, but he never gave her a reply.

Gaara pulls her up to the roof and sat her down on the one bench up there. Gaara stands in front of her with his arms crossed waiting for her to say something. "What is going ln with you Gaara?"

"You're sad so tell me why."

Sakura looks at Gaara with shock written on her face. "Nothing is wrong Gaara I'm just tired." Gaara would have called bullshit, but he wasn't the type of person to do that.

"I'm not stupid half of the class could see that something was wrong with you."

Sakura didn't want to tell him anything, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Do you have a smoke?"

Gaara although wasn't addicted he did enjoy an occasional smoke so of course he would have some on him. Gaara gives her a cigarette and lights it for her. "Thanks."

She takes a long drag before exhaling from her nose. "Lately I've been getting this feeling that I can't trust anyone." She takes another drag but not as long as the other.

"Maybe the stress of everything in my life is actually starting to get to me. I may act tough but in reality it's just a defense mechanism."

"I can hear hesitation in your voice you're hiding something else from me." Sakura grins at him before getting up and walking to the edge of the roof. Gaara hovered over her as if thinking she was so unstable that she would jump or something.

"Relax Gaara I'm not going to jump or do anything stupid. Besides I still have to live on and get some answers."

"Answers?" She only nodded even if he did want an answer he couldn't get one out of her. "I see I just hope that whatever it is you're not telling me is worth the burden."

"Thanks Gaara for listening to me petty problems I appreciate it. Now let's get to class."

X

It was now lunch time and for the first time since Naruto and Sakura's break up she sat at the usual table with them. Accompanying her was Kiba who usually ate lunch with her on the rooftop.

"Gaara I don't know what you said to her but good job." Temari smiled proudly at her younger brother. She noticed however since their talk she seemed to be carrying less of a burden.

"Look who decided to come back despite their problems." Sakura rolls her eyes and once she was close to Shikamaru she punches him in the arm.

"Is me being here troublesome?" She mocked the spiky haired teen.

Sakura observed the people at the table to her surprise two new people were there. Tenten and Neji.

She tried to hide her surprise, but it ended up slipping through. The heavy burden came back down on her shoulder Hinata's cousin's Neji... Neji's father was the man they were going to kill.

If the guilt didn't settle in yet then it did right then and there. She was mentally cursing her luck she couldn't just not do the mission she had shit to prove to everyone in the Akatsuki.

"Uh, I'll be back I just remembered I have important business to take care of." Sakura slowly backs away until she was close to leaving before bolting away.

"Just when I thought everything was going to be fine." Naruto sighs before getting up and also leaving. He was tired of playing games with her and he deserved to at least know what was her problem.

He found her at her locker with her head laying on it. "Shit Sakura get yourself together." He wasn't sure if he saw tears or if it was just the lighting playing tricks on him.

"Sakura-chan." He puts a hand on her shoulder immediately feeling her tense up. "Do you need another massage?" Sakura furiously pushes his hand away from her thinking he was just playing games with her.

"Does it look like I need a damn massage!?" Sakura glared up at him so he stepped back a bit.

"It's Akatsuki isn't it the reason we broke up the reason you're like this." Naruto looks away sadly unable to bear the hatred and pain in her eyes. "Even a month later I still love you and care for you."

He walks closer to her and caress her cheeks. "And even if you don't want to be with me I still will be there whether as a lover or a best friend. I'll be there." And that was where the games only got worse when his lips made contact with hers and they didn't pull away until they ran out of air.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and stare blankly in front of her. "Thank you, Baka." Naruto grins before wrapping his arms around her tighter pulling her closer to him.

"No problem Sakura I can't let you go after that night." Sakura caught a flash of red and yellow coming their way.

"Deidara Sasori!?" Sakura breaks away from Naruto to greet her friends. They were both shooting the two strange looks they clearly saw what happened.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We aren't going to be able to stop by to give you this so boss told us to give it to you now." The two were strictly business when they spoke with Sakura. They were a good distance away from the blond so they could discuss a few things.

"Things changed the party is now a masquerade ball."

"This is the dress and mask you'll be wearing tonight also a knife sheath is in there make sure it's well hidden you might need to use it. "Thanks, guys I won't look at it until I get home." The duo nod before handing the white box over to her and departing.

Naruto walks back up to her with a curious look. "What's in the box?"

"A dress and mask for an event I'm heading to tonight." Naruto smiled and tried to peek at the dress. She, unfortunately, put her hand on top of it to stop him from looking.

"I don't think so Baka. No peeking." Naruto sighs before giving up in defeat. His silly expression goes serious and it just didn't fit his face. "Sakura-chan are we together again?"

She thought about it and all she could answer him with was, "Maybe."

Before she let him get the chance to say anything she pecks him on the lips before leaving. Naruto touches his lips still feeling the tingling on them from her lips. If he had, to be honest, he really did miss her a lot. He kept waking up in the middle of the night with a wet dream and ended up taking a cold shower. On the bright side, he wasn't ever late to school.

X

It was the final class of the day and Sakura kept taking glances at the white box. It was the dress she was probably going to murder someone in. Was it white to make the blood stand out more was it black to make her seem like Grimm Reaper or was it as red as blood. The suspense was killing her she wasn't even paying attention to Jiraiya so imagine her anger and shock when he decides to ask her a question. Which, by the way, she didn't hear.

"You know damn well I wasn't paying attention to you pervert," She mumbled under her breath when all eyes were on her.

"That right there class is a fine example of not paying attention." Sakura gaped at him he was obviously not paying attention to the rest of his class because no one else was paying attention either.

"Now as I was saying you'll pick a partner if you're a male you pick a female if you're a female you pick a male. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this." An evil grin spread across his face as he pulled out a box of baby dolls from under his desk.

"You'll be parents. We decided to teach you kids responsibility and other crap I don't feel like naming." He looked around the classroom and clearly enjoyed every dumbstruck face.

"This is a new program Tsunade decided to try. Since I don't really give any work in this class this grade will be worth 90 percent of your grade." The looks only got better when he explained the instructions on how to get a 100.

"You're to bring your baby to school every day treat it as if it was your real baby. These baby are programmed to act like a real baby that means waking up in the middle of the night crying feed it burp it change it and give it attention. Any questions?" He couldn't hide his smile he's been waiting to spring that on them all year.

"Since there aren't any I want you all to get with a partner and write your name and your partner's name on the clipboard right here." He points to the clipboard that was there on the table. He smirks and goes back to sit behind his desk waiting on anyone to snap out of their shock. His "favorite" student was the first to snap out of it and cause a panic in the classroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sakura stands up so fast her chair falls over. "I refuse to raise a child while in school at the same time."

"So you want to fail. Come on Sakura you really need this grade it should be a good experience for you all." Jiraiya tries to calm down the angry mob of students that were cursing bloody murder at him.

"Alright alright if you guys don't do the assignment then I'll just have to give you'll a zero and watch as you fail." That seemed to have quieted them down just as he was going to say something the bell rings. "See you all next week prepare for responsibility."

Sakura angrily stands up and before she could grab her bag someone else did it for her. "I'll walk you home Sakura-chan."

"Thanks but no thanks I'm angry and I won't be a joy to hang around." Naruto just shrugs and carries her bag. She had to admit his determination was very admirable.

The walk was quiet and she was contempt with that until Naruto broke the silence. "I wanted to ask if you would be the mother of my child." Sakura mouth dropped to the floor and she almost dropped the dress. She only hoped that he didn't mean to say it like that.

"Ah shit I mean would you be my partner for the baby thing in Pervy-sage class!" Sakura sighs when she hears him clear up the misunderstanding.

"Geez Naruto worst wording ever. Sure why not." She thought about how it would actually feel to be taking care of a "child" with Naruto.

"Well here's my stop see you later Naruto." Naruto smiles although it looked a bit strained.

"Ri-right don't party too hard." Sakura nods and pecks him on the cheek before going inside her apartment.

Naruto sighs. He thought that she probably didn't realize that she wasn't the only person going to the Hyuga party. He just wanted to know what the knife at a party was for. He refused to believe Sakura would kill someone.

X

Sakura finally was able to look at her dress as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Sakura sighs and opens the huge white box and inside lay folded perfectly inside was a red gown folded into a square. She drew it out of its box and shook it out, then it revealed its true glory as she took in the dress. She hoped that Madara was aware how much she was going to stand out to everyone. The mask was extremely pretty and dangerous and she couldn't wait to see the looks of the snotty people at the party. Sakura drops her towel and changes into a pair of lace black panties. She was so excited to show off the gorgeous dress. It was too bad she couldn't show it off to anyone she knew. Oh, how wrong was she.

x

As soon as the doors to the ballroom open all eyes were on the trio. Or was it her dress. It was her symbol of elegance. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of her dress glinted, light reflecting from the ballrooms glow. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting Sakura's feminine shape. She wore a long red dress with a slit as she walked the dress trailed behind her giving everyone an exquisite feel to the atmosphere. The devilish color intoxicated everyone in the dresses beauty - the radiant silk ran down to the bottom of her magnificent feet. Her intricate neat corset made her into a feminine illusionist making every mortal fall in love with the dresses beauty. The delicate ruffles introduced attention to the whole dress. Her mask was a black with a simple yet intricate design.

She was on the arm of the most sought after bachelor in Japan. For once she felt like royalty but it soon faded when she saw familiar blonde hair walking closer to her. "I'll be right back. Mingle a bit." Sakura pleaded with her eyes for him not to go as Naruto grew closer to her. With that, Itachi was gone and now she was being leered at with hungry looks.

"S-Sakura?" "Sakura-chan?" She didn't even notice everyone else walk up to her with their own outfits on.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hinata invited us," Kiba says eyeing her up and down.

"Was that Itachi Uchiha?" Ino blurts glaring with jealousy at her which she rubs off.

Sakura sighed as her mission became that much harder she wondered if Madara purposely made her wear the dress that made her look like a princess.

"Geez, what does a girl have to do to get a break around here?"

**End**

**Wasn't that good of an ending but next chapter is going to be the mission. This chapter was mainly about how Sakura is feeling with the series of events going on in her life. Also why not slap in some lousy GaaSaku friendship comforting crap.**

**Also, if you want to see Sakura's dress and mask just go to my profile and go to the link..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Underneath Her Skin 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**A Day For Dying**

* * *

Sakura observed the scene it was quite dark and so many people looked alike. It was difficult to tell who was their target and who wasn't. A brief thought passed that they changed this party to a masquerade party because they knew about the assassination attempt.

Sakura's emerald orbs scan over every single person in the room not lingering for longer than 5 seconds. A couple of guys asked if she would like to dance to which she declined. She favored observing and watching instead of dancing.

A glass filled with champagne was thrown into her eyesight. She looked from the hand to the arm then finally landed on a face. "Hey, you looked lonely over here."

Sakura takes the glass of champagne from Naruto before completely ignoring his presence. Naruto was confused he thought that they kissed and made up (literally) obviously not.

"I'm really not supposed to be talking to you." Naruto sighed angrily as he remembered who Sakura showed up with.

"Why are you with Itachi?" Sakura glances at him from the side of her eye. "What jealous?" Sakura nonchalantly sips her champagne.

"I was just wondering...do you want to dance with me?"

"Nope."

"wha- why?"

"I just don't want to." Sakura finishes her drink and gives it back to Naruto before walking away to find a quieter place.

"Hey, Sakura have you found him yet?" Sakura could tell that it was Yahiko behind his mask from his hair color. She sadly shook her head

"Everyone looks the same." Yahiko hands her a drink that she just noticed in his hand. She briefly wondered if everyone was trying to get her drunk. Nonetheless, she takes the champagne and sips it much slower than the one she had earlier.

"Yeah, those bastards knew we were going to strike tonight." Sakura sighs the mission just got harder not to mention her "friends" were also there and probably on the way. She could be doing anything else but this. The only upside is the dressing up and she hated dressing up formally and maybe the food.

"Have you seen Itachi?" Yahiko shakes his head making her deflate entirely. It seemed that every time she was in a bad mood everyone took notice of it immediately.

"S-Sakura-san I wasn't aware that you came." Sakura saw slight twitch of the woman's smile. She saw at least 10 Hyuga's that looked like that. The woman takes off her mask and she was greeted with the sight of beautiful makeup covered face of Hinata Hyuga.

"Yeah well here I am."

Hinata smiles then excuse herself after wishing she enjoyed her time at the party. "Hm, she doesn't seem to like you."

"Thanks captain obvious. I can obviously see she wanted my ass thrown out ASAP." Yahiko rubs his chin as he watched the teen mingle.

"What's the history there?" Sakura sighs she knew and he probably already knew maybe the whole school and Akatsuki knew but she still wouldn't say.

"Don't know." Yahiko gave her a skeptical look that spoke volumes. He really didn't believe her. None the less he drops the subject completely.

The two stood in that same spot for about an hour looking around and chatting with each other while drinking champagne. He would often pull at his tie no matter how many times he wore a suit he would still pick at it. He was one for informal instead of formal. Formal felt like too much work and effort just to look great for a bunch of stuck up snobs.

"I thought I told you to mingle?" Itachi walks up behind them with a plain tired look.

"I am right now." Itachi sighs taking away her 8th glass of champagne he downs it himself. "Hey!"

"After talking for an hour to a bunch of stuck up 1st class people, I believe I need this more than you."

Sakura stares up at him as everything that has happened in her life flash before her eyes. "You sure about that?" Itachi meets Sakura stare as he reads the pain and struggle in her eyes.

"Look the guest of honor is here." Yahiko breaks them out of their trance and looks in the direction Yahiko was pointing. Sakura smirks and Itachi stares a small spark of red lighting his eyes. He turned on his kill switch as their target came into view beside the Head of the Hyuga family.

Sakura waited patiently for the two older men to split away from each other but once they did a guy who looked to be in his teens spoke with their target. Sakura knew exactly who the teen was and formed a plan in her head. "Well, boys I think it's time for me to mingle."

Sakura snobbishly walks away with her head up letting everyone know she's better than them. "Neji is that you?" The Hyuga turns towards her and blankly nod.

"And you are?" Sakura says politely towards the man who she already knew but pretended not to.

"A friend Neji? I'm Hizashi nice to meet you." He shakes her hand a small smile on his face.

"We don't know each other like that but I do see him as a friend." Neji watched her closely the way she smiled falsely was putting him on edge. They only spoke briefly and he didn't really consider her a close friend.

"Sakura can we speak over there." He points to a quieter place telling her with his eyes that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sakura internally sighs but follows him nonetheless but not before flashing the Hyuga a smile.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. She wasn't sure what he was so angry about she was just mingling.

"Neji calm down I'm just talking. What the hell is your problem?" Neji takes a calming breath he sets his pride aside to say an apology.

"Sorry everyone has really been on edge." Sakura brushes it off and gives him a serious look.

"Hey I see Tenten as a friend so that means I automatically see you as a friend." Neji closes his eyes and turns away from her with crossed arms. She saw the small smirk he tried desperately to hide from her. For the sake of his pride she doesn't comment on it.

"And I guess the rumors about you aren't all true." Sakura immediately knew what he was talking about she found out that Ino was spreading rumors about her. Sakura laughs his comment off. She would have to get Ino back for those rumors later. She was unable to when they first started with a broken wrist and all but now she was back to full health.

"Yeah I'll have to do something about that by the way where's Tenten?" Neji posture grew tense a clear sign that you must avoid that subject at all cost.

"We're on a break."

"Guess everyone is taking a break." Sakura leans against the wall brooding along with Neji. She glanced out of the corner of her eye the Hyuga looking quite upset. To cheer him up she takes his wrist and pulls him to the dance floor.

Least to say Neji was shocked when she positioned one of his hand on her waist and the other intertwined with her own. Sakura rests her hand on his shoulder blade as he looked on in awe. "You going to dance or what?"

Neji clears his throat and nods quickly despite his best efforts she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The two looked deep into each other's eyes and saw understanding and confidence. The two teen dance to the music, their feet in perfect sync, as the song progressed they both began to relax a little, and let a small smile form on their lips.

It was a good thing that Itachi taught her a lot of things other than violence and guns. She never thought that the lesson on dancing would come in handy. She had to admit though Hyuga had some tricks up his sleeves. He shocked her when he spun her and dipped her. She wasn't planning on getting swept off her feet that night. The song stops and she was lifted back up to standing position from their finale.

The two walk away from the dance floor to get a drink for their parched throats. "Hm didn't know you could move like that Hyuga." Neji laughs lightly handing her the drink they were waiting on.

"I'm part of the Hyuga family it's mandatory but I question where you learned to dance like that."

"Itachi." Neji nods accepting her answer. Everyone knew the famous Uchiha even though the Hyuga family hated the Uchiha family and vice versa Itachi is a well-respected man.

"That was some fine dancing Sakura-san." Sakura smiles her pride only swelling more and more.

"Just Sakura and thanks." Hizashi chuckles softly before directing his attention to his son a playful glint in his eyes.

"I like this one." Neji and Sakura were both shocked and blushing out of embarrassment.

"Uh we're just friends and he sort of have feelings for someone. A friend of mine." Hizashi didn't seem to be affected by anything she just told him.

"Ahh Tenten-san right? Where is she anyway." He and Sakura turn to Neji with questioning looks.

"I... I don't know." Hizashi and Sakura exchange worried glances luckily Hizashi knew the right thing to say.

"Why don't we get some food?" Neji sighs and nods, before Sakura could speak someone taps her on her shoulder.

She whips her head around and was face to face with her ex. "Naruto?"

"Hey can we talk?" Sakura sighs dramatically and bids the two Hyuga's a goodbye for now.

Naruto pulls her right back to the dance floor much to her displeasure. "You have 5 minutes." They dance together in silence. He tried to get her attention but failed since she would look anywhere but at him.

"You dance with Neji but not with me unless I pull you?" Sakura continued to look at the other couples that looked happy as they dance. She just wished that she could be as happy as they were. A slower song plays and the couples she was watching got closer to each other chest to chest.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto pulled her closer to his warmth and danced with her. "I guess I can be contempt with holding you close for now." Naruto whispers into her ear.

Sakura enjoys the dance for now but once the song was over she quickly pulled away. "Sorry but I have something to do." Sakura walks away leaving the stunned blonde standing there. She actually did have something to do and that involved killing a certain Hyuga no matter what. She found Hizashi and Neji eating some sort of appetizer. She takes a deep breath to regain her air of confidence and happiness. She walks up to them with a small smile which they returned with their own uh smirk.

"Sorry about that guys."

"It's no problem. Care for a salmon tartare?" Hizashi holds out the little finger food towards her.

"Uh no thanks." She wasn't a big fan of rich people finger foods she just found it unsettling preferring fattening foods instead. Sakura feels her phone vibrate from its hidden location her bra. She was aware of the risk of doing that but she rarely did it anyway.

"Excuse me again." Sakura takes the phone out and walks away to a more secluded place, for instance, the bathroom.

"This better be good Itachi."

"It is we're setting up a perfect spot where we can kill him just keep him busy and when the time is right lead him to the garden." Now that she got a chance to know the man he wasn't evil or corrupt just a good and responsible person. He was unfortunately a person tied into the mess of his own family.

"But people will know that I was possibly the one who killed him if they find him dead in the garden where I lead him to." Itachi grunts the other line was silent for what seemed like a while.

"Just think of something I have to go." Before she could sputter an answer he hung up. She was given the job to lead or get Hizashi to the garden. Times like that one she really hates the Akatsuki with a passion. She gave herself a pep talk while thinking of a plan to practically get away with murder.

"Hey you seem worried." Sakura turns with a false smile and was surprised to see one of her "friends" Shikamaru. Her false smile deflates knowing the Nara was smart enough to see through it.

"Just business." Shikamaru had this bored look in his eye with an underlying suspicion.

"So why are you suddenly close with the "lower" Hyuga family." By lower Shikamaru meant that there were two houses the Soke (main house) and the Bunke (branch house).

"Forced to mingle," Sakura says nonchalantly.

"Troublesome." Sakura smirks and punches him in the arm. It became a habit of punching the lazy teen in the arm he didn't mind all that much it was her way of showing affection.

"So what's the real reason you decided to come chat with me?" Shikamaru closes his eyes while rubbing his sore arm that the ridiculously strong girl hit.

He opens one of his eyes and gives her his own small smirk. "I was curious."

"Not a good enough excuse pineapple head." She childishly sticks out her tongue at him. It was a relief that she was back to her normal self. It was always unsettling seeing her out of character since they have grown closer over the month.

"Well I guess someone as smart as you would figure that out." Sakura eyes widen she saw the amusement clear on his face. "You might have everyone else fooled but I know you're smarter than you're letting on."

Sakura shock dwindles and she starts chuckling lightly. "I can't get anything pass you." Sakura smiles and walks away while waving goodbye to him. Her smile leaves her face and she was now serious. _'I just hope that you don't get in the Akatsuki way or else-'_

The party went off without a problem it was about 9 o'clock and she has yet to get a signal and yet to figure out a plan on how to lead the man to the garden. A couple of ideas came to her mind but nothing that she wanted to risk trying. "Hey, Sakura you look a bit lonely over here." Speak of the devil by himself Hizashi sat at her table.

"Hey, I've been thinking what's the Hyuga garden like?" Hizashi sat down on a free chair and thought for a bit.

"Let's see it's full of different flowers like the Hydrangea, Saffron Crocus, and Lisianthus." She had literally no idea what those flowers were but they sounded um pretty?

An idea quickly forms in her head she had to be subtle with her next few words. "Do you know the gardens like the back of your hand?"

Hizashi nods finding the garden to be the one place he can escape his chaotic life. "It's like my happy place."

She immediately felt guilt build up inside her that an innocent man was going to die. She has the chance to tell him right then and there. She could fail the mission purposely but that would only lead to punishment on her end. "Hey could you show me around the garden?" She was unbelievably a selfish and cold hearted person.

His face lightens up significantly, "of course, I would Neji didn't really have any interest in the flowers and sometimes I would walk with my eldest niece around the garden."

Sakura lowered her head her mood deflating that she was going to be the reason why Neji isn't going to have a father anymore. "I'll meet you out there I have to go powder my nose." He nods and goes to the back exit where the flowers laid.

She looks around suspiciously and walks in the opposite direction Hizashi went. She was only going to the bathroom to make sure no one ties Hizashi death to her and to call Itachi.

She opened the door to the bathroom it was pretty large for a bathroom. She locks the door behind her and speed dial a number she knew by heart. "Hello?"

"Set the plan into action he should be out there by now." Sakura looks around her looking for someplace to escape the bathroom.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry Ita-kun I have my ways." Her eyes land on the window with one finale exchange of words she turns off her phone. She just hoped her and the dress would fit and thought the window.

She made a decision to unlock the door so no problems will come later. In case, someone saw her go to the bathroom and somehow tie the murder of Hizashi.

Sakura lifted herself and puts her head out of the window she uses her hands to pull the rest of her through the window. She heard a knock on the door and knew she had to get out of the window quickly. Using all of her strength the dress was finally through and she fell on the ground. The door not even a second later opens. "I could have sworn someone was in here."

Sakura knew that annoying voice it was Fu. 'How the hell was she even allowed into this party?'

"Guess not." Fu sighs knowing she was going to have to call and report in to her boss. He's going to be disappointed in her but no time to cry now.

"Boss-sama I lose her although I do have a leading suspicion where she could have gone." Fu saw the open window and grinned evilly. They were going to stop the Akatsuki one member at a time.

"Pursue." Those were her boss last words before she quickly left out of the bathroom to do just that.

Sakura shoots up from her crouched position and runs towards the garden. Fu's words kept running through her head. She called the person on the phone boss did that mean she's in a gang. It's pretty obvious that Fu was looking for her so she needed to hurry up and get to Itachi and Yahiko.

She arrives in the garden to immediately find Hizashi just standing around waiting for her. "Hey sorry about the wait let's go." They talked and chatted but Hizashi notices that she wasn't completely there. She seemed lost in her thoughts having him often snap out of her trance. Not to mention when she wasn't lost in thought she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Sakura you seem distracted is everything ok?" She doesn't reply just continues to walk and look down at the ground. Finally, they reach the middle of the garden and come to a complete stop. She felt her eyes watering and used one of her free hands to the wipe her eyes. Despite the tears, she still managed to put on a large grin for Hizashi sake.

"Sakura?" She continues to grin up at him to ease his worrying but it only made him more concerned.

"Even though I just met you I formed a bond with you I had fun with you and Neji and I hope you had fun with me. Can I ask you a favor?" Hizashi nods quickly determined to find out what was going on with the pinkette.

"Well it's more like a promise," she chuckles softly before continuing once she realized Hizashi wasn't going to say anything. "Promise me-" Sakura walks closer to the man who she just met but already felt close to and got a chance to get to know.

"That you'll-" she gets closer and closer until she was finally close enough that she could smell the salmon appetizer on his breath. Green eyes met white eyes that if you looked closer was a faint lavender. Her hands wandered to her thigh until it found just what she wanted.

"Forgive me." Sakura stabs him in the stomach. As the blood pools out of the wound it trails on her hand she felt deep regret and sorrow. Her eyes never left his own special eyes as he tried to understand what was going on.

"S-Sak-Sakura." He coughed up blood onto her very own face and could only imagine the image of her right then in there in his head. She stopped crying when she stuck the knife into his stomach. His tuxedo was getting stained with blood. She twisted the knife in his stomach and before he could scream out in pain she used her other hand to shut him up. She dropped her hand once she saw that he calmed down and wanted to say something to her perhaps his last words.

It was ironic that she was stabbing him in the back metaphorically and for real. "Ne-Neji te-tell hi-him-" once again he coughs up blood on her emotionless mask.

"H-he must, he must li-liv-live o-on ch-chang-change the f-fam-family." The pain in his eyes that once burned like fired was slowly fading away to an icy numbness. Sakura pulled the knife out swiftly and let him fall on the ground slowly but surely dying.

Hizashi stared up at the starry night as black filled the edge of his vision. His own heartbeat was the only sound that reached his ears, not even the sound of the pinkette cries reached his ears. _'The pinkette...'_

_'Thank you, Sakura for freeing me from the pain and torture of being part of the Bunke. I hope you can understand that I forgive you. You're just a little girl trapped and confused in a big world surrounded by violence and betrayal. In the end, I know you'll pick the right side. If Neji ever does find out that you killed me, please work together instead of killing each other.'_ How long he laid there bleeding out was unknown to him but he knew that he didn't have much time left. All of his pain and suffering over the years was finally over the torture and never being able to do anything about the main house was over. His heart slowed down only beating one beat at a time. He would be able to see his precious wife once again. One last smile came to his face as he thought of his son. He closes his eyes giving into the darkness as his heart beat just one more time and it was over.

Itachi and Yahiko arrive on the scene not expecting the sight in front of them. Her sobs were stifled at first as she tried hard to hide her grief, but the longer she stared at his unmoving body she was overcome by the wave of her emotions and broke down entirely. Her defenses came crumbling down with each salty tear that fell from her eyes. Although she wasn't hurt physically there was still invisible scars.

Itachi rests a comforting hand on her shoulder to show her she wasn't alone in the world. It wasn't supposed to be her to kill him it was supposed to be him and Yahiko.

Sakura looks up at the closest person in her life he could see in her eyes that she was just one blow away from breaking to pieces if she hasn't already. They could hear voices and knew that they had to leave as quickly as possible.

"Itachi take Sakura and go I'll clean this mess up as fast as possible." Itachi nods and picks up the trembling girl in his arms and ran through the bushes of flowers.

Yahiko made sure that if the police observe the body for fingerprints they wouldn't find any. He would rather take the blame for the man's death then let Sakura go to jail. She was like a little sister to every single member of the Akatsuki and they would protect her with their life. He quickly covers over their footprints so they won't get tracked

Yahiko puts black gloves on and in blood writes the reason for Hizashi dying in the first place.

**PAY UP OR YOU'RE NEXT**

He pockets Sakura's knife and admired his writing with one last glance he ran off in the direction Itachi went.

**End**

**A/N: There's going to be a lot of character death and every blow is going to kill Sakura slowly. I made Sakura get to know both Neji and Hizashi so that killing Hizashi would affect her more. The difference between the death of Zabuza/Haku and Hizashi is probably the fact that Sakura was letting out all of her pain that accumulated over the month.**

**Now I sort of feel bad for causing Sakura to break down like that but as Hizashi sort of promised he forgives her. I was going to have him say it aloud but let's be honest you're coughing up blood that's a lot of things to say on the verge of dying. While I was typing that scene I was listening to "Say Something" that's why it's so angsty.**

**On a lighter note, I loved the Shikamaru and Sakura friendship moment it makes me happy every time.**

**Anyway, review and check out emodinos757 new story which I also help write called Naruto: Infection.**

**Review that story and review this one. Hope you like the new chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Underneath Her Skin 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RxR**

* * *

**Picking Up The Pieces**

* * *

It was a week later since that night and she has yet to get out of her apartment and barely got out of bed. Her phone continuously rang but she didn't bother to pick it up. It was early morning on a Monday as she slept on. That was until a loud banging could be heard from her door. She groans but still doesn't get up to answer the door.

"Sakura it's us." She knew exactly who it was at the door but still laid there blankly.

"Sakura-chan please just open the door we've been worried about you. Sasuke even went as far as asking Itachi what happened to you. Tsunade Baa-chan is threatening to throw you in juvenile if you don't come back to school today. You make school much more bearable and whatever you're going through we'll get through it together." The people on the other side of the door waited and just as they lost hope the door finally opens. The sight that greeted them was horrifying.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugs the thin pale and kind of smelly girl in his arms. He was relieved to see that she was ok and more or less in good shape. It was obvious that she went through some traumatic experience that made her cry until her eyes were red. "Please come back."

Sakura looks at all of her friends passing over each genuine expression directed at her. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, and Tenten what are you guys doing here?" The sound of her voice was groggy as if she hasn't drunk a glass of water for days.

"To get you back on your feet." Sakura sighs knowing that they weren't going to leave anytime soon so might as well get back into the swing of things.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower feel free to roam." Sakura rubs her tired and red eyes. She walks into her room and slam the door behind her.

"Is she really going to take a shower?" Temari asked the others. They shrug deciding to look around the small apartment. Everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru hasn't been in the apartment before.

For someone who's been in their same apartment for a week, the place was pretty clean. The apartment brought memories back to Naruto and he missed them so much. "Sakura sure does know how to decorate," Tenten mutters referring to the blank walls and no pictures.

"I imagine Sakura being the type of person to move around a lot," Shikamaru says from his spot on her couch trying to catch a few Zs.

Meanwhile, Sakura was under her shower with water falling down her face which she hasn't felt since a week ago. Hizashi's death ate at her every time her eyes were open. His blood still littered her hands and no matter how much she washed her hands she could still fill the blood.

Sakura must have lost track of time because one minute she's relaxing the next there's pounding on the door. "Come on Sakura we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Sakura sighs and turns off the shower once out she dries herself off. Sakura puts on undergarments and a pair of sweatpants and a tank top she also brushes her hair and puts it up in a messy bun. Sakura grabs her phone and bag after putting on a pair of shoes and walks out of the room.

"Alright, I'm ready." Everyone's head turn to her as she walks out looking refreshed.

"Uh, Sakura-chan it's pretty cold outside." Sakura looks at them and saw that they had pants and jackets on. She groans and goes back into her room to find a jacket.

The group walks to school in silence neither wanting to ask Sakura the question that was on their minds. "Uh, Sakura you didn't miss much."

Sakura doesn't say a word continually worrying them. The group arrives at school and goes their separate ways since they were late to school. "I'll walk you to wherever you're going," Naruto says.

Sakura walks away stuffing her hands in her pockets not caring at all. Before going to Kakashi class she needed to visit Tsunade first.

"Sakura I need to know what happened?" He didn't ask earlier in case she didn't want to tell them. "We're friends before anything else and I just want to help you."

"I'm just not ready to talk about it." Naruto understood and respected her decision to tell him when she's ready he just hoped it wasn't going to be too late.

"Is Tsunade here?" Sakura asks Shizune the assistant. Shizune looks up at the girl who made Tsunade worry so much over the week.

"Y-yes you can go on to her office but I'm afraid you're going to have to get to class Naruto." Naruto sighs angrily before agreeing.

"I'll see you in English Sakura-chan." From the look on his face, he was worried about her and she awarded him with her first smile (despite it being extremely small) of the week.

Once Naruto was gone her smile drops and she turned back to the black haired woman who observed her closely. "What?"

"You seem... different kind of depressed." Sakura sighs then goes to the office she was familiar with ignoring the older woman.

Tsunade was doing some work in her office for the military ball coming up in a few months. That was until she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." Low and behold her favorite troublemaking student Sakura Haruno. Like Shizune, she observed the thin girl before her that she nervously shuffles on her feet.

"Hm I was going to give you a lecture but it looks like you already got one." Sakura sighs relieved that Tsunade wasn't going to lash out at her. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tsunade wasn't done talking just yet.

"I'm going to treat you like a regular student now Sakura. If you miss over twenty days of school without a good reason juvenile will be waiting for you. If receive 3 or more tardies from any of your classes, it's detention. You may leave." Sakura sighs for what felt like the tenth time that day. Still she doesn't say anything she just walks out and Tsunade silently watches her.

Meanwhile, in Kakashi class, he was going over some Shakespeare before Sakura opened the door and sat down at her desk. The lively room immediately dampened as the depressed girl came in. "Sakura haven't seen you in a week any excuse." She looks up at him in his eyes shaking her head no. Kakashi groans but nonetheless goes back to teaching as she stares blankly out the window. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't all the way there.

The bell for the next class finally rang which for her was Asuma's class. She picked up her bag and walked with her head down to her next class. Every person that tried to speak to her was ignored she just wanted to be left alone. Her mood plummeted when she saw Neji Hyuga walking up to her looking just as depressed as she.

"I-I heard about what happened to Hizashi," Sakura mutters unable to look him in the eye.

"Saturday." Sakura looks up in his eyes confused.

"His funeral is Saturday and I think he would want you to be there." His father seemed to take an interest to her and to a certain degree him too.

"And so would I." Neji clears his throat nervously as he finally came out and said it.

"Uh yeah sure I'll try to make it where is it exactly?" Neji gestures to her phone she gives it to him and he puts his number in her phone and her number in his own.

"I'll text you the information later." Sakura nods and smiles despite the guilt creeping down her back. Ok, see you later in gym?" Neji nods and walks to his own class.

Even though she felt guilty talking with Neji and how he seemed so calm made her feel much better. Don't get her wrong she was still depressed but just not as much. You could say she almost had her cocky attitude back.

She arrives just in time to her relief and the room was switched around. Instead of rows of desks they were now in groups with 4 desk each. "Am I missing something."

"We're doing a project you haven't missed much, groups of 4, project on different types of government which requires heavy research. We'll work on this in class and as homework this week. Be prepared to present." Sakura mouth was open in shock as she took in all that information. She was gone for a week.

Sakura sits in the one empty seat near her friends. She was glad that they actually saved her a seat or even wanted a depressed pink haired girl in their group. "So which type of government did you guys pick?"

"Anarchy," Shikamaru says.

She shrugs fine with it and they start discussing the project more and how they were going to present the information.

X

The rest of the day flew by until she got into her Health class with Jiraiya. "Ah, Sakura welcome back I was afraid we would have to start the project without you which is why I postponed it just for this day." Jiraiya grinned happily as the class groaned as he once again brought up the baby project. Everyone was dreading the project and secretly hoped Sakura wouldn't come back so he could forget about it.

"Now we have the groups I believe but in order to get a baby, we have to come up with the genes." Jiraiya passes out a sheet of paper with different characteristics on it like hair type color eye color skin color even eyebrow shape.

"Fill out this paper and write on a small slip of paper whether it's HH Hh or hh on the slip of paper and with your partner put it in a plastic bag shake it up and randomly chose one of the slips. On another sheet of paper write down your baby's traits. Questions?" No one said a word nor raise their hand.

"Good, I'm sure everyone in here has taken biology so it should be easy. You can start." Everyone moved around to sit beside their partner. If she remembered correctly Naruto was her partner.

"Hey, beautiful." Sakura smiles up at him it's been a while since he called her that and she was actually happy he did since she wasn't feeling beautiful.

"Hey ready to get started?" Naruto excitedly nods and plops down on the chair beside her. He wouldn't admit it but he was actually excited about having a baby with Sakura. Not in real life not that it wouldn't be cool or anything just he...

Naruto shakes his head before he went anymore crazy with his thoughts. They immediately started writing down their traits in the sheet Jiraiya gave them. By the end of class, they were done and already had their baby' traits.

"It's a boy with blonde hair." Sakura felt relieved that their baby wouldn't have her hideous pink hair. Good thing it was just a doll or else he would also have her huge forehead.

"We dodged a bullet there almost had a boy with pink hair." Naruto touches a strand of her pink hair that escaped her messy bun. He missed touching her intimately and hoped she felt the same.

"I wouldn't really mind you have beautiful pink hair." Sakura blushes and puts the strand Naruto touched behind her ear. It was hard to resist him and she still regretted breaking up with him. Sometimes it didn't seem like they were broken up the way they constantly flirt.

Luckily the bell rang which meant that it was time to go home. "I'll walk you home."

"No need." She said but Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer. Sakura groaned and trailed behind him to her own apartment. Their walk was pretty lively he tried his hardest to make her smile and laugh.

They reach her place faster than any of them expected but the most unexpected thing happened when she felt him crash his lips on her. She tried to pull away but couldn't with Naruto heavyweight keeping her between her door and his body. In the end, she gave in and kissed him back with a hidden passion that has been locked away for a while.

Naruto deepens the kiss and lifts her up by her bottom as she unconsciously wraps her legs around his waist. His lips trail down her neck leaving her skin tingling and on fire. She let out an audible moan "stop." She moaned as she stared at the wall in front of her. She wanted it but felt she wasn't ready she would be disobeying her orders.

She unwraps her legs from his waist and tells him to stop once again. It seemed that Naruto was in his own little world as he planted kiss after kiss on her. He went as far as unzipping her jacket exposing her tank top. He kisses lower to her exposed cleavage still ignoring her cries for him to stop. Just as he was about to lift her shirt up a flash pushed him from her then punch him.

Sakura gasp as the one who stopped Naruto was Neji Hyuga currently exchanging blows with Naruto. "Stop!" She grabs a hold of Neji and pulls him off of the blonde. He acknowledged that she wanted them to stop fighting. They both had busted lips and bruised eyes. She scowled at the two teenagers before her glaring at each other. Sakura unlocks her apartment and pushes them inside. She gets some frozen peas from her freezer. She hands them both a pack and gets a wet towel to fix up the bloody mess called their lips.

"Neji what the Hell are you doing here?" She sits down beside Naruto and helps clean up his busted lip.

"I asked Tenten for your address and wanted to stop by to ask you a few questions. Then I heard you telling this idiot to stop and I guess I just reacted.

Sakura focuses a little too much on the wound as Naruto's deep blue orbs watched her closely with hunger in them. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I should have stopped when you told me to."

Sakura sighs and meets his blues with her greens. "It's fine I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Naruto grins brightly and with his free arm and hands pull her on his lap.

Neji observed the couple closely comparing his relationship with Tenten to their relationship. "Naruto please Neji is sitting right there." Sakura gets up and goes to clean up Neji's lip.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan," He whined outwardly.

"We're not even together." Sakura with another wet cloth cleans Neji's busted lip also.

"You guys aren't together?" Sakura shakes her head no leading to more questions Neji had.

"Then wha-"

"We have our moments." Sakura says automatically even if she wanted to get back together with him it was just impossible. So instead, they stick to harmless flirting that one time it just got out of hand.

Naruto scoff at her straight forward answer, "please she likes me yet won't date me." Sakura rolls her eyes and observes the two.

"Are you friends now?" They look at each other than shrug. Sakura sighs once again regretting even being nice to them. She called it rewarding them for cheering her up a little. "Hey, Neji are you and Tenten still on that break?" Neji nods unsure why she wanted to know that information.

"That's actually the real reason I'm here. I think she and Lee went on a date the other night and I want you to ask her about it." Sakura stares blankly at Neji she was basically a messenger.

Sakura pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She presses the contact name panda-chan and press call then puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Sakura clears her throat and puts on a false smile.

"Hey, Tenten quick question." There was silence for a minute before she finally responded.

"Sure Sakura what's up." Being the blunt girl she was she immediately asks her question.

"Are you and Lee a thing?" Almost immediately she replies.

"Hell no you know me and Neji is a thing. Why do you ask do you have a thing for Lee?" Neji quickly covers Naruto's mouth before he could say anything.

"Uh no just asking since I heard you two went on a date." Tenten bust out laughing loudly as if someone told a joke.

"Hanging out with your friends is now considered dating? Hehe." Sakura glares at Neji who looks away nervously.

"I have a question for you are you and Naruto a thing or what I heard you two had se-"

"Well see you tomorrow Tenten. Bye!" Sakura hangs up quickly before Tenten could say anything embarrassing.

"See Neji she still has feelings for you so go get her Hyuga." Neji nods with renewed confidence he walks right out of the door with her frozen peas. She shakes her head and tosses the towel on the table.

She didn't even want to see Naruto's reaction but it became unbearable when he constantly cleared his throat. "So people think we're an item..." He had a huge shit eating grin on his face. He pats the empty spot beside him happily. He wanted to continue where they left off and since she admitted she likes it didn't feel bad for wanting to make out with her.

"Naruto we talked about this." Nonetheless, she still finds herself sitting down beside him.

"You talked I listened, this time, you're listening I'm talking." Sakura groans and listens closely to his next words.

"I know you like me and I like you but the only thing keeping us apart is the Akatsuki am I right?"

"If I'm not mistaken you did say you loved me. I guess the rest is correct." She had her own grin on as she watched his cheeks redden.

"Right right anyway, since we feel the same about each other we shouldn't let something like the Akatsuki stop us from dating. Hell, they don't even have to know." Sakura sits up and rubs her temple. She didn't know what to do about their relationship but the reason the Akatsuki wanted them to break was because of not knowing much about Naruto.

Sakura sits back and leans her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. "I'll think about it if you tell me everything about your past.

Naruto looks down at her with emotional cerulean blue eyes. He hated his past it was full of nothing but pity and sadness. But if it helped their relationship then so be it.

"I had a mother and father named Kushina and Minato. We were pretty happy my mom was a stay at home mom taking care of me and my dad was in charge of the police force." She thought that name sounded familiar Minato trained Rin, Obito, and Kakashi.

"Everything was ok until my 8th birthday evidently my parents were driving to get my birthday present. As if on purpose a sleek black car crashed into my parents own car. By the time the ambulance and police came to my parents and the driver of the car was nowhere to be found. The police told me that they passed away but Jiraiya told me the truth." It was more like ease dropped on his conversation. She could see him trying his hardest to hold back tears as she opened old scars. Sakura intertwines their fingers just to let him know she was still there for him.

"Instead of being put up for adoption Jiraiya decided to take care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. Not that he was here a lot in the first place. I also didn't tell you the truth about these whiskers or a lot really. I looked to getting into trouble a lot ya know acting out a lot until I met this man and played a prank on him. Least to say there was a lot of blood. He put three cuts on me each of my cheeks to make it look like a fox. So to hide the nasty scars I just got them tattooed." She never realized how much he went through. She always threw herself a pity party since she never knew her parents and the closet adoption she ever had been completely canceled. He had a loving family but ended up losing them she could only imagine how that felt.

Sakura straddles Naruto and wraps her arms around his shoulder and pulls his face to her shoulder. She has never comforted anyone a day in her life yet as she acted on Instinct it seemed to do just the thing she wanted. "Thank you for telling me that Naruto I'll give you another chance." She pecks his temple and lets him just hold her. She would have to tell Madara about what she just heard. She also needed to get her shit together she was definitely getting to soft. But for now, she's contempt with being with Naruto.

X

"Itachi how's my favorite new Akatsuki member?" Itachi stood before the leader of the Akatsuki on his daily update of their favorite new Akatsuki member.

"Depressed." He didn't have much to say about her since he hasn't seen her in a week for he was on another mission. The mission was to try and gather information on the Bijuu leader.

Madara smirked behind his hands he had to admit he didn't expect her to be the reason for two of their missions to be a success. Perhaps she wasn't as useless as he originally thought.

"Can't have that can we?" Itachi shakes his head no he hoped Madara wasn't going to do something to the pinkette. "Itachi what do you think of Sakura?"

"She's a pretty strong individual and I feel I've trained her well. I'll admit Yahiko and I were planning on killing him but it seems Sakura wanted to do it instead." Itachi felt pride being the one who trained the teenager.

"That wasn't her first time killing someone so why did she react like that?" Itachi thought for a second about the question for a minute.

"Perhaps in that short time, they talked she became close to him. She does have the ability to become friends even with her enemies." Madara grinned he had the perfect mission for her and it was another important one.

"May I ask what you plan to have Sakura do?" Madara gets up from his chair and walks around the desk to stand before Itachi.

"Itachi I see you like a son that's why I tell you these things but lately, I'm questioning where your loyalties lie." Itachi looked shocked he didn't do anything that made Madara question his loyalties to the Akatsuki.

"When I say loyalties I mean Sakura or the Akatsuki." Itachi now saw what he meant Sakura was like a little sister to him. "But I know that without you Sakura wouldn't be as useful as she is now, so keep up the good work. I'll personally tell her what her next mission is and it involves a pesky Bijuu rat in our city or should I say beetle."

Madara sits back down and lights a cigar. "Cheer her up we're going to need her later." Itachi bows and leaves the room he lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Madara was getting far too suspicious for his own good. But all he knew was that he had to get to Sakura and inform her of what was going on.

X

Meanwhile, with Sakura and Naruto they were fast asleep on the couch with clothes all around. They didn't go too far since they still had their underwear on. Sakura awoke to urgent knocking on her apartment door. She quickly finds the closest item of clothing and quickly put them on.

"Coming. Coming." She opens the door a tiny crack and saw Itachi waiting impatiently at the door. She slips out of the door to talk to him outside of her apartment.

"You actually answered this time." He looks down at what she was wearing it was pretty obvious that the shirt wasn't hers but the sweatpants were. He could smell the ramen on her and knew that meant bad news.

"Yeah uh what's up?" Itachi noticed how anxious and not depressed she seemed compared to the last time he saw her.

"The guys and Konan are hanging out later you know how it's hard for all of us to be off on the same day." Sakura nodded repeatedly it was obvious she just wanted him to go away.

"Is that it?" Itachi narrows his onyx eyes but nonetheless he nods. Before she could turn away and head back inside he quickly grabbed ahold of her arm.

"You and I both know that if Madara finds out you're disobeying an order he'll beat you within an inch of your life." Sakura shrugs his hand off and openly glare at him.

"Any other day I would have actually given a fuck but for once in my fucked up life, I deserve some happiness. I finally have someone who loves me unconditionally and that's hard to find-"

"And when he finds out about everything you've done the good bad and ugly. Do you really think he'll still love you "unconditionally"?" Sakura glared down at her bare feet. He was right but she didn't plan on telling him that.

"Guess I'll just have to keep it from him as long as possible." With that being said she shuts the door in his face. She quietly walks back over to the couch and to her relief he was still asleep. She lays back down on the couch just to enjoy his close proximity and warmth.

But unknowingly to her Naruto was actually awake and heard bits of their conversation. No one told Sakura but the number one suspect of Hizashi's death was the Akatsuki. He would find out the truth from her the good the bad and the ugly. For now, he would just relax.

X

Later that day Akatsuki was at a sleazy bar drinking and enjoying their selves. No one questioned whether Sakura was coming or not. Instead, they chose to not dwell on it and drink until they couldn't drink anymore.

"You guys look pathetic." Multiple heads turn to the younger pinkette who blushed in embarrassment.

"Ahh you actually came I thought you would be with your new little bitch friends." Deidara slurs drunkenly a bit jealous and upset. All of the Akatsuki acted differently when drunk and it was hell when they're drunk together. Deidara tended to be an ass when drunk/high.

"I'm glad you came, babe." Sasori flirtatiously smirks her way. The red head tended to get a bit flirty. By a bit, she meant a lot. "Come over here and sit on my face." Sakura punches Sasori in the face and takes his seat. Yahiko laughs overly loud at the display of violence.

It was surprising that everyone wasn't drunk like for instance Konan, Itachi, and Nagato. Even Kakuzu was drunk.

"So you're not still upset and depressed about that mission?" Konan asks.

Sakura sighs Konan was like a big sister to her and often give her advice despite her quiet and preserved personality. It was rare that Konan ever gets wasted but when she does she loud and brash.

"At the time I was upset but now I've accepted it my hands have his blood on them forever." Konan gives her a sad look and rests a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"With time, it comes easier." Nagato says from the other side of Konan sipping on what she presumes is water.

"I highly doubt that." Sakura herself orders a beer. Even though she was young they still gave her drinks probably because of her relation with the Akatsuki.

"You're ruining the fucking mood bitch!" Hidan drunkenly yells the only difference that came with him being drunk was how loud he got.

Sakura sighs she just wasn't feeling the mood. "I got to go I'll see you guys later."

"leaving so soon?" Itachi was behind her probably getting ready to tell her something. Lately, their relationship has been rocky it seems like something or someone is changing them both.

"Yeah I'm still not completely back to myself." Sakura stands up and gets ready to leave.

"I think you should stay for a bit and loosen up Sakura." Nagato says very rarely telling someone to loosen up.

She wasn't as close to Nagato as say Yahiko but he was the one to go to for an intelligent conversation. "Yeah well I'm meeting up with someone lat-"

"One of your OTHER bitchy friends!?" Sakura sighed it was probably best if she leaves before Deidara caused even more commotion. So without another word she leaves without even a glance back. She could faintly hear Deidara yelp out of pain.

She needed a break she wouldn't be surprised if she had gray hair before she reaches 40. Sakura reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a carton of cigarettes. No matter how many times she told herself she would stop something always brought her back.

She lit up a cigarette finally able to take a long, soothing drag she thought that everything would feel ok, she exhaled and let the nicotine eat away the edge of her worries. The smoke curled up too soon evaporate in the air. "Do you always smoke that cancer stick." Sakura rolls her eyes another person telling her not to smoke. She was well aware of the effects it has on her body.

"Do you always stick your nose someplace it doesn't belong." The random person scoffs from behind her. From the tone of the voice, it was a female and it sounded really familiar.

"Snappy." Sakura finally had enough and decided to face the annoying person. Her glare fades as soon as she realizes who she was chatting to the whole time. "I've been looking for you Sakura."

"R-Rin?"

X

An inconspicuous person walks into the police station owned by the Uchiha. The person asks for Sasuke Uchiha receiving a suspicious look from the police officer. Nonetheless, they make a call it was a good thing that Sasuke was in helping his father with the station.

A couple years back there was rumors and speculation about the police station being corrupted. Even going as far as saying that Fugaku purposely got three officers killed.

"What is it?" Silence ensued between Sasuke and the person who requested him. The person pulled down his or her hood revealing blonde locks and bright ocean blue eyes filled with determination.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke I want to help you take down the Akatsuki."

**Dun dun dun cliffy. So Naruto wants to take down the Akatsuki but the question is why? Let's discuss this chapter. I wanted to make it feel as if Sakura's changing obviously for the best since she rejected getting drunk with her "family" I didn't want her to recover so quickly which I do feel she has over the death of Hizashi but don't worry because next chapter is the talk between Rin and Sakura, narusaku get their fake baby, and the funeral.**


End file.
